


★voltron omegaverse★

by xX_crybaby_Xx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Romelle (Voltron), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Romelle (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut, Toys, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 83,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_crybaby_Xx/pseuds/xX_crybaby_Xx
Summary: ★This is an omegaverse voltron story taking place after coming home from space..'and yes allura is still alive fuck the season 8 ending'...except the world back home is changing not just the laws and the way some second genders are treated but bigger things like relationships, bonds, friendships, betrayal, and even second gender surprises are all happening under one roof...★p.s the first chapter is a break down of characters genders, second genders sexualities and names★ also I would say the first 10 chapters really suck but they get better★
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the beginning chapters are kinda cringe but I swear they get better I hope you guys enjoy

(Name: keith)  
(Age: 20)  
(Sexuality: homosexual)  
(Second gender: rare male omgea)  
(Crush: lance)  
(Sibling(s):'shiro')  
____________________________________________

(Name: shiro)  
(Age:25 )  
(Sexuality: homosexual)  
(Second gender:alpha)  
(Crush: dating matt)  
(Sibling(s):'keith')  
_____________________________________________  
(Name:lance)  
(Age:19)  
(Sexuality: bisexual)  
(Second gender:alpha)  
(Crush:keith)  
(Sibling(s):veronica, marco)  
____________________________________________  
(Name:hunk)  
(Age:18)  
(Sexuality:heterosexual)  
(Second gender:beta)  
(Crush:"secret")  
(Sibling(s):...)  
(Name:pidge *katie*)  
(Age:17)  
(Sexuality:pansexual)  
(Second gender:"beta"{pidge was never actually tested but always naturally acted like a beta so her family assumes she's a beta}  
_____________________________________________  
(Crush:hunk but won't admit it)  
(Sibling(s):matt)  
(Name:matt)  
(Age:23)  
(Sexuality: homosexual)  
(Second gender:beta)  
(Crush: dating shiro)  
(Sibling(s):pidge)  
_____________________________________________  
(Name:allura)  
(Age:22)  
(Sexuality: bisexual)  
(Second gender:alpha)  
(Crush: ?)  
(Sibling(s):...)  
_____________________________________________


	2. ★Chapter 1★

(Keith's pov)  
I woke up to the sound of loud moans coming from the room next to mine but at this point it was normal to hear shiro and Matt but it was 3 in the morning and I'm exhausted i slammed my hand against the wall "shut up already it 3 in the fucking morning!" I heard matt yelp before shiro began yelling at me

"Mind your business keith!" I laughed

"It's my business when i can hear every single thing you guys are doing and saying!" I screamed at shiro again trying to hide my laughter but it was dead quite until the bed began squeaking "oh my fucking god!" I sat up knowing i probably wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight and picked up my phone to text pidge hope she would answer "hey you still awake?" And waited and waited but still no answer i knew she wasn't asleep it's 3a.m on a friday she was just probably to invested in her games to answer i thought about lance maybe he's awake "hey lancey lance you awake? :p" it didn't take long for him to answer "yeah..why are you awake?" "Hmm maybe it's because of the 2 horny boys in the room next to me" "sounds annoying XD" "very they woke me up:(" "well if you need a place to hangout you could come in here" i started at phone shocked that he invited me i blushed "only if you want too..?" "ofc be down their in a sec :p" oh my god finally this is my chance to tell him i like him 

(Lance's pov)  
"Hurry or you'll lose your invite" i teased over text but not even a minute later their was light knock on my door i got up opening the door for him "hey" i blushed

"hey i brought my pillow can i stay tonight...maybe" he blushed bright red i laughed nodded my head while going to lay back down on my bed and then keith jumped on me

"Ayy your pretty light" he laughed before crawling under my covers and backing up trying to keep the distance "you don't have to cuddle the wall you know" he looked at me with a red face and scooted toward me 

"I just-" he stopped talking when i placed my arm over him pulling him into my chest

"Your fine keith let's just cuddle already" i took my hang and slid my fingers into his mullet and played it a bit

"hey i thought you didn't like my mullet" he giggled nuzzling away from chest to my neck where my scent gland was located i could tell he liked my scent or else he would kept his head down

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked him

"No." He blushed and his breathing got a bit shaky the more i played with his hair plus i don't think sniffing my scent gland was helping him at all

"Your so cute keith" i blushed and played with his hair a bit more

"O-okay enough playing with my hair!!" He moved his head back down into my chest removing my hand in the process

"Aww does little keithy like it a little to much when i touch his mullet" i laughed and then yawned 

"Can we just go to sleep.." he was embarrassed

"Yeah i can barely keep my eyes open" i closed my eyes and began to drift off in to my own slumber

"Thank for letting me stay tonight" i barley processed what keith said but some how responded

"Anything for my omega" and then it was knocked out cold

(Keith's pov)

Did lance just call me his omega and then fall asleep who the hell does that my face turned red but it wasn't enough to keep me awake so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep 

*Time skip 5 hours*

I woke up opening eyes and lance was just gone and left me in his room i went to pick up my phone and checked my messages from pidge "uhh yeah but i was playing videogames" i didn't bother texting her back and just got and walked to kitchen where everyone except for pidge which was normal but something was off that text was from like 10 minutes ago but didn't think much of it "oh hey I'll be right back i forgot something in my room" everyone looked at me and nodded i rushed back to Lance's room to grab my pillow i snuck into his room quietly and saw his jacket sitting on his chair along with a long sleeve shirt and they smelled really good so i grabbed them before walking out if the room not looking in the hall first and caught pidge coming out of hunks room which was right across the hall with her pillow and blanket "pidge what were you doing in hunks room?" I looked at her wearing a baggie yellow jacket holding her pillow and blanket

"What were you doing in Lance's room?" She looks at Lance's jacket and shirt in my hand

"I won't tell shiro if you don't tell shiro!" We both shouted at the same time then fist bumbed and began to walk away from each other before she turned around

"also don't say anything to anyone else as well please" she gave me puppy dog eyes

"I won't but just be careful shiro will catch on if your not constantly watching your back" i laughed

"Oh trust me i know" she giggled walking back to her room to change her clothes i assumed


	3. Chapter 3

pidge's pov)  
I ran back into my after talking keith "shit!" I whispered "damnit now lance is gonna know" i began to freak myself out the situation "fuck fuck fuck fuck" but had to pull myself together i than began to take off hunks jacket and looked in my mirror and of course this dumbass leaves a huge hickey right by my scent gland i mean we are betas but we still have pretty strong scent maybe it's just our bloodlines to smell stronger than normal betas but i didn't think much of it i more worried about trying to hide the hickey my green hoodie i can just wear that and ran to my closet grabbing the green jacket and throwing it over my head and ran out of the room to eat breakfast before they could finish all of it "hey guys" i waved walking to my chair that was sat in between matt and hunk

"Hey pidge.." shiro leaned over the table a bit to look at me

"Yes dad" i giggled trying to act as normal as possible but he just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast i looked across the table at keith just sitting their "secretly" holding Lance's hand under the table

"Hunk why is your scent so strong today" matt covered his nose as if hunks scent smelled bad but i knew he just had a super strong sense of smell

"I-i have no idea but I'm gonna go take shower any-" I looked at keith again knowing the extra smell of hunks scent was from me

"N-Nope!" I screamed and slammed my hands on the table catching everyone attention "I..I call the shower first"I whispered walking away embarrassed and Keith got up to follow me

(Keith's pov)

"Pidge! Are you ok?" She tried to ignore me and keep walking but i caught up to her and stood in her way "pidge I'm serious you never get embarrassed or act like that."

"Just let me go take a shower" she sighed "please keith I'm just tired" she looked upset

"Fine just talk to later if anything's wrong I always have your back" I got out her way

"Thanks" she didn't say anything else and just walked off to her bedroom I feel it's like pidge won't open up to anyone it's honestly hurtful to me sometimes but that just person she is

"Keith!" Shiro shouted from the kitchen I assumed at least

"get your ass in here!" The next person I heard shout was Matt and now I knew Paige and me were fucked no matter what we did and no matter what we said

"Coming!" I thought about if it would be wrong to run away at this point lance be mad at me "what's the problem?" I walked in the living to see lance, hunk, matt, and shiro all sitting together but on opposite ends of the couch Matt was sitting on shrio's lap like usual but hunk and Lance weren't laughing or messing with each other at this point they were just sitting there silently and honestly it confused me I thought we were all busted at this point

"Okay sit down keith." Matt looked at me and crossed his arms

"Yeah because we all need to have a conversation" this is new I'm used to shero having conversations with me about stuff going on in the house but but never all five of us having a conversation together

"Keith just a down we're busted" Lance rolled his eyes my face became a bright red after this was he serious

"Busted for what?" Hunk looked at all of us confused

"Yeah busted for what?" Matt uncrossed his arms looking dumbfounded

"Okay we're getting off topic." shrio sighed "I brought you guys in here because we've all been under a lot of stress and we can finally relax a little bit now so-" Lance come off like he does to everyone

"Wait so you're saying we can have a party?!" He got on excited for no reason in my opinion parties were in a big deal it was just a way to be socially awkward around everybody you knew

"Lance don't cut me off! and no not a party just a small get-together with the people living in this household" Shiro already looked kinda over today it was really funny actually

"I'm buying booze!" Matt screamed out and had a big goofy smile on his faceabout it but I knew shiro would never let him buy alcohol for all of us

"...And I agreed to let Matt bring alcohol" shiro put his hand over his eyes rubbing his temples on the side of his head with his fingers

"Wait you're kidding?" Me, hunk, and Lance all looked at shiro and Matt at the same time

"Yes and it's going to be crazy" Matt sounded like a party animal when in reality I'm pretty sure he would get drunk off for like two beers

"So let me get this straight you're going to let us drink? and buy it for us? and have a small party together?" Lance looked about as overjoyed has Matt it honestly scared me of course I've already seen most of the people in this house get drunk except for a few

"When did you become cool shiro?" I laughed

"He's always been cool" matt stood up off of shrio's lap "I just bring out the cool out of him" he laughed walking out of the room

"Be honest are you a clone?" Charmed into the small conversation that was ending

"No I'm not a clone" he sighed "I just thought everyone could use this"

"Showers open if anyone needs to use it" Paige said walked past the living room entrance in in a towel with her hair down and hunk's face turned a light pink

"I-i'm gonna go take a shower" he he got up and walked out of the room I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to pidge it was kind of funny to see them flustered around each other made me feel like I wasn't the only one beating around the bush 24/7 

"Okay well if that's settled then I'm going in my room" shiro slapped his hand in to his thighs and got a I assumed to go "hang out" with his boyfriend

"Well I guess it's just us now" lance rubbed the back of his head and smiled I let my head fall on his shoulder

"I guess you're right" he put his arm around me "do you honestly believe Matt and Shrio have good intentions with bringing alcohol to us?" I rephrase my question quickly after asking "I know they're trying to get us to relax but how did not succeed in convincing shiro?"

"At least I know I'm not the only one that's super confused" lance giggled making me blush

"Can we...kiss?" My face was burning like fire and I knew I asked like an idiot but it was better than just kissing him out of the blue I thought

"Uhh..i-...yes?" He gave me the answer I was looking for i put my hand on his face turning it towards me and leaned in and so did he the kiss was nothing extravagant just a small one but it was really nice


	4. Chapter 4

(shiro's pov)

"Babe are sure about this?" I was still unsure about letting everyone get drunk

"Yes I am." He stated "there all adults anyways what harm could it honestly do and at least we can keep an eye on them" matt turned around from the mirror he was fixing his hair in

"You mean allura can keep an eye on us" I rolled my eyes

"Nope!" He had goofy smile on his face what the hell did he mean by nope allura never drinks because she gets horrible hangovers

"What do you mean nope..?" I looked at him confused before he walked over to and sat on my lap

"I got allura to agree to come hangout with us and drink but she said shes only sipping off one drink all night so she doesn't get wasted or have a super bad hangover"

"How did you even do that?" matt blew my mind how could he even get her to agree to that

"I have my ways" he turned to face me with each leg on the side of mine and kissed me passionately I wrapped my arms his waste and pulled him slowly bucking my hips a bit to give him the friction I knew he was looking for and moved my hand to his squeezing each cheek making him yelp letting me slip my tongue in to mouth and began fighting for dominance and of course I won as i began to lay him down and remove my pants my door opened we jumped up and pulled a blanket over us 

"Are you serious it not even 2 p.m" allura walked into the room closing the door behind "matt I came in here because i have a question about this "party" thing"

"oh yeah what's up" matt smiled

"May i invite a friend of mine?" She asked with a light pink on her cheeks

"Yeah of course but who's the lucky guy?" He moved his eyebrows up and down

"A-ahh its not a-" she sighed "nevermind thank you for the answer I'll be leaving now sorry to bother you guys" she got up and walked out of the room

(Hunk's pov)

"I don't wanna her it!" Pidge screamed as she threw a pillow me missing my face 

"Pidge I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean too" I apologised

"its huge!" She slammed her head into her one of her other pillows I took this opportunity to walk over and sit next to her "don't touch me!" She rolled over to look at me she was still upset about the hickey and this morning

"Okay I won't but really I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it" I looked at pidge i've never seen her this upset usually she was a calm and collected person when she argued she liked to use logic but this time I could tell she needed to scream and get it out

"I know" she huffed "...I'm sorry" I knew she felt bad but she was still pissed off with the situation I moved my hand slowly to her head to play with her hair not knowing if she still wanted to slap me but she didn't 

"Hey if it helps I thought we got busted earlier when shiro and matt pulled me, lance, and keith away to have a conversation in the living room I ran my fingers through her soft, short hair 

"Really..?" She scooted a bit closer to me still letting me play with her hair

"Yeah matt and shiro are planning a little get together with us and buying as your brother would say booze" I looked at pidge as she giggled

"What a great idea" she said sarcastically 

"Yeah I had the same reaction" I smiled

"s-should I grow it out?" She blushed a bit

"In my opinion your beautiful no matter what you do as long as you like it" her face turned red as she pushed away of me

"Your so cheesy" she giggled slowly scooting in so I could hold her 

"Yeah I know...so do you wanna cuddle or go talk to shiro about this little party thing since your the only one who they didn't tell"

"Cuddle and sleep now." She smiled

"What if someone comes in here?" I asked her

"Oh well keith already caught me sneaking out of your room and shiro won't just walk in so honestly I think we're fine" she blushed 

"Okay" i smiled closing my eyes to fall asleep

(Allura's pov)

"Yes I already asked and your fine to come over" I whispered on the phone

"Okay then I'll see you soon my alpha" she made me blush 

"Y-your alpha..? I questioned

"I mean if you wanna be.." her voice went soft

"Romelle..that's a big move are you sure you want that" 

"Only if you want too I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you.."

"No no no romelle your fine we can talk more about when you come over okay?"

"Yeah that would be wonderful" she giggled

"Well I talk to you later have a nice day" I smiled and blushed a light pink

"You to my alpha" she sounded flirty "bye" she hung up the phone

"oh my..." my face was red


	5. Chapter 5

(keith's pov)

where is the hell is everyone I thought to myself walking down the hallway of the house it was almost 8 o'clock and I had seen anyone except lance all day I already knew shiro and matt were a lost cause and allura wasn't anywhere in the house including her room oh well I guess I'll just go to bed early tonight I walked into Lance's room to say goodnight but I just he went to take a shower I saw a pair of shorts along with a tank top and could resist walking over to it and picking it up I smelled it and it smelt just like lance like the ocean it was very calming to me i stopped sniffing the clothes wanting to put them down but something in me was telling me not too and I had to listen I stole lance's clothes and ran back to my room setting them on my bed along with his other items I had stolen from him I began placing the clothes down in a specific order on my bed and moved the pillows around my bed then climbed under the covers and grabbed the item of lance's that smelled the most like him his jacket and snuggled my face into it felt amazing to have his scent near me it was getting to hot with he blanket on me and my clothes so kicked it off and removed every piece of clothing I had on my body and went back to snuggling lance's jacket finally I started to fall asleep but someone knocked on my door and smelt like the ocean but a lot stronger I knew it was lance and wanted him near me "come in!" I shouted

"hey keith..did you take my-" he stopped talking when he saw me laying on bed my face flushed snuggling with his jacket and almost fully hard with a but of slick coming out if me

"a-ah hi lancey lance" my breath hitched as he walked stepped into the room when the door shut behind him his scent filling me with lust

"K-keith why are you naked!" Lance covered his eyes and soon he began breathing heavily as his knee became wobbly he then covered his nose only breathing in and out of his mouth

"For you" I smiled and got up from the bed trying to walk over to him but almost fell as he caught my hand and I pulled him towards my bed "I really need you my alpha" I kept breathing in his sweet and salty ocean like scent wanting it on me and him all over me

"h-haa" he tried to back up a bit but I didn't let him and pulled him straight into my bed and laid over top of me "k-keith" he was no longer covering his nose 

"L-lance I want you" i spread my legs and felt more slick escape from my tight hole lances face was I bright red color and eyes started to glow blue as he let out a small growl as he pushed himself off of me and out of my nest I knew it was good enough but I only wanted his stuff in it I whimpered "lance where are you going?" he cover his nose once again before speaking

(Lance's pov)

"I'm getting out if your room keith your in heat" I went to open the door but it opened before I could touch it the door opened and pidge, hunk, matt and shiro ran in and grabbed me pulling me out keith's room I guess assuming I would fight back "hey I was already leaving!" I growled while pidge ran into the room and covered keith with a blanket 

"Oh sorry" hunk and matt let my arms go before shiro started screaming at me

"What were you guys doing in there I swear I'll kill you lance!" 

"I went in there because my shit went missing asshole and keith was laying naked on the bed basically serving himself on a silver platter to me and pulled me into his nest I pushed myself off of him and then you guys ran in!" I got in shiro's face having the feeling he was challenging me and my inner alpha I knew hat I was doing with my omega

"Shiro! Lance! Stop it!" Matt walked in between us "your smelling up the house more then it already it is now please relax or your gonna make things worse on everyone including keith" we both did shut our mouths but as we were two alphas and that not usually how things worked when one feels threatened or needed to protect their omega and/or pups I growled

"Lance!" Hunk grabbed my arms and mat grabbed shiro's knowing we were about to jump at each other

"Lance!" I heard keith scream and pidge screamed back at him "keith no! Lance is fine shiro won't hurt him!" I couldn't see them but I could definitely hear them argue

"This what I'm talking about!" Matt shouted shiro and i both tried to calm down and not argue as matt asked and they let us go

"Keith stop you can't go out their!" Pidge yelled

"Pidge if you don't let me go I'm going to scream!" Keith screamed loudly

"No keith don't!" Pidge yelled again as keith fought his way to the door

"he serious pidge you need to let him go!" Shiro yelled but pidge didn't listen 

"Lance help me!" Keith's scream made me feel horrible I couldn't help him in anyway with out hurting him and then he screamed a blood pricing scream it made all of us fall to floor and cover our ears it felt like our ears were bleeding and then I felt keith's hand touch mine and he mouthed he was sorry i nodded i tried scooting away but he didn't let me "lance let me help to and you can come lay down with me" I could barely hear him but I knew I couldn't go with him into his nest even though I wanted too

"Keith I can't...your in heat and I'm not going to mate with you becaus...I'll only hurt you in the process" I struggled to push that sentence out

"Lance..I love you my alpha..but-" he didn't even finish his sentence and walked away from me and back into his bedroom slamming the door shut god I love keith but he makes no sense


	6. Chapter 6

≈Smut warning≈

(lance's pov)

It had been about 3 hours since keith had screamed and we all in our rooms recovering from the blood piercing sound I picked up my phone and texted keith I couldn't just let him be mad at me when he's the one who hurt me in the first place "hey are you ok?" I got no response so texted him again "keith I'm worried about you" "I'm sorry" finally he replied and made me jump up from excitement but sink back down into the bed "if you were worried you would be in here taking care of me like a good alpha should" I knew he was mad but not this mad I blushed at thought of him being mine it was something I wanted but I assumed it just his pheromones making me think strange "keith if I could I would but you know I can't do that to you" it felt like hours before he answered "you can do it to me I'm giving you permission" "no your not your in heat keith" "even if I wasn't in heat I would still let you now if you want to talk to me you know where to find me" I had no idea what do if I didn't go to keith he would hate me and I would hate myself but I do go to him shiro will kill me but couldn't keep feeling like this I knew what I had to do even if it meant I was soon going to be six feet under I grabbed my phone and something out of my drawer and quitely snuck out of my room not wanting to be caught I walked out of my bedroom and quickly made my way down the hallway and made it to keith's door his scent could make me go crazy in there but I was risk he was willing to take here goes nothing I opened the door to see keith was almost fully naked only covered by my jacket and his scent was strong but I think I can handle at least that what I need to believe

"Lance!" Keith shouted happily

"Shh" I whispered "if you shout shiro will know I'm in here"

"oh sorry..." He whispered before getting up and walking over to me "so why did you come in here he wrapped his arms around my neck

"To make sure you weren't mad at me" I said quickly and quietly

"Oh yeah I'm still a little sad but my alpha can fix that right now.." it felt like he was begging for me but I couldn't give it to my instinct

"Keith..I don't about this...your not thinking straight and shiro would kill us" I pushed away from him and brought him back over to his bed and he grabbed my hand

"Please lance.." he looked like he was gonna cry "I promise I wouldn't regret it..and I don't care what shiro thinks.."

"I-...fine..if this is what you want" I grabbed his wrist and placed his hands above his head holding him into the bed "ready?"

"I'm always ready" his breathing became heavy I leaned down leave small kisses down the side if neck as squirmed underneath me he struggled to get his hands free but I wouldn't let him I shifted his wrists put one hand on top and held them both into the bed while my other hand made its way to my jacket zipper I pulled it down with out hesitation and gasped as the cold air hit his body i finally let of go of his hands and made my way to his to his hole he was already soaked and more slick just kept come out of him I could let him suffer anymore I stuck a finger in him and he moaned he was really tight "a-ahh l-la-" I moved my hand off his wrist and over his mouth he almost screamed my name and honestly I would loved to hear him scream my name and forget his own but for nobody could know

"hey didn't I tell you to stay quiet" I stuck in another finger and began moving them in and out quickly he wants to act tough all the time so he should be able to handle this his loud moans with muffled by my hand that was still covering his mouth I stopped moving my fingers and he stopped moan, as he began to whine and bucked his hip a bit "hold on mullet" I uncovered his mouth to let him speak

"d-dont call m-me that" he got out between his heavy pants I began moving my fingers in and out again but this time looking for his prostate "a-ahh" he bit his lip trying not to let any noise escape from his lips

"I don't think your in the place to be telling me what to do right now mullet..so be good and stay quiet because it about to get a little rough" he nodded his head "good now what way do you wanna face?" I pulled my fingers out of him 

"I'm not-" He was panting, tying to catch his breath and restarted his sentence "what ever you want papi" my face turned red hearing him call me that

"Okay then" I smirked and grabbed his hips flipping him over and pulling his hips up leaving his head in the pillow this way he would be loud and position myself I would have slammed into him but I knew this was his first time so I slid in slowly as he moaned a bit but it was muffled by the pillow i let him get used to my size

"Y-you can m-move now.." his words were muffled

"Are you sure keith" I asked

"Y-yes please just fuck me lance" that was all I needed to hear and I began to slide in and out Slowly picking up the pace soon slamming into him as he begged me for more it didn't take long for keith to cum all over his chest and his hips started falling I picked them back up 

"stay up your almost done don't quit now keith" he tired but once I start picking up pace again they fell I could tell he was trying I picked them up and held them still slamming into him eventually my movement became sloppy and I pulled out as fast as possible and came on his back and fell down right next to him


	7. Chapter 7

(lance's pov)

"Mhm lance" keith reached his arm out towards me but he was bit weak

"hey I think we should get you cleaned up.." I blushed as i sat up and grabbed my jacket to give to him

"I don't think I can walk yet" he said calmly before taking the jacket out if my hands just hold it

"I guess I'll have to carry you then" I smirked and grabbed his hands to sit him up

"...if you must" he rolled his eyes and slid my jacket on himself

"Oh don't look so mad mullet you love it" he rolled his eyes again while I pulled up my pants and stood up and picked him up

"Just hurry up lance" he giggled a bit and snuggled into my chest a bit as I carried him to the shower quietly making sure not wake anyone "wait what about my nest..." He whispered and looked a bit uneasy

"hey everyone's sleeping your nest will be fine keith...I promise" I whispered while opening the bathroom door "here" I let him step down on to the cold bathroom floor "your ok without-"

"Y-yes I'm fine now please just go to m-my room and wait for me!" He studders it was really cute

"Okay just be careful" I giggled and walked out of the bathroom

(keith's pov)

"jesus christ what have I done?!" I whispered to myself while looking in the mirror "shiro's gonna kill us.." my face was red, my hair was a disaster, and my body was to sticky for my own liking I stepped over to the shower and turn the water letting it heat up and eventually got in letting the hot water hit my body I reached my hand to rub the back of my neck and thought about how he didn't mark me "should I have asked him..." I whispered but then shiro popped into my mind and his feelings about this but that shouldn't matter to me and yet it still does I scrubbed my body and turned off the water grabbing a towel from under the sink drying myself as Lance's jacket caught my eye I forgot about it i picked it sliding it on and zipping it then opening the bathroom door to go straight back to my room allura's room caught my eye her light was on and I could smell somebody else's pheromones I sniffed again realizing it was an omgea but didn't knock just left and walked into my room to see lance fixing my nest "hey! what are you doing!" I growled a bit

(Lance's pov)

"You had slick and sweat on half the things in your best so I took them to the washing machine to be cleaned" I put my hands up in defense "I was going to take the jacket as well but-"

"N-no not the jacket!" He whimpered

"h-hey I'm sorry" I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist "I didn't think you would be upset because I added some other things of mine to replace the things in the wash..."

"oh..what did you bring" he perked up a bit and looked at his bed

"I brought another tank top, another shirt, my robe since I sleep in it a lot, my pillow, and my blankets.." he smiled after

"Okay...but what are you gonna sleep with tonight if all your stuff is in here.." he pushed away from my chest and walked over to his nest

"I thought I could sleep in here with you tonight" I walked towards the bed as he blushed getting up the covers

"O-oh u-uh yeah you can but um" he studded and looked away from me "what about shiro and what about my random waves of heat?.."

"Shiro's an alpha and so is allura so they won't come in your home at all cost, matt won't come in either because of his sensitive nose so the worse we have to worry about is hunk and pidge" i sat down next to him

"Pidge and hunk aren't a problem either" he giggled and pulled my arm so I would lay down next to him

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what he was talking about

"I saw-..actually I can't tell you yet" he snuggled into my chest "but I promise I will...but also my waves of heat..are to much for you to handle all the time..are you sure you can stay?" I pulled him in closer

"well that's for you to decide not me" I said calmly closing my eyes almost falling asleep

"oh y-yeah I guess it is" he studded a bit unsure what answer was the right one

"you don't have to answer right now keith..just get some rest" I moved my hand to his mullet and ran my fingers though it he didn't say a word and was sleeping in matter of seconds "cute..."

(Keith's pov)

I woke up with a flash of heat my body was burning up "god damn it" I sat up looking around not seeing lance was it a dream I then looked down my nest it had the thing he had brought last night it wasn't a dream I smiled and blushed "where's lance..?" I got up and threw on some really clothes and kept Lance's jacket as well and made my way to kitchen not to look for lance but because I haven't eaten anything in almost a whole day finally I made it into the kitchen to see the table that all my friends were sitting at the table


	8. Chapter 8

(keith's pov)

I walked straight past them just wanting to get food hoping my scent was to strong

"Keith what are you doing out here!" Shiro plugged his nose as well as allura and matt

"Yeah keith I don't think it a great idea for you to be out here walking around" allura panted a bit

"I agree with allura and shiro" matt got up and sat on shiro's lap

"can you guys just cut it out I just want some food I'll be gone with in a minute get ahold of yourselves" I grabbed some food out of the cabinet trying to be quick

"You could of just asked me to bring you something keith" pidge said getting up from her chair and walked towards me and lance quietly growled and got up and rushed over to me his face was bit flushed smelling my pheromones but he could handle it

"Come keith I'll get you whatever you need just go back to you room" lance said while grabbing the few items in my hands

"Whoa not happening" shiro said about to get up until matt nudged his shoulder

"maybe you should just let them..we don't need keith screaming again and his obviously don't bother lance as much" he whispered but I could still hear him shiro just nodded his head

"I'm fine lance." I tried to grab my things back

"You may be but their not so just go back to your room I'll bring you your things" he didn't let me take anything

"Lance i-" he put his face next to my ear to quickly whisper

"I suggest you go to the bedroom..so you can have some food and other things" he made me blush

"f-fine hurry up" u stomped off trying to act upset when he was happy I was going to the room with him I let him walk out of the room before saying anything to anyone

"Lance maybe me and hunk should come with you to make sure nothing goes wrong" pidge grabbed hunk hand leading him to me as I began walking out of kitchen I walked a bit faster not wanting them to catch up

"It's fine guys seriously." I finally made it to keith's door but pidge and hunk followed me in as keith was laying on his bed looking at his phone

(Pidge's pov)

"Oh hey lance!..and pidge..and hunk.." keith looked at me confused "uhh why are you guys in here?"

"To make sure lance and you don't done anything stupid" I crossed my arms

"Pidge are you serious I have you your back your supposed to have mine" keith shouted at me and rolled his eyes

"That was different your in heat" I pointed my finger at him

"So!" He shouted at me again "I caught you coming out if hunks room plus I know you have a huge-" I took off my boot and threw it hitting him right in the face

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" lance looked at me confused "Let me get this straight you two are doing-" I took of my other boot throwing it straight at his stomach

"Alright thats enough pidge calm down" hunk grabbed my wrist "let's leave them we need to talk." He sighed and walked towards the exit and I followed him

"Hunk wait what about-" he cut me off

"Why didn't you tell me keith knew?" He opened my door and walked in

"I just..keith..and I caught each other I was coming out of your room..and he was coming out of lance's room" I sighed "and we both agreed not to say anything"

"So only keith knew until now..?" I nodded my head "okay well I guess that's fine" he huffed

"Sorry.." I went to leave before he stepped in front of me

"Wait pidge are you okay" I blushed when he asked me looking worried 

"Y-yes I'm fine" I turned around to hide my blush just wanting to avoid his questions I had no logical reason to not be alright but I just haven't felt myself since the other night

"Okay..." I walked out if the room before he could ask me anymore questions I'm sure what ever I was feeling was just to un-natural for me maybe I should talk to a doctor or maybe my thoughts were cut off when lance passed by me as I walked down to keith's room

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"huh?..oh yeah I'm going to talk to shiro and matt but keith is changing real quick so just knock before going in there" he walked away from me

"Uh okay.." I ignored him and made my way to keith's door knocking before entering just lance said "hey keith I'm coming in!"

"Okay!" I walked in he sat on his bed wearing blue gym shorts, a blue tank top, and lance's jacket "lance already brought me food...so what's up?" He sat up and patted his hand on the bed

"I just wanted to check on you-" I cut myself off knowing I was kinda of lying "actually I just wanted to talk" opening up feels weird to me

"Oh really?!" He smiled as I sat down next to him 

"Don't act so surprised!" I shouted he laughed at me a bit

"Sorry but you usually open up like this..but anyways what do you wanna talk about you and hunk?" He raised his eyebrows up and down trying to be funny

"Actually a few things but yeah let's start with that. Did you tell lance before I said anything?" 

"No I didn't tell him but I did say I would tell him as soon as possible"

"oh ok" I thought about what to say next "also I feel like shit for hiding our..rela-..frie-..actually I have no idea!!" I huffed and put my face in both of my hands "keith what do I do?"

"Honestly pidge I don't think you should tell him yet maybe wait till that stupid party thing of Matt's"


	9. Chapter 9

(pidge's pov)

"and how would I do that?" I asked him

"Don't worry i have a plan" Keith smiled at me

"Okay..I'm trusting you but just don't mess this up please" i couldn't stop think about the weird feeling i've been feelings for the past few weeks and thought about bring it up the keith should I or just go see a doctor first...

"hey pidge you good you've been quiet for a few minute" he waved his hand in front of my face 

"oh yeah just thinking" I looked down my hands and played my thumbs

"About?" Usually this was the part where I would shut him down but I couldn't help but talk I could stand all this being on my chest all the time

"About me.. i've been feeling off for the last few weeks and now my smell and hearing is getting a lot stronger, my scent is getting a bit stronger and I just don't feel like myself and I guess..I'm kinda worried...I have no logical reason to be feeling like this or my body to be acting like this but I am.." I let everything out he looked at me surprised before saying anything

"Wow..umm I have no idea but you are right about your scent it is getting a bit stronger." He paused "are you pregnant?" His question made me jump up in shock

"What the hell keith!!" I shouted but lowered my voice before talking again "how could that even happen??"

"Uh you and hunk have-" I cut him off quickly

"Let me stop you right there..First off me and hunk have never had..sex" my face became a bit red "Second I'm a virgin.." my face became darker "and lastly I'm to sca-...nevermind you get the point"

"Oh sorry pidge" he laughed a bit "well then have you gone to a doctor yet?" He asked

"No I haven't..should I?"

"Yes you should and I'll even come with you before the party thing on friday if you want me too" so that party thing is on friday guess that's good to know

"Wait Friday? You only started you heat on monday won't you still be in post heat?" He looked at me with a small smile

"No my post is on thursday.."

"Then yeah actually I'm not a fan for needles if I have do any test so it would be nice to have some one in my corner" I smiled

"Alright well is their anything else?" He asked

"No I think i've been in here long enough already you should get some rest" I got up walked towards the door "and thanks keith I really need that" I walked out of the room heading to the living where I heard shiro talking

"Oh hey pidge wanna hangout?" Shiro was sitting on the couch along with matt, lance and even hunk

"Uh sure" I smiled "what are you guys up too?"

"Talking about Friday- oh wait we never told you" i walked over to the couch with two spots open either next to hunk or shiro

"Hunk already told me" I smiled and sat down next to him

"Oh cool" he went back to talking about Friday and all the others as well but my head was else where I couldn't stop thinking about that doctor's visit I haven't gone to a real doctor since I was younger would it be weird what were they even going to do because I'm pretty sure I won't just be shoved into a pod

"Earth to pidge" matt shouted

"Oh uh what did you guys say?" I asked

"What did and drinks do you want?" Matt questioned

"Wait I don't have to hide me drinking this time" I asked him not thinking shiro was letting me drink shiro sighed while matt busted out laughing "wait what do guys like to drink?" I looked around at my friends

"Beer" shiro said with a smile

"Vodak" matt shouted before giggling

"Fireball.. it's the best way to make choices you'll regret in the morning or choices you'll love" lance raised his eyebrows up and down

"I've only drink beer before" hunk shrugged his shoulders I forgot he didn't really drink

"Honestly anything except beer is cool with me you should ask keith as well" i yawned

"Wait is Keith even gonna be done with his heat" matt asked looking at shiro

"Yeah his post heat is thursday" everyone looked a bit confused "don't worry his is just short" shiro looked down at the ground a bit upset but no wanted to question it at the moment but the room got to quiet

"Hey shiro can we go to the room and talk?" Matt grabbed shiro's hand and pulled him out of the room super quick leaving me, lance and hunk alone this is a bit awkward

"Okay so I'm just gonna say it and please don't throw anything at me...you guys are dating?" Both our face turned to look at each other of a few seconds and then turned to lance and shrugged our shoulders "what does that mean?!" 

"It means mind your fucking business lance." I rolled my eyes

"Pidge!" Hunk huffed "what she means is no we're not together." He got up to leave

"Where are you going?" I asked hunk before he walked out into the hallway

"To my room." He said nothing else and just left

(Lance's pov)

"Wow...I'm just gonna assume he's not to happy about you guys not" I looked a pidge a bit upset

"Maybe.." I gave her a serious look before saying anything

"Maybe really?...tell me what happened?" I wanted her to open up about this I mean me and hunk are really close he seemed really upset


	10. Chapter 10

(pidge's pov)

"and how would I do that?" I asked him

"Don't worry i have a plan" Keith smiled at me

"Okay..I'm trusting you but just don't mess this up please" i couldn't stop think about the weird feeling i've been feelings for the past few weeks and thought about bring it up the keith should I or just go see a doctor first...

"hey pidge you good you've been quiet for a few minute" he waved his hand in front of my face 

"oh yeah just thinking" I looked down my hands and played my thumbs

"About?" Usually this was the part where I would shut him down but I couldn't help but talk I could stand all this being on my chest all the time

"About me.. i've been feeling off for the last few weeks and now my smell and hearing is getting a lot stronger, my scent is getting a bit stronger and I just don't feel like myself and I guess..I'm kinda worried...I have no logical reason to be feeling like this or my body to be acting like this but I am.." I let everything out he looked at me surprised before saying anything

"Wow..umm I have no idea but you are right about your scent it is getting a bit stronger." He paused "are you pregnant?" His question made me jump up in shock

"What the hell keith!!" I shouted but lowered my voice before talking again "how could that even happen??"

"Uh you and hunk have-" I cut him off quickly

"Let me stop you right there..First off me and hunk have never had..sex" my face became a bit red "Second I'm a virgin.." my face became darker "and lastly I'm to sca-...nevermind you get the point"

"Oh sorry pidge" he laughed a bit "well then have you gone to a doctor yet?" He asked

"No I haven't..should I?"

"Yes you should and I'll even come with you before the party thing on friday if you want me too" so that party thing is on friday guess that's good to know

"Wait Friday? You only started you heat on monday won't you still be in post heat?" He looked at me with a small smile

"No my post is on thursday.."

"Then yeah actually I'm not a fan for needles if I have do any test so it would be nice to have some one in my corner" I smiled

"Alright well is their anything else?" He asked

"No I think i've been in here long enough already you should get some rest" I got up walked towards the door "and thanks keith I really need that" I walked out of the room heading to the living where I heard shiro talking

"Oh hey pidge wanna hangout?" Shiro was sitting on the couch along with matt, lance and even hunk

"Uh sure" I smiled "what are you guys up too?"

"Talking about Friday- oh wait we never told you" i walked over to the couch with two spots open either next to hunk or shiro

"Hunk already told me" I smiled and sat down next to him

"Oh cool" he went back to talking about Friday and all the others as well but my head was else where I couldn't stop thinking about that doctor's visit I haven't gone to a real doctor since I was younger would it be weird what were they even going to do because I'm pretty sure I won't just be shoved into a pod

"Earth to pidge" matt shouted

"Oh uh what did you guys say?" I asked

"What did and drinks do you want?" Matt questioned

"Wait I don't have to hide me drinking this time" I asked him not thinking shiro was letting me drink shiro sighed while matt busted out laughing "wait what do guys like to drink?" I looked around at my friends

"Beer" shiro said with a smile

"Vodak" matt shouted before giggling

"Fireball.. it's the best way to make choices you'll regret in the morning or choices you'll love" lance raised his eyebrows up and down

"I've only drink beer before" hunk shrugged his shoulders I forgot he didn't really drink

"Honestly anything except beer is cool with me you should ask keith as well" i yawned

"Wait is Keith even gonna be done with his heat" matt asked looking at shiro

"Yeah his post heat is thursday" everyone looked a bit confused "don't worry his is just short" shiro looked down at the ground a bit upset but no wanted to question it at the moment but the room got to quiet

"Hey shiro can we go to the room and talk?" Matt grabbed shiro's hand and pulled him out of the room super quick leaving me, lance and hunk alone this is a bit awkward

"Okay so I'm just gonna say it and please don't throw anything at me...you guys are dating?" Both our face turned to look at each other of a few seconds and then turned to lance and shrugged our shoulders "what does that mean?!" 

"It means mind your fucking business lance." I rolled my eyes

"Pidge!" Hunk huffed "what she means is no we're not together." He got up to leave

"Where are you going?" I asked hunk before he walked out into the hallway

"To my room." He said nothing else and just left

(Lance's pov)

"Wow...I'm just gonna assume he's not to happy about you guys not" I looked a pidge a bit upset

"Maybe.." I gave her a serious look before saying anything

"Maybe really?...tell me what happened?" I wanted her to open up about this I mean me and hunk are really close he seemed really upset


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the reason keith is acting all submissive and omega like is because of his heat and it actually tends to confuse lance but he doesn't wanna say anything about it

(Keith's pov)

It was almost midnight and I haven't seen lance since earlier and I couldn't help feel lonely suddenly feeling hot while beginning to pant "shit another wave" I just wanted this to end and didn't wanna feel alpha crazy anymore or maybe it was more lance crazy I blushed then thought about my omgea childhood I had been on suppressant my whole life before this the only heats I ever remember happening was when I was 14 and that was day I got my first bottle of suppressants there wasn't much I could remember about that day beside passing out in the middle of a gas station and then my one heat when I was probably 16 they were both four days long so I had to get test taken on me and found out the worse part about having a four day heat that I barely had a chance of ever having pups the doctors said I had maybe a 15% chance while in heat I hated being an omega in general but I always had that hope of having my own pups if I had to be an omega but of course that chance was ripped away from me I just wanted cry but still craved lance   
"maybe I should text him.." I pulled my phone out to see it was dead so I had to plug it in and let it charge but I didn't wanna wait I got up from the bed almost falling back down from the pain on the bottom half of my body "damn it keith pull yourself together!" I whispered to myself and started walking to the door and opened it smelling the scent of alpha's and suddenly my instincts took of and I headed straight to the sweet and dominant scent coming from them which for an omega is probably a death wish but I couldn't help it these were alpha's I knew and trusted the closer I got to the living room the more mushy my mind became the scent of so may alphas was very overwhelming and overpowering but they just smelled amazing finally I made it to the living room the smell of alpha's calling me to them it and I couldn't help it I walked in to see lance, shiro, allura and matt "hey guys" I smiled my pheromones filling the room as I entered 

"Keith what are you doing?!" Shiro didn't even bother shouting at me because he could drown out my scent with Matt's

"Yeah keith you shouldn't be in here come on I'll take you back to your room" lance said going to stand up

"Please keith go-" allura tried to speak but had to cover her nose she couldn't handle my scent

"Alright come on keith" lance grabbed my shoulders and turned me around and walked me out into the hallway "what did I tell you!" He let out a low growl "I told if you need anything call me or text me!" His voice was getting a bit louder he smelt protective and angry "not walk into to a room with 2 other alpha's!" He started walking a bit faster

"I-i'm sorry" I whimpered "I-i wasn't t-thinking right.." I stop walking making him stop behind me letting out a scent of distress but I couldn't help it but I kinda like him being protective

(Lance's pov)

"No keith" i sighed "you didn't do anything wrong I shouldn't be mad" it's just your in heat and shouldn't be around so many alpha's" huffed him from behind but he pulled out of my grip and turned around to look at me

"I shouldn't even be around you..." He backed away from me a bit mad it made me confused

"I thought you wanted to be..?" I took a step forward "listen Keith I'm sorry I should have got so mad at you.." I sighed "but how can I not when-" I cut myself off not wanting to make this situation worse

"I do lance but you can't expect me to hind in my room for days alone!" He started screaming

"I can't exactly stay in your room 24/7 keith" I tried to keep myself calm

"Oh you can't and why is that alpha!" Keith always seems to call me alpha when he's upset now it kinda cute

"Keith you already know why...now please let's go to your room" I reached out towards him and then he took off walking towards the living room "Keith what the hell are you doing!" I shouted following him

"Fixing this problem I want my alpha in my nest now and for the rest of my heats so I'm telling shiro he can stick it up his ass" he took off running 

"Keith!" I screamed as I ran after him suddenly shiro ran out of the living room door along with matt to keep Keith away from allura

"Shiro!" Keith screamed "I'm taking lance to my bedroom you bother or me or take my alpha and I will personally stab you with my knife" Keith started growling no knew what to say to calm him down so shiro nodded his head and Keith turned around grabbing my hand pulling me straight to him bedroom

"Keith.." I tried to comfort him before we made it to his room he opened the door and pushed me inside and walked in "alright that's it!..Stop pushing me around get into your sleep clothes and get in your nest I'm going to grab my clothes!" I shouted at him

"Yes alpha" he smiled then submitted walking to his closet pulling of a pair of shorts it kinda scared me keith was usually very hard headed and never listen to anything demanding from me ever

"Uh..okay I'll be back then.." I left to go get clothes and walked back quickly opening his door to him laying in his nest with a pair of shorts on "wow I wasn't expecting that but it's fine are you tired?" I asked him

"Actually yes alpha" he smiled again wanting me to get in his nest

"Keith you don't have to call me that" I removed shirt to change as he stared at me with his face flushed

"I know but I fits you" he smirked at me as I continued to change now blushing a bit

"Your adorable keith" I made my way to his nest and laid down to cuddle him

"Yeah" he giggled "goodnight alpha" he snuggled into my chest

"night keith"


	12. Chapter 12

(keith's pov)

I woke to hear soft whispering in my ear as my face was sweating "hey keith i made you some food" I sat up and looked at lance breakfast in his hand

"You know for an alpha your pretty mushy" I giggled a bit before yawning

"Is that a good thing?" He smiled a bit handing me the food in his hands and I happily took it

"Yeah" I smiled with a light red blush on my cheeks "thank you" i thanked him and then stuffed my mouth full

"I guess heat makes you hungry" lance giggled

"Honestly I have no idea...this is only the 3rd heat I've had without suppressants.." I became a bit embarrassed as lance sat on the bed and reached to touch me but stopped "what were you gonna do?"

"Oh uh I was gonna play with you hair but nev-" he blushed

"Oh.." I fished my plate and set it on the ground "you can if you want" I laid my head on his lap "also today is my last day of heat" I smiled

"That's awesome" he started playing with my hair

"Yeah and friday I'm going with pidge to the doctor before the party thing"

"Oh okay...but why are you telling me all this?" I couldn't see his face but could feel how surprised he was

"Just thought you would wanna know.." I blushed a bit out of embarrassment

"O-of course I wanna know but that's not what meant...but nevermind it was kinda rude anyways" I wanted to protest and make him tell me but him playing with my hair actually made my body in to jello

"W-what were you gonna say?" I huffed and he didn't respond for a second

"Well uh... it's just..you don't usually act an omega or act clingy or really any of things you've been doing for the past few days" he stopped moving his fingers and flipped my head so I would be looking towards him

"It would be rude...but we both know that's true...but I have no idea maybe heat just brings out my biological instincts.." my eyes became a little watery as I tried laughing it off

"Whoa! Keith I didn't mean to up set you! I'm sorry!"

"No no this isn't because of you" I giggled tears beginning to fall on my face

"Than please tell me keith" he wiped the tears from under my eyes "listen you can tell me anything and you know that so?"

"Lance...you know how heat usually gives an omega about a 90 something percentage of having a baby?.." I let out a scent of distress he looked super worried probably thinking I was pregnant which I would have been much happier with

"Shit we didn't use-" I cut him off knowing exactly where this conversation was going

"That doesn't matter...I'll probably never get pregnant anyways.." lance looked a bit upset "I'm sorry if that's a problem.." I whimpered

"Well do you want my honest opinion.." he asked and I nodded my head "I would love to have pups one day.." I nodded my head as he lightly touched my hair "but if that isn't an option in my future I would probably adopt...either way I would never breed with anybody else but my omega" he smiled

"thanks lance you really are the best alpha i could ever ask for.." I sat up as lance looked at me star stuck "you okay there lance?" I giggled before being pulled into a passionate kiss locking his fingers in my hair and before I knew he was on top of me looking down at me blushing watching me catch my breath

(Lance's pov)

"Your beautiful" I looked at keith as he were a being from other universe he was everything I could ever dream of and more watching as keith's face turned red

"Lance don't treat me like girl" he rolled his eyes but I knew inside he loved the compliments I gave him, knew he love the way I try and put him first, and knew he even loved the way I tease him about his mullet

"Fine mullet it is then" I leaned in for a kiss before a finger stopped me "hey" I said his finger still sitting on my lips

"Stop using pet names and just-" I cut him off knowing exactly what my omega wanted.

{Time skip to midnight}

Keith was fast asleep in my arms I knew tomorrow was he post heat but I couldn't help but wonder will he still act like this even even his heat ends will he still need an alpha question flew around but soon enough I was asleep thinking of nothing

"Lance" I heard keith whimpering I sat up to make sure he was ok and he face was red sweat dripping from his face panting I placed my hand on his forehead he was burning up I questioned if it was early post heat usually when omega got fevers was during pre heat

"Here I'll go get you some medicine" I had a very tired and deep voice as I got out bed and stood up I felt a small pull on my boxer since it happened to be the only thing I was wearing I turned my head to look at the omega sitting on his knees needy "yeah keith?" I yawned after

"Don't leave please" he looked so innocent

"I'm just going to get you medicine amor" I smiled bending down to pick up my pants off the floor but keith moved a bit faster than I thought he would as stood up to see a smiling keith in front of me as I got pushed down on the bed and straddled by the sinister looking omega who obviously had a lot thoughts going though his mind "come on you need some medicine and water"

"If you don't stay I won't hesitate to tie your hands" he smiled going straight for my neck

"Keith." He still didn't budge kissing and licking on my scent gland and all over my neck wanting me to break "I'm not joking keith." He almost listened to me struggling to keep himself latched to me "Keith!" He let go letting me get up leaving him on my lap still "listen your gonna get sick if I don't get you some medicine amor I promise I'll come right back" I stood up as his legs wrapped around me giving me a tight squeeze before getting down and huffed watching me walk out of his room


	13. Chapter 13

(Lance's pov)

I walked into to kitchen to grab keith some water and saw pidge she looked a bit off but nothing to crazy just like she had an all night gaming fest "hey pidge stay up late?" she looked a bit surprised and her scent was really strong for a beta but I didn't ask

"Yeah just tired.." she walked off to her room most likely to pass out but I just found Keith his medicine and made my way back to his nest

(Pidge's pov)

I felt like garbage it was weird usually I only felt like this when I stayed up for a few days straight thank god I'm going to the doctor's with keith friday i finally made it to room and striped my long pants leaving me in my jacket and crawled into bed I spotted the jacket hunk let me have the other day at the bottom of my bed I grabbed it snuggling it till I passed out but the sleep didn't last more than a few hours when I woke up to my door opening my eyes were barely open as the figures walked into my room and whispered to each other I could one figure was shiro but not the other one so i just watched as my eyes adjusted to the light "what are you guys doing in my room" I fully opened my eyes sitting up to see matt and shiro looking around my room

"Oh shit pidge we thought you weren't in here.." matt walked towards my bed as I pushed the jacket under my pillow hoping they didn't see it

"I don't give a shit what do you want." I was pissed and tired as matt sat on the edge of my bed

"Matt wanted to your dumb video game with hunk but we thought you weren't here at first" shiro kept looking for the video game

"Bottom shelf to the right" I sighed "you guys could of just asked you know" I went go get out bed the jacket I was wear was long enough to cover me so I had nothing to worry about

"Pidge! Your not wear pants!" Shiro averted his eye and grabbed the video game

"Shiro you can't even see anything" matt and me both stated

"Still she's like my sister" shiro opened the door and walked out of the room

"She is my sister" matt laughed and followed him "but he's right you should probably put some pants on before you come out here" I didn't respond and just rolled my eyes

"Idiots" I whispered to myself while grabbing a pair on shorts off my desk and went to keith's room i just kinda wanted to hangout and relax not really be loud and crazy I knocked on the door as lance opened the door "oh your here nevermind sorry" I turned around to walk away

"I've been here since the other day but keith's sleeping I think he started his preheat early

"Does he have a very bad fever?" He nodded his head "does is sweating a lot?" He nodded his head once more "then he probably is but I don't really know much about omegas cycles like keith's sorry lance"

"It's not your fault he barely even knows anything like this about himself" he sighed "oh hey why you going to the doctor's on friday?"

"oh. Oh uh yeah I'm going because I haven't felt the best lately and I just need to get checked out keith suggested it" I looked around to see nobody near us "just please don't tell anyone.." I begged him

"Of course that's you business to share not mine" he smiled

"Thanks lance" I hugged him

"Anytime pigeons" he hugged me back laughing I pushed back off of him and rolled my eyes

"You think your funny"

"Yeah pretty much" he laughed a bit before going back in keith room "later pidge"

"Later" I waved and walked off to my room

(Keith's pov)

"Lance" I whimpered my whole body was hurting and felt like it was on fire

"here take these and drink some water please I'm have hunk make you some soup if you want I'm sure he wouldn't mind" I reached towards him with and open hand a little weak from the heat covering me

"Thank you lance" he dropped the pills in my hand and I popped them in my mouth and snatched the water from him chugging the whole glass and panted after

"Yeah I'll ask hunk about that soup and get you some more water...but first" he sat down next me and scratched my back a bit making me squirm I felt really sensitive "do you think your in pre heat?" He asked take his hand of my back

"probably..i'm sorry" i felt like I need to apologise

"Hey you don't have to apologise it's natural and you can't help it" he grabbed my hand and held it "plus...I enjoy feeling useful.." he smiled gripping my hand a bit tighter 

"Well then glad I could help sharpshooter" I leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by a hand on chest

"You need to rest for now keith" he smiled as I rolled my eyes "and I need to ask hunk to make soup for you" he tried to stand up but I grab his wrist and hummed in response

"Can I at least have a kiss" I looked up at him sitting on my knees wearing just a pair of boxers on hand on his wrist and one by chin

"Yes but stop trying to look so cute" he smiled and bent down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepin the kiss a bit and he did seem to mind as he propped himself up with his hand on my mattress still standing in the same spot as he pulled off he bit my lip

"you know I'm not cute right" I blushed his face still in front of mine and arms still around his neck as I stared into his bright blue eye 

"Well your cute to me mullet and you'll just have to learn to live with it" he laughed a bit and pulled away and I let my arms slip off of his shoulders "now get some rest" i laid my head down on my pillow and watched him walk out of the room leaving me alone but I fell asleep pretty quickly


	14. Chapter 14

(Lance's pov)

I made my way to hunks room and knocked on door waiting a few minutes before he answered the door out of breath a bit "oh hey lance what do you need?" His hair a mess and something on his neck but I could tell what it was at first

"Uhh you busy?" I laughed "I can handle it nevermind" I waved him off realizing he had pretty bad bite marks on his neck

"Oh no I was helping pidge with one her stupid rouge robots" he sighed "anyways what do you need?"

"Oh yeah...well i was just gonna ask if you could help me make some of that soup keith really likes because isn't really eating much" I had light pink on my cheeks

(Hunk's pov)

"yeah just let me get changed first" I went to close the door before lance smiled

"You should also cover those marks buddy" lance flicked my neck

"Hey!" I shouted as he ran off to the kitchen at this point I probably shouldn't even help him but he's my bestfriend plus it was my fault pidge attacked my neck 15 minutes ago shes never usually like that on me it was kinda surprising and a little painful but she looked so happy I couldn't stop her or myself I changed my clothes and looked for my hoodie and realized pidge probably had it but i shouldn't go to her room yet someone might be out there I sighed and cracked open the door to see no one in the hall so I walk to her room entering without knocking once I was in i closed the door behind me quickly

"A-ahh hunk!" She shouted at me I didn't even realize until now that she was standing in nothing but a lacy green pair of panties I covered my eyes and turned to face the door

"S-sorry I didn't-!" I didn't know what to do i've never seen pidge in anything less then shorts and tank top I never wanted to push her and she never asks me for anything so we just let our boundaries figure themselves out

"J-just hold on" I heard a lot of movement of clothing and footsteps before it became completely quiet again before I felt her tap shoulder "you can t-turn around now.." she sounded really nervous but I did as she and uncovered my eyes and blushed this time she had her bra and panties on her face more red then before neither of us knew what to say while trying to keep eye contact "o-okay can you just say something please this is getting embarrassing" she covered her face with her hands

"Y-you look adorable but I don't think that's really what your going for here right?" I smiled I couldn't help it look her up and down once more

"Yeah not exactly..." she tried holding back her laughter "sorry.." she uncovered her face

"It's okay guess neither of us expected this to happen today" I was still kinda star struck

"Yeah" she giggled "but..it's okay" she smiled softly "wow!" She gasped while starring at me

"What?" I looked at her confused as she walked forward

"I really did a number on you" she reached out to touch a bite mark 

"yeah and lance saw them" I rolled my eye as I felt her cold fingers on me

"Sorry...do you need your jacket to cover it up?" I nodded my head "okay" she walked to her bed and grabbed the jacket handing it to me "here don't let shiro see them"

"I know pidge" I smiled before she hugged me in response "hey wanna help me and lance cook?" I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her towards me

"We both know I can't cook" she giggled

"Yeah but your good company and pretty good looking" she pushed out of the hug face red

"Well I can't exactly wear just this" she walked to her desk grabbing her green jacket and some shorter green gym shorts and slipped them on "you should also put on the jacket before I take it back" she smiled

"Oh yeah" I put my jacket on and opened the door "come on lance had already been waiting for a while"

"Ok ok slow down" she followed me to the kitchen

"Finally I thought you forgot about me" lance looked up from his phone before realizing pidge was with me "oh so you almost did forget" he laughed pidge glared at him

"At least I'm not currently kissing my emo boyfriend's ass" pidge rolled her eyes as lance's face turn red and glared back at her

"Let's just cook already" i walked to the cabinets and started pulling out different ingredients as lance followed my to the stove and pidge sat down and pulled out her phone to play a game the kitchen was silent for almost 30 minutes

(Pidge's pov)

"Hello" allura sat down at the table

"Allura thank god your here their boring" I huffed as allura pulled out her phone that getting blown up by messages

"Wow allura aren't you popular today" lance looked back at us

"It's just a friend" allura texted back only to get a response not even a few seconds later

"Just friends don't make you blush" I leaned across the table and whispered to her

"Pidge please" she shushed me and muted her phone "you guys can meet her friday" I gasped

"It's a-" she covered my mouth with her hand

"Shut up!" Her yelling making the boys turn around

"You guys ok back there?" Hunk asked us and I just raised a thumbs up until they turned back around then I proceeded to point down at my phone and she let my mouth go and grabbed her phone

"please don't say anything :(" allura texted me first

"allura!!! That's insane" I was surprised allura wasn't a big dating fan she liked to stay to herself 

"is that weird?"

"No I'm just surprised you never date"

"I know but she's just different.." allura smiled 

"well I can't wait to meet her" I looked up from my phone to see smiling

"Thank you pidge" she looked really happy I just smiled at her in response

"Hey soups done you guys want some?" Lance asked us while he pulled bowls out from the top cabinet 

"Yes please" allura said as she put her hair up into a ponytail

"Sure why not" I shrugged my shoulders I watched lance help hunk fill and bring us the bowls of soup before going back to serve himself and keith

"Hey I'm gonna go check to see if keith's awake" lance said walking out the kitchen with the bowl for about 2 minutes and came back with the same bowl in hand "he's still asleep so I'll eat with you guys first then wake him up" lance went to stove to grab his own bowl and sit down at the table with us

"So lance..how is keith doing..I know i've been avoiding him a lot but I just-" lance cut her off pretty quickly

"He's doing okay just early post heat..and allura you don't have to worry he's not mad at you he understands" lance smiled at her

"That's good.."

"will Keith be fine to leave the house tomorrow?" I asked him 

"Yeah probably but he should still be extra safe" lance looked a bit uneasy 

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked him

"What lance means is that since keith's scent is still a bit stronger he should either bring an alpha with him or wear clothing that has an alpha's scent on it" allura explained

"Just in case some creep smells him" lance said he looked upset or maybe he was just protective

"Well since we are going somewhere we would rather not bring anyone lance you need to lend him something that has your scent on it" I pointed at lance with my spoon

"Okay" he said as we all continued to eat and once we finished we all went our separate ways to do whatever we need to do


	15. Chapter 15

(lance's pov)

"We're you with shiro?" I could smell him on keith any other time and I wouldn't care but he's in heat and just told me he loved me...wrong timing shiro

"Huh?.." he looked at my confused

"We're you with shiro?" I sniffed the air again I just couldn't stand it

"Yeah?..when I was going to the bathroom he walking out and he..didn't even speak to me and ignored every word I said.." he looked upset

"Oh..I'm sorry keith.." keith gave me half smile

"It's okay I'm not worried about it" he whipped all the emotion from his face I knew he was going to shut down soon just like he did when shiro got captured it was pretty obvious that shiro did more then just ignore him but I didn't think pushing keith to talk was gonna get me anywhere in the future

"okay" I gave him a soft smile and him smiled back but I could see the pain in his eyes

"Wanna go to sleep.." he pulled the clothes he was wearing off throwing them somewhere in the room before grabbing a new outfit from his dresser

"Sure..kitten" I tired to lighten the mood

"Don't call me kitten ever again" keith glared at me

"Whatever mullet" I put my hands up in defense and smiled

(Keith's pov)

"Shut it lover boy" I snapped back at him before crawling into my bed Once I was under the covers lance pulled me towards him

"Mhm only for you" lance couldn't ever hide his feels he was one easy person to read

"Sure" I rolled my eyes playfully "let's just go to sleep sharpshooter" I snuggled with him as he laughed at the nickname

"Night keith" he kiss the top of my head

"Night lance" I smiled knowing he couldn't see it and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep I laid awake for another hour I just couldn't sleep even though I was exhausted my body and mind refused to shut down I turned to lay on my stomach and saw him sleeping he look calm I reached my hand up to touch his hair twisting a few strands around my finger despite the way lance always making fun of my hair he's beginning to grow his own mullet and it looked good on him i felt his body tense and knew I had to stop touching his hair so I continued to toss and turn until I felt lance hug my waist a little tighter

"I don't know what your thinking about but stop just calm down and get some sleep keith..." He was half asleep still i closed my eyes relaxing enough to drift off into unconsciousness for the rest of the night the next morning was here before no time and I woke up to lance laying on his side next to me messing with my hair I blinked a few time adjusting my eyes before I felt him take his hand away and turn on his back 

"well good morning to you too" I yawned sitting up to stretch finally feeling better just a little tired and shiro's words weighing on my mind lance blushed from getting caught "it's okay" i giggled he hummed in response while nodding I don't get it he can be such a flirt but acts like this with me I don't understand him "so how long have you been awake?" I asked him pushing the covers off of us 

"Maybe an hour.." I was surprised he wait that long for me

"Oh you didn't have to-" he cut me off

"I know but I didn't wanna get out of bed either" he looked uneasy

"Anything else I should know?" He tensed a little bit at my question

"Uh..no we can just get dressed if you wanna..I know you probably wanna see the team" I nodded my head he wasn't exactly wrong I need to apologise so we climbed out if bed to get dressed I turned my head to catch a glimpse of lance's bare back and chest nothing I haven't seen but it still seemed to make me blush after a few more seconds of starring we made he looked at me and smirked I finished changing quickly so we could leave the room while walking i felt a hand slip into mine and fingers lock I didn't mind lance holding my hand

"Thank you lance" I whispered tightening my grip on his hand a little bit before walking into the kitchen once in I looked around the kitchen everyone sitting down including shiro...

"Hey guys" I smiled everyone looked so happy while greeting me excited to see I was doing okay after my heat except shiro now he was actually ignoring me now lance went to cabinet to grab us breakfast letting me chat "hey allura I just wanted sorry for being so crazy the last few days I shouldn't have come near you like that" i glared at shiro for a moment after apologising to her but thankfully no one noticed except him

"Thank you keith" she smiled "I know it hard to control instincts but I appreciate the apology" she stood up and gave me a tight hug

"I also just wanted to say thanks to you guys for putting up with me" I looked at pidge, hunk and matt

"Here Keith" lance handed me some cereal and spoon so I sat down but not in my usual spot in between lance and shiro today I made lance sit next to him finally people start feeling the tension in the room while we tried enjoying our food once shiro was done he got up with saying a word to put his dish in the sink and leave I growled quietly but everyone including lance knew they should never get in between me and shiro's fights

"Oh keith I was wondering since your feeling better now do you mind if we go today instead" pidge asked me

"Yeah of course" pidge smiled after my words still looking a bit uneasy about going to the doctor's 

"Awesome..be ready at noon" I looked at phone to see it was almost 10 

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asked us I was surprised he didn't leave with shiro but he wasn't done eating hunks head perked up wonder the same thing but pidge had no idea what to say and I was just as clueless as her so lance swooped in

"Keith's fever yesterday was pretty bad so pidge offered to take him to get checked out" they nodded their heads I could smell the stress coming off pidge strongly...way to strong for a beta in fact I'm pretty sure lance could smell it too I watched as he sniffed the air secretly to look at me wonder if the smell was from me I shook my head he turned back to hunk and matt and started talking amongst themselves

"hey you okay?" I whispered to pidge she just looked at me and nodded before finishing her breakfast and going to her room

"Hey lance I'm gonna go hop in the shower I'll text you when I'm done" 

"Okay" he smiled as I got up and made my way to the bathroom getting in the shower


	16. Chapter 16

(keith's pov)

I stood in the burning hot water it felt nice letting me get lost in my thoughts about lance, shiro, and myself I still didn't understand why shiro said lance would fight him or why lance asked me if I was with him..and why I lied about our conversation like an idiot maybe it was an alpha thing...I wish I had learned more knowledge on omeags, alphas, and betas when I was younger but I never did I never wanted or even need to care...and the suppressants made even easier until now i turned off the water not even caring about my unwashed hair I needed to get out I couldn't handle being in my head any longer I went to grab my towel but realized I forgot it "shit" so I texted lance "hey can you bring me my towel I forgot it :(" he didn't even text me back just knocked on the door after a few minutes I cracked open the door to make sure it was lance and it wasn't it was pidge

"Don't open the door anymore just take the towel and this shirt from lance's room!" She shoved the towel and shirt through the crack

"Thanks pidge" I took the items and continued to get ready eventually I left the bathroom fully clothed with dry hair I check my phone again to see its almost 11:30 I walked to the living room entrance to see shiro with lance together I quietly growled turning around to go find pidge I that sound of video games and already knew she was hunk in her room so I knocked first

"Come in!" I heard her yell I opened the door to see allura and matt with pidge and hunk 

"Hey dude" hunks eye didn't leave the screen

"Hey" I sat the edge of pidge's bed next to allura who watched them play rather than actually play herself and watched pidge beat the crap out of matt before handing hunk the remote control as she high-fived him getting up "ready?"

"Yeah" I stand up and follow her out of the room "hunk make sure you turn off the game when your done" she yelled smiling

"So how are things going with you guys?" She shushed me while we walked past the living room finally when we made it outside she started talking

"Really good actually.." she smiled "their was one thing that was unexpected but nothing major" she blushed "what about you and lance?"

"I think it's going good but there are just so much I don't understand about alphas and omegas..." She touched my shoulder

"Don't worry you'll figure it out..so how are we getting their motorcycle? Or driving app?" She asked me

"Driving app I'm really lazy today" i proceeded to order the driver "5 minutes" she nodded her head we stood in silence for a few minutes before I broke it "you look and smell nervous you okay?"

"Yeah..I just haven't gone to a doctor's in years" she sighed

"Well you have nothing to worry about" I tried to ease her mind

"I hope so.." she had a soft smile as the driver pulled up and we hopped in heading to the doctor's office

(Pidge's pov)

Keith thanked the driver while getting out to follow me inside the office we walked to the sign in desk as a blonde women greeted us

"Hello do you have an appointment or are you a walk in?" The women smiled at us she was stunning in my opinion and didn't look older than maybe 20 but she also kind of reminded me of allura besides the blonde hair

"I called yesterday to set an appointment" I spoke to her while keith just stood next to me silent

"Okay name please" she clicked on a computer mouse in front her her getting ready to type

"Oh yeah katie holt" she type something

"Okay perfect" she reached to grab so paperwork and hand it to me "just fill these out and then the doctor will be right with you if you happen to have any question my name's romelle"

"Thank you" me and keith went and sat down to fill out the paperwork I looked at the question all typical question you would expect second gender, symptoms, and any medical disability's I filled out the whole sheet as keith watched 

"Don't forget to add that you can smell and hear a bit stronger" I nodded my head adding it on the sheet

"Wait what's the date?" I asked as my name was called 

"March 20th" I scribbled the date on the paper and looked at keith "do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes please" I sighed standing up and keith tagged along a nurse took us to a room with a scale and tape measure doing both along with taking my vitals after she was finished she took us to a new room one with a few chairs and examination table and closed the door after we entered

"So how you feeling so far?" Keith started chatting with me

"Fine it's not the bad" I giggled before hearing a knock on the door as a doctor entered

"Hello I'm Dr.Davis but you can call me ashley I'm filling in for Dr.Coran today" she reached out to shake my hand

"Hi I'm Katie and this is my friend Keith" I shook her hand as keith waved at her

"Well I'm going to ask you a few questions and then take a blood sample because it seems yours isn't any of our files is that alright?" I nodded my head the doctor asked questions like am I sexually active, if I smoked, and drank I answered all the questions truthfully before a nurse entered the room 

"Here the equipment" she handed the doctor a needles, tubes, band-aids among other things

"Thank you" she took the tools and prepared everything "okay katie this will be a quick pinch" I felt the needle pierce though my skin and tingles in my arm after the blood was starting to be taken after what felt like hours she pulled the needle out and patched up my arm "done" she took the tube of blood and stuck it in the machine to test my second gender as well as test for any medical conditions "she picked up the sheet of paper which my information on it and looked back at the machine confused

"Is something wrong?" I asked her she nodded her head

"Have you been tested for your second gender before?" I shook my head keith starred at the doctor wondering what the problem was

"No but I've always acted like a beta since a child and everyone in my family is a beta as well why?.." she took the other tube of blood and replaced the one in the machine to re-test my blood

"Have you even gotten a period like a beta before?"she asked

"No" I stated quickly getting really nervous 

"Have you experienced anything close to a rut or heat?" I shook my head as she looked back at the machine reading at the results


	17. Chapter 17

(pidge's pov) 

The doctor turned back towards me "well then you got a very rare gene because your not a beta katie your an omega" i thought I was gonna drop dead right then and there I looked at keith his jaw was on the floor

"Wait I'm an omega?" I asked very confused

"She's an omega?" Keith looked surprised but also kinda happy 

"Yes she just happens to be a late bloomer" she pulled a chair over to sit down as I was beginning to freak out keith moved to sit next to me "you must have some questions i imagine" she smiled at me I felt like I was gonna cry "but I'd you don't know where to start I can tell you everything i also happen to be and omega and your friend here is too" she spoke softly 

"I have no idea where to start" I said whiping the tears sitting on my eyelashes away and took a deep breath

"Well first of all you will go through heat about every two and half to three months, next I suggest we find you a birth control Implant you never know what could happen with alphas...also if you don't mind me asking do you have a partner?" Me and Keith were hanging on her every word

"Yes but we've never really gone farther than makeout sessions...he also happened to be a beta" I blushed she nodded her head

"You really like him?" I nodded my head "are you scared that your going to want and alpha instead now?" I felt my eyes beginning to feel watery as I nodded she knew exactly what I was thinking "well I can tell you this an alpha's scent may be tempting to you but if the person your attracted to is a beta you'll want him just as bad as an alpha when in heat" I started to calm down and they could tell knowing that I didn't have to worry to much about that

"Okay is their anything else I should know..." I asked her

"Yes with the signs you've been showing you should start you first heat around the end of april." I nodded "also will you be with your partner during heat?" She asked

"I'm not sure yet.." she nodded

"Well I suggest you get birth control before your first heat starts just to be safe and also you should inform any alpha that lives in the same house with you about your second gender." I tensed 

"Okay" I was nervous about revealing this but I knew it had to be done to keep everyone in the house safe

"Can I also ask a question?" Keith finally spoke

"Of course." The doctor smiled at him

"How does marking work for us?..and also I've been on suppressants my whole life and I also only have a 15% chance if getting pregnant while in heat..is their anything I can do to maybe have a baby in the future?" I looked at keith my jaw on the floor not expecting the baby part

"Well first off suppressants lower your chance of getting pregnant and with your already very low chance I could happen naturally but the best option for you is to freeze eggs and sperm together and implant the fertilized egg in later and see if it works" Keith smiled and nodded "and marking since you are dating an alpha you can be marked by a bite in the back of your neck for your friend here things are a bit different since she is with a beta he cannot mark her but she can scent him" she explained to us 

"Thank you I think that's all we need to know" I got off the examination table and so did keith

"No problem I can also recommend some books for more information of each second gender" she smiled

"That would be great" keith spoke before me

"I'll have the assistant email you the list" she shook my hand once again before we left while keith ordered the driver we made it outside to wait for the car

"Hey thanks for coming with me today" I thanked keith

"No problem it helped me learn more about myself and also I don't you could have handled the situation on your own and hey at least you didn't find out by starting heating that day" he laughed 

"I guess your right" I smiled "but how am I gonna tell the team?"

"Well you can either sit them all down and tell them all together or you can tell them one at a time" 

"I guess the first option" I sighed as the car pulled up "let's just hurry up and get home I wanna get this over with" we got in the car and headed home the whole ride was completely silent until keith put his hand on my shoulder

"Hey I know this isn't what expected but at least we have each right?" He smiled "omega squad?" He took his hand off my shoulder to fist bump me 

"Omega squad" I fist bumped him

"Hey and if you ask me this makes you special no one else in your family is an omega so your one of a kind" we both laughed as the car pulled to stop in front of the house keith thanked the driver as I stepped out of car mentally preparing myself

"Alright let's do this" I smiled walking into the house with keith behind me "hey everyone meeting in the living room!" I shouted before hearing people's doors open as we made our way to the living room everyone entered and sat down

"What up pidge?" Shiro was the first person to speak

"Yeah what happened?" Hunk was the next one

"Well I went to a doctor appointment today and.." I paused to looks at keith sitting on couch next to lance giving me a thumbs up "I'm an omega.." everyone gasped 

"Wait but everyone in our family is a beta and your 17 already how can this I'm so confused" matt looked confused

"I know I know I said the same thing but it's true and I'm just a late bloomer.." I sighed everyone was trying think of what to ask me expect hunk he just smiled at me when I looked at him

"So does mean your gonna act like keith?" Allura asked before quickly correcting herself "what I mean is are you going-" keith cut her off while laughing

"hey thats rude but yes she will still find alpha's tempting but-" he stopped seeing me shake my head no while crossing my arms


	18. Chapter 18

(pidge's pov)

"Wait no we need to know this pidge" shiro said but keith kept his mouth shut which was pretty easy right now because shiro had him pissed

"Yeah pidge we need to know how you'll act and stuff" matt pushed for answers but I couldn't let keith say anything about the beta thing because only a hand full of the house knew about hunk and me 

"Alright" I sighed "yes alpha's scent will affect me but we have no idea how or how bad yet" that's all I could bring myself to say not bring up anything about the beta scent yet because of shiro and matt mostly I would tell hunk and lance later "any other questions?" I looked around the room no one said anything "okay well then everyone can go back to what they were doing before I got home" I smiled everyone got up shiro and matt went to shiro's room, allura went to her room as well while keith, lance and hunk followed me to my room to play video games and talk I heard keith and lance whispering a bit before sneaking off to one of their rooms leaving me and hunk alone to talk "well I guess its just me and you now..." I sounded a little nervous I mean I don't think he cared that I was an omega but I hope he is doesn't feel uncomfortable about not being alpha...

"Yeah.." he sounded just as nervous as me now I opened my door and walked inside closing it behind us

"Before we play the game can we talk?" I asked he nodded his head and smiled sitting on my bed with me "I wanted to explain what the doctor said about you being a beta and she asked me if I really..I mean she told that alpha's may be tempting to me but I'll always be more attracted to person I like.." I wanted to say I love but I didn't know if I should have

"Well that makes me feel a little better" he laughed "but if you don't mind me asking what did she ask about when she said if you really what?" I blushed and bit my lip

"Let's just start from the beginning.." I sighed "she asked if I had a partner..I said yes then she asked your second gender and I told her...and then she said she knew why I was so upset not knowing if I would be able to be with you and i started to cry...then she asked if I'd really loved you...and I said y-yes then she told me that an alpha's scent may be tempting but I'll always be more attracted to the person I love.." I looked down at my hands that sat on my lap

"I love you too pidge" I felt a hand on my face on my face making me look straight at him before kissing me still holding on to my chin even when pulling back from the kiss to ask talk again "will you be my girlfriend?" I jumped out of his grip at the question he asked face turning a bright red 

(Hunk's pov)

"Y-yes" she hugged me with a huge smile on her face overjoyed "but you know that mean we need to tell shiro.." she sighed

"I know but you don't have to be so nervous I'm sure he won't freak out" I didn't really understand why pidge and keith were both scared about shiro finding about me and lance they were scared of the judgement from or something but it made no sense to me

"I'm know he won't freak out about us but he's gonna ask how long this has been going on between us and when I tell him he gonna be mad that we lied to him the whole time" 

"Its better to tell him now then so we don't hide it from him any longer than we already did" she knew I was right but we agreed to do it tomorrow there were already enough topics thrown at everyone today and it was barely 4pm before hearing a knock on the door she got up to open it I saw it was keith and lance and she let them in to play videogames

"Hey dude" lance waved to me while I got up to turn on the gaming system

"Hey" I smiled back at him as he sat on the floor next to me and looked over at pidge she just looked so happy smiling while talking to keith

"Aww pidge congratulations" keith gave her the same happy expression

"Good job buddy" lance smiled

"Thanks" I had a soft smiled on my face as we watched keith and pidge grab the remotes and hurry over to sit by us as we started picking characters to play keith sat by lance and pidge sat on my lap it startled me at first

"This okay right" she whispered to me a light blush on her face

"Yeah" I slowly put my arms around her so I could hold my remote in both hands I pretty sure keith and lance were starring at us but it didn't seem to bother her 

"Ready guys?" She said as we all picked our characters and nodded our head "alright lance hit start" 

"Get ready to have butt kicked!" Lance listened to her pressing the start button

"The only one getting their butt kicked is you lance" pidge and lance starting their usual trash talking fest we continued to play for the next few hours and just like expected pidge beat the crap out of all of us "yes!" Pidge shouted before hitting lance's character with one last hit winning again

"hey I'm gonna go grab something to snack on I'll be back" keith left the room as we started another round


	19. Chapter 19

(Keith's pov)

I lied I was going to talk to shiro our argument was weighing on my mind way to much for my own good I knocked on his door and heard him walk to the door opening it 

"What do you want keith" he glared at me probably wanting to slam the door in my face

"To talk shiro" I whipped all the emotion off my face he didn't need to know how I was feeling in the head right

"Than what do you wanna say?" He was being rude for no reason he's never like this but I didn't say anything and just pushed past him and went into his room to sit down "hey what are you doing?!"

"Shut the door and sit down we need to talk and it's private." I gave him the same attitude he gave me as I sat on his desk chair he didn't even say anything just growled closing the door and behind him

"Okay now what do you want?" He stood by the door

"Well I came in here to apologize for acting like an idiot and-" he cut me off

"Apologizes aren't gonna cut it right now keith you put yourself and the other alpha's in this house in real danger and you especially put lance in danger." I couldn't disagree with him I knew he was right I did put everyone in danger especially lance...

"Don't you understand that I couldn't control it!" I stood up from the chair as I smelt a weird sweet scent

"And don't you understand that your scent was making me go all stupid everytime you came near us!" He walked a little closer to me the room started to smell sweeter the more we yelled at each other

"Shiro you already said this wasn't about my scent" I rolled my eyes falling into my trap without even knowing it

"Well I lied keith!" He sighed as I walked closer to him "I just didn't want you knowing that your scent made me wanna jump on top of you every single time you came near us!..so I ignored you because I thought it would be the easiest thing for the both of us...and then you came in the bathroom screaming at me and I thought I was gonna-" and that the moment I did something I would regret for the rest of my life and that lance would kill shiro for..i put my hands on his shoulders and pressed my lips on to his to kiss him and he didn't push me away he grabbed my waist pulling me in as I moved my arms from his shoulders to wrap them around his neck we continued to makeout for a little while until stopping to breathe pulling out lips apart we jumped back from each other suddenly thinking about lance and matt

"Shit..I-i need to leave" I turned around to leave

"wait!" Shiro grabbed my wrist "I-i'm sorry keith I forgive you and I promise I'll stop ignoring you!" He probably thought I was gonna talk to lance but that would be the stupidest thing to do

"Just do us both a favor and forget this ever happened...we both know we're in love with other people and wouldn't be alive today without them..." I ripped my wrist out of his grip tears started building in my eyes

"Your right..but don't forget your the one who kissed me.." he was trying to be a dick but it felt like it

"...don't forget shiro you didn't exactly push me away either..." I still couldn't look at him I opened the door about to walk out before I turned back to look at him before leaving "sorry shiro" I left to quickly for him to say anything and went straight to my room I could handle this "shit I'm a horrible person" I whispered to myself grabbing clothes to take a shower I couldn't let anyone smell the sweet scent smelling hormones me and shiro released that was all over my clothes and smelling me up along with shiro's normal scent I then remembered I still had some of lance's clothes from when I was heat in my bottom dresser drawer they still kinda smelled like us that would be perfect I opened the drawer to see a pair of gym shorts I stole, his jacket, a light blue tank top, and something I didn't even realized I had "a pair of his boxers?" I whispered "I didn't bring these in here.." but didn't worry about it how they got their grabbed my towel and went to the shower just praying not to run into anyone on the way and luckily my prayer actually work or at least I thought it did i turned the water on and jumped straight into the shower not ever waiting for the water to get hot I grabbed the soap and started to scrub every part of body usually I wouldn't scrub my body like this from any type of scent but now that I knew pidge was an omega and she could probably smell just as good as me I have to walk on eggshells now but I deserve it I looked down at my wrists and memories of scars you could barely see anymore form when I was younger flooded back into my head until I heard a knock on the door "w-who is it?" I answered pouring more soap on my body


	20. Chapter 20

(keith's pov)

"Just me keith" I heard lance's voice and the door open I started to panic "I heard you walk down the hallway but you didn't come back to pidge's room so I came to look for you" I saw the shower curtain start to open

"W-what are you doing?" I asked him nervous for him to see me like this not even thinking about shiro anymore

"Being spontaneous and taking a shower with you but if you don't wanna-" he sounded sad but stopped pulling the shower curtain

"No no it's fine!" It wasn't though I shouldn't let him but...he was my alpha and sounded upset that I never came back

"Okay.." he stepped into the shower and stood behind me the scorching hot water was spraying straight on my chest but i couldn't feel it only being able to feel lance's gaze all over me 

"I love you" I whispered to him

"I love you too keith" he leaned down to kiss the back of my neck and smiled it sent shivers down my spine

"Ah-..w-wait lance" I bit my lip

"you know keith your really jumpy.." he laughed "I mean it's not a bad thing it's actually kinda cute"

"I'm just sensitive..I guess" he moved my hair to get a better look at my neck before kissing it again

"Can I ask you some questions?...you can ask me anything you want back" I nodded my head unsure about what he planned on asking

"Was I your first?" I was surprised but answered

"No..their were two but...one helped me figure out I was gay and the other one was unwanted" he want the truth so I gave it to him

"Wow keith i never knew that happened to you" I shrugged

"It's not your fault I got drugged by a guy I used to know...i didn't know it happened or even feel any of it but I'm over it now I guess I'm just glad he wasn't my first...That was a female alpha I knew we had fun but then we both ended up coming out to each other a few weeks later" I tried to lighten the mood "sorry that probably ruined the good mood" 

"No it's okay..sometimes it nice to let your feelings out.." he wrapped his arms around me "and you of all people need that" His supporting words should be making me happy but it made me feel even worse about what I just did god why did lance have to be so good to me

"My turn?" I faked a smile and he nodded his head 

"When did you realize you were bi?" He probably wasn't shocked at my question

"Well back at the garrison I caught myself looking at a few dudes but honestly I never thought anything of it back then..but after that I met this emo kid with a really stupid mullet and fell for him without even knowing it and proceeded to make him my rival like an idiot for years" I started to blush "but after it all I told hunk that I thought I liked you and he told me I was dense for not realizing it sooner" lance sighed and laughed

"Wow you really were dense" I started to laugh as he let of me to stand up straight

"Yeah..I know" he sighed "but now it's my turn...when did you know you like me"

"hm probably a few weeks before shiro had gotten captured that was the last big conversation me and him had together" I wanted to punch myself this wasn't the right time to be bringing up shiro I felt his hand touch mine grabbing it pulling back to turned me around completely "m-my turn!" I shut my eyes tight this felt so weird when he saw me like this before it felt amazing but this felt so different I felt so insecure right now and he could probably smell my insecurities from a mile away god this was embarrassing

"Go on then" I couldn't see his face but I could tell he smiling with pride

"Actually it's kinda weird-"

"Keith it's fine" he let out a soft laugh

"Fine but I warned you..how does your..uh..rut work? my eyes fluttered open and looked up at him "sorry I just-...you just know a lot more than I do about this stuff.." he looked a bit shocked but didn't hesitate to answer my question

"No it's ok I used to be on suppressants like you just not my whole life and no where as strong..anyways It usually happens twice a year for about 2 days but in some cases it can be kick started"

"How do you react to being with an..."

"Omega?..depends I've never personally jumped on anyone but that doesn't mean I've never wanted too and that definitely doesn't mean I never will...but I would never wanna hurt anyone"

"Has yours ever kick started?"

"Yeah a couple of times" I nodded my head "the first time it happened was in 8th grade some omega started her first heat and the smell was so strong it sent 3 other alphas into their rut as well..the second time was when I was at the beach an omega started their first heat in the changing room and I locked them self in one of the stalls and the last time I can remember was was my senior year of high school a freshman started her first heat at a football game"

"So it happens when even an omegas gets their first heat?"

"I guess" he shrugged his shoulders "why?" I just starred at him while today's events sunk in "Oh shit pid-" I put my hand over his mouth

"Don't be so loud!" he smiled under my hand I then removed it

"Says the one that's yelling" he grabbed both my wrist and slowly back me up to the wall leaning down to kiss my neck I let out a small gasp as he swiped his tongue across my scent gland

"Lance w-wait" he stopped to make sure I was okay

"Something wrong?"

"It's just were in the shower..and people could-" my sentence got cut off by a knock on the door 

"Keith can you hurry up me and shiro wanna take a shower" I heard matt's voice from outside the door


	21. Chapter 21

(keith's pov)

"Y-yeah be out in a minute" I opened the curtain and grabbed my towel as lance did the same but once lance saw what clothes I had brought to change into interested him making him smirk "what?" I looked at him trying my best not to smiled

"I guess you suddenly just remembered where all the clothes you stole went" he laughed my face turning a light pink "even those..wow keith" he point at the boxers

"Just shut up and get dressed" I huffed throwing the clothes on faster then before finishing a few seconds before lance

"I'm just kidding kitten" he slipped on his shirt and rubbed his hair with a towel throwing it in a laundry basket 

"Don't call me that!" I hated being call that stupid nickname "come on let's go to bed" he kissed me before taking my hand in his pulling me towards the door opening it with his free hand to reveal shiro and matt standing together matt smelling more protective than normal but not looking it at all hopefully shiro didn't say anything 

"Oh lance didn't expect to see you with keith" shiro smiled at him "he used to tell me how he would never take a shower with anyone it was to weird" shiro chuckled I couldn't tell if he was trying to embarrass me for fun or because he was still mad at me lance just laughed with shiro as matt grabbed my hand

"W-wait where are we going?" Matt started pulling me away from the other 

"To talk" matt didn't sound mad

"About?" He glared at me

"Don't act dumb keith." He sighed "I know you and shiro kissed and I also know it wasn't either of your guy's fault" he let go of my hand

"He told you...and what do you mean it's not our fault?" I tilted my head to the side

"When you guys were arguing earlier he accidentally released hormones to make you submit because of his angry levels and your body just reacted the way it would in nature making you release more pheromones then usual causing shiro to be drawn to you...get it?" I always forget how smart matt really is he hides his knowledge very well

"Yeah I guess so...but I can still smell how mad you are matt" I frowned disappointed with myself

"Of course I'm upset my boyfriend kissed another guy...but I also have a logical thinking brain and know that it's your guys DNA causing you to do it..besides I know you love lance and wouldn't do anything to lose him."

"But how did shiro even have time to tell you I was only gone for an hour and half" 

"The moment you left his room...he came and got me from allura's room and told me everything especially the part about how neither you or shiro wouldn't be alive today without us"

"I should have know shiro would tell you immediately" I sighed still upset with myself even if it was an accident

"Yeah you really should of" matt laughed

"I'm so sorry matt you don't deserve this from me or shiro" my back hit the wall and I slumped down to the floor

"keith please don't beat yourself up over this" I just huffed in response "look it was just a kiss it's not a big deal and I'm sure lance with feels the same"

"No he doesn't" I sighed I pulled my knees to my face

"You haven't even told him yet have you?" He looked down at me I nodded

"it's only been an hour and a half" I reminded him again he just glared at me

"You should have told him the minute you saw him." He wasn't wrong "so you have a choice tell him now or I can tell him" god lance is gonna hate me or worse he might mark me I felt the my skin crawl at the idea

"Matt-" I was getting ready to beg him for mercy

"No you don't get another choice keith...you fucked up pretty badly even if you didn't mean too and now you have to come clean" 

"Are you punishing me for kissing shiro and your upset or because I'm a cheater" I sighed

"A little bit of both" He sat down on the floor next to me 

"yeah I deserve it but I still don't wanna tell him yet for...reasons"

"keith you know that not fair to lance" he put his hand on my shoulder as I "come on we all makes mistakes"

"Those mistakes aren't supposed to be kissing another guy especially another alpha" I rubbed the back of my neck 

"oh that's why you don't wanna tell him...your scared he's gonna ask to mark you" his words made me wanna gag it's not that I didn't wanna be with lance forever but I can't let an alpha mark me 

"I don't really think that's your business" I gave him a cold tone while pushing out my legs setting my head against the cold wall

"I guess shiro and lance really were serious about this"

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him

"Lance was talking to shiro the other day about how you were starting to shut people out-" I stood up quickly "w-wait Keith where are you going?" Matt went to stand up and follow but I took off running to find lance and shiro they were no longer standing by the bathroom door

"where the fuck are they" I growled still running through the house making it to the the kitchen "there you are!" I shouted as I enter the room

"Huh?" Pidge and hunk both looked at lance and shiro

"Those assholes were-" lance grabbed my wrist

"we're just leaving come on shiro" lance looked back at shiro and pulled me to the hallway

"Let me go you ass!" I ripped my hand away out of lance's and push shiro once he got close enough

"keith-" shiro tried talking to me 

"No fuck you shiro!" I snapped at him "And you!" I point at lance walking closer "I can't believe you would go behind my back and talk about my emotions it none of your guys business if I'm 'shutting everyone out' because I'm not!"

"I don't think it's the right time to be yelling at me" lance growled and then I smelt it the same stupid smell shiro let out but different this time instead of the scent smelling sweet like baked goods it smelt like the ocean and it felt so much stronger

"The right time?!" I squeezed my hand into a fist "you w-were talki-ing about things tha-at doesn't conceren you guys!" I huffed as lance stepped closer to me and the smell increase so much I felt it on my skin

"Because I'm worried about you" I felt him cup my cheek and shuttered at the touch

"S-stop it! w-whatever your doi-ing!" I pushed away from him removing his hand in the process

"then calm down" he stepped closer to me "shiro I think me and keith should go back to my room i'll see you later" shiro just nodded at him and just left what the hell was going on "come on keith" he grabbed my grabbed my hand but I pulled away

"why do you smell this?" I took a step back as a cloud of salty blue ocean waves hit me "shit.."

"like what keith?" He smirked and began walking to the room slowly

"The ocean..." I followed him I couldn't lose this scent..yet...god what am I doing

"I don't know keith?" He kept that stupid smirk as I followed my body felt hot and over heated this doesn't makes sense I already ended

"W-wait!" I pinched my nose remembering what matt about shiro's scent earlier maybe lance was doing the same he just hummed at me in response but kept walking "shit" I felt my knees get wobbly and my body suddenly drop to the floor "lance I feel I'm gonna-" I felt my eyes starts to close and I started falling back the last thing I saw was lance running towards me yelling words I couldn't make out except for pidge's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thought I would just explain a little bit about why keith passed basically he not used to smelling alpha's like that from using surpressents in the past and lance's pheromones we're too much for keith at one time...poor keith :(


	22. Chapter 22

(keith's pov)

I heard tons of voices some I recognize and some I didn't and shuffling but I didn't open my eyes I felt so weak "he's should be waking up soon." I heard a random guys voice "but remember he is breathing on his owns now so just try and be careful with your scents the blockers won't last forever" I heard another voice this one sounded like a women "what you guys did to him was very dangerous for his health" the same women spoke again "I swear this wasn't our intention" was that shiro? "But you guys still did it" that voice was definitely pidge's "the book said it was a calming exercise and-" I heard matt start talking..what book was he talking about? i shifted a bit on the...bed? "Calm down or you'll hurt him more than I already did..." I heard lance and forced my eyes open weakly I saw lance looking at me from above tear marks down his face and blood shot eyes "it's my fault to lance...I let you go though with it just because-" shiro was cut off by allura "you guys need to be quiet I can't stand to hear anything out of your mouths especially you." I weakly moved my hand to grab his that was sitting on a metal bar by the bed

"lance" I gave a weak smile and tried to sit up

"Whoa keith slow down you still need to rest" I watched allura and pidge rush to my bed side "are you okay?" allura asked

"yeah..I think but what...happened?" I looked at her and sniffed the air "and why can I only smell you and pidge" lance frowned and looked back at shiro who was walking out of the room with matt 

"Everyone has scent blocker on except me and pidge" allura spoke in a soft tone

"Even the betas?" They knew I was talking about hunk and matt allura just shook her head

"Only matt because he asked" pidge smiled

"Oh.." I wanted to ask more questions but I couldn't think of any before lance was called by a doctor standing outside the door I watched him look back at the door and then back at me uneasy "hey i'll be alright allura and pidge are right here" I smiled at him but he still struggled to let himself leave so allura came up with a solution

"here lance i'll come with you so you won't be leaving him alone with another alpha" allura smiled and pulled his hand away towards the door as he stared back at me and pidge his eyes full of fear

"pidge" I looked at her watching the screen of a heart monitor with tons of different numbers

"you want me to tell you what happened right?" I nodded at her question "okay" she backed away from the bed to grab a chair pulling it next to the bed "remember when you left earlier when we were playing videogames" I nodded "well you didn't come back for a while so lance went to look for you and I guess found you taking a shower you after you came back from shrio's room and joined you..eww gross..but anyways matt pulled you aside after to talk and then you started an argument with lance and shiro in the kitchen and then when you were on the way to your room you passed out and lance screamed for help and now we're here."

"I guess I really did kiss shiro" I sighed as she watched the heart monitor and other screens around me before talking again

"Yeah you did" pidge tried not to laugh

"Does lance know?.." she laughed and nodded her head "What's so funny?"

"It just that when lance found out he wasn't even mad at shiro" she laughed more

"What?!"

"Shiro told him on the way up to the room" I was shocked that he didn't fight him "and I think lance was so focused on you that he didn't even realize he said I forgive you this time as long as you don't touch him anywhere else he's mine" i started laughing along with pidge

"you've gotta be kidding me" I said between laughs

"Oh you told him what lance said" hunk walked into the room pidge nodded as hunk came next to the bed "how you feeling dude?"

"I think I'm fine just kinda weak and my sense of smell is kinda strong" he nodded

"yeah they said you should be like that for a few days" I nodded

"Do I have to stay over night or anything?" Hunk shook his head

"No you'll be allowed to go home later" I guess that was some good news


	23. Chapter 23

(lance's pov)

"You know lance what you did was really messed up I haven't seen anyone scent an omega like that since before we were the paladins" allura looked so disappointed talking to me as we waited for a doctor to talk to us I assumed about keith's scent training fail

"I didn't even wanna do it like that but he was freaking out and I had already started the process of letting out extra pheromones before matt and shiro showed up" 

"You know there's much safe options when scenting." Allura was always right about these things

"Like?"

"Like letting him do it himself...I don't know lance when I was growing up they had these things called isolation chambers" I saw allura tense

"What's an isolation chamber?" I asked her

"It's basically a small box no bigger than a small wardrobe completely white with wrist cuffs and hand cuffs it deprives you of all your senses... I've never been in one but omgea's have told me it's the most painful feeling ever" I couldn't smell her anxiety from talking about them but I could definitely see it in her eyes

"That's horrible...and I don't wanna hurt keith but he'll never scent me on his own...he never even stays near my scent gland for more than a minute like he's scared of it so I thought I would find a way to ease him into it...I'm the worst alpha ever" allura touched my shoulder

"don't worry lance you made a mistake and I'm sure keith will forgive you...and about him and scenting i think that's something to talk to him or maybe even shiro about" she tried to comfort me

"Thanks allura" I gave her a soft smile as someone knocked on our door

"hello lance" the male doctor looked down at the paper before looking at me "my name is Dr.michael nice to met you both"

"Hello I'm allura" allura smiled the doctor shook our hands

"So I was instructed to give you a quick check up because of-" I cut him off

"Me trying to scent my boyfriend.." I sighed the doctor nodded his head

"That was a very dangerous way of doing it"

"I know that now but I have no idea to scent him...he won't do it on his own even though he wants too I just don't understand" the doctor looked back at me

"Did you even think it may not be a physical thing maybe it has to do with something traumatic from his past" I thought about what he told me about that one guy but he didn't even know it happened and would have known about any marking "Maybe one his parents was an alpha and wasn't present in his life but had marked that other parent leaving that omega broken" I remembered how keith did kinda grow up with parents and him and his mom barely spoke because she was in space

"Yeah I'm just worried...like he never acts like an omega unless he's in heat..it's kind of weird though he calls me alpha sometimes-" everything he was saying was starting to make sense keith already feels broke as it is why would he want to put him in place to be broke forever and it not be his choice

"That's typical behavior for most male omegas they don't want to be seen as weak they want to seem strong and masculine" I nodded my head in agreement

"Do you have any suggestions on how to start scent training-..or uh..scent-" that probably sounded so bad

"No scent training is the correct term for before having an omega bond them..but pretty unheard of around here" he looked kinda surprised "usually omegas belonged to their alphas and its never really the other way around"

"oh..I guess I was just raised that way" I laughed it off I knew it wasn't the most normal thing but it was the right thing

"Well then what I would suggest is making him comfortable by maybe building a nest for him and start by asking him to try smelling the gland on his own while letting a large amount of pheromones once or twice a week or you could try sensory deprivation it's really affective but can be a bit scaring if used way to much so that's probably not the right track for an omega like your mate" the doctor went over to the small desk in the corner pulling out some paperwork "but there are also tools for less painful solutions for you to train him yourself" he handed me a list of quote on quote tools that seemed more sexual than anything I guess a few thing have really changed since I had been gone in space

"These are all so..sexual.." I still stared at the paper in shock "or painful is this shit seriously how you scent train.." he shook his head

"Not all of them are for scent training and yes they are totally legal" allura suddenly took a peak at the list in my hands 

"good lord these are legalized but not surpressents" I began to be able to smell allura's anger thank goodness I can't stand not being able to smell scents

"Unfortunately yes suppressants are illegal because of they affect they have on the natural breeding process and that if taken too much it can cause omegas and alphas to to become infertile" allura just rolled her eyes "perhaps you should ask your mate to pick something to begin his training together" the doctor didn't take the paper back before opening the door "your free to leave now" me and allura got up to leave

"Thank you you the help" I shook his doctors hand and leaving to go back to keith's room before allura tapped on my shoulder  
"You don't actually intended of using half of the things on the paper correct?"

"Of course not..plus it's not up to me..but maybe I should wait to ask him... he's been through enough today" allura nodded her head in agreement as I folded the paper and stuck it in my back pocket but she never took her eyes off me


	24. Chapter 24

(lance's pov)

"Alpha's like that piss me off" allura huffed

"yeah me too"

"mh lance be honest with me...how do you feel about keith kissing shiro.." 

"I'm..sad?..upset?..angry?.. betrayed...I-i have no idea but I can't exactly be mad at him right now I put him in the hospital allura...I put my omega in the hospital"

"I know and I'm upset you put him in the hospital as well but you still have a right to be upset..."

"I'll focus on my feelings later right now...he needs me to take care of him" I shut the conversation down I couldn't let my scent get out of control I needed to stay as calm as possible now the scent blocker had basically worn off

"Just promise me you won't hold it in forever"

"I promise" I smiled at her we were almost back to keith's room when I got smacked in the face by keith's sweet scent is always smelt so fruity to me mostly like fresh strawberries and peaches it was really nice I saw shiro and matt standing in the hallway I knew shiro was mad at himself and I was mad at him too but I reminded myself that keith was the most important thing right now "are you guys coming back in to talk to keith?" I asked them

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now lance emotions are running wild and scent blockers are wearing off so me and shiro are gonna just go we'll talk to him at the house when everything calms down" me and allura glared at them 

"Your kidding right?" Allura crossed her arms "you know keith will be upset with you shiro" shiro just looked at me and looked away 

"Shiro." I caught everyone attention with my semi cold tone "don't leave until he's at least seen you once he'll be destroyed..." matt and shiro made eye contact with each before nodding their heads in unison "come on then" I started walking and they followed saying nothing you could cut the tension with a knife but we all put our feelings aside wether those feelings were anger, guilt, disappointment, and even jealousy we all knew keith was the most important thing we made it to the room and stood outside the close door for a moment each of us taking a few deep breathes before the door opened before I even touched the handle it was pidge as she pushed me back slightly causing everyone to back up a few steps

"i can smell you guys from down the hall whats is the problem now?" She crossed her arms

"can't you smell it?" Matt made a smart remark at pidge

"Matt please don't start" allura and shiro sighed like parents dealing with a rebel teenager 

"yeah but I don't exactly know everything about this remember dumbass" she rolled her eyes looking a bit embarrassed matt just groaned

"how's keith doing?" I asked her about to push past her to go in the room until she put a hand on chest

"he's fine just talking to a doctor he'll be done in a few minutes" I growled in response I then watched as her nose wrinkled a bit before she backed up a step

"Lance." Allura glared at me and then I remembered why pidge just submitted so easily...she was an omega...shit

"Ah wait pidge I'm sorry I'll watch my temper" I could tell she didn't wanna respond but did reluctantly

"thanks.." we all stood in the hall silently before shiro finally broke it

"Where's hunk?" Shiro asked the smaller female standing in front of the door

"Bathroom." She stated before the door knob turned and the door opened a different female doctor then earlier stood in the door way and looked at all of us probably not expecting five people to be standing in the hallway


	25. Chapter 25

(lance's pov)

"Which one happens to be the alpha again?" She looked at me, shiro, and allura

"The cuban one with pretty eyes!" I blushed as keith yelled from the room the doctor just giggled as I followed her back into the room

"This should longer than 15 to 20 minutes and then he'll be released I'm sure you all are tired and and would like to go home" she smiled closing the door as I saw keith no longer hooked up to any machines sitting up on his own still in a hospital gown

"Lance" he smiled and reached towards me for a hug and gave him exactly what he wanted hold him in my arms for a few seconds before he sniffed me "I can smell you again" I felt him snuggle into the hug a little more

"keith come on we can snuggle later" I laughed he just groaned in response letting me go I took a seat in the chair a few feet away

"Sorry I haven't formally introduced myself I'm Dr.Tally an omega specialist here I usually deal with problems that have to do with heats, pregnancies, and any type of omega training basically anything that has to do with omegas" the doctor smiled at me

"I'm lance and I'm sure you already know keith" I smiled back at women unable to smell her she was probably wearing scent blockers

"Yeah I actually called you in here because my colleague informed me you were wondering about scent training" the doctor lit up when saying scent training as keith bit his lip nervously "and your mate here wants to know more about heats and pregnancy training" I just smirked and looked at him

"Pregnancy training huh?" I kept my smirk as his face turned red before he replied

"Scent training mhm" the doctor just watched us and giggled

"I remember when me and wife acting just like you guys...all young and fun" she smiled

"Do you and your wife have a family?" Keith asked her she nodded her head

"Yeah 2 boys" she pulled out her phone and showed keith her screen saver

"aww they're so cute" keith eyes lit up while looking at the picture of 2 small boys

"Yeah but they're definitely a handful" the doctor slipped her phone back into her pocket "but anyways enough about me why are you so interested in learning about your heats and future pregnancies" keith looked down at his hands

"I honestly have no knowledge on anything about my own body and actually I...only have a 15% chance of getting pregnant when I'm most fertile but I doubt there's even a chance now since I've been on surpressents since 13 years old i think but now there illegal" he had a soft frown as he looked up at the doctor

"Ah well let's start with heat how many times have you actually experienced a heat without surpressents or medication?"

"No surpressents and zero medication...my first heat and my most recent heat" she nodded

"And you spent your heat with your mate?"

"Yeah he did..but no knoting or claiming took place" I answered

"oh you aren't marked yet" I saw keith shuttered at her words before reluctantly nodding his head "oh.." the doctor shot me a look before asking him more questions "do you wanna be marked one day?" keith sat in silence for a few seconds before opening his mouth to answer but no words came out and then his distressed scent clouded the room I reached for his hand and held it just wanting him to relax

"I-i..i think i have a fear of being marked.." he gripped my hand tighter

"keith you never told me that.." I was surprised he never mentioned this at all this is really important

"I-..." He just stayed quiet

"and why do you think that?" She asked him this lady sounds like a thrapist 

"I don't know maybe because of my mom and dad...he was and omega marked by my alpha mother...she left us when I was so young I didn't even remember what she looked like but she also made my dad live a miserable life because he was always attached to her after that my dad always told me never love an alpha and to never let one near my body especially after i got my first heat..." he took a deep breathe still gripping my hand tight "anyways my dad passed away a long time ago and I grew up on my own for years...until I met lance and the rest of my friends then after a few years of being with them I met my mom...and we don't have a bad relationship but she's just not here.."

"keith you've definitely been through a lot through the years and I'm really impressed most omegas couldn't handle a situation like that for a day but you did for years but you definitely have quite a bit of trama...and your definitely have an amazing support system" the doctor's mind looked like it had been blow just as much as mine I never knew his childhood was that bad 

"yeah and I love him" he squeezedy hand

"If you were in a better place would you want lance to mark you?" She asked

"...maybe I just can't right now" keith now actually started to look was uneasy and she noticed quickly

"hey it's okay you can tell me if an the questions make you uncomfortable" keith just nodded "hey how bout we just go on to scent training alright?"

"okay"

"I assume they already gave you a list of items for scent training and 'other' training exercises" she reached her open hand out and I remember the paper I had in my pocket

"oh yeah.." I pulled out the folded paper and placed it in her hand as keith watched I could really tell how he was feeling

"I can see your face you've never done any of this before have you?" I watched her unfold the paper

"Neither of us have" I sighed "and I didn't think I would bring this up today.." 

"Ah so you've probably never even seen away omega equipment" I was about to answer but then keith did

"No he hasn't..." He sighed

"You haven't either.." I gave him a confused face

"yeah I have I've even been in an isolation chamber..." The doctor just starred at him surprised 

"You've what?!" I shouted allura had just told me about these hell on wheels cage thing earlier 

"It was a while ago and it was hell" I never took my eyes off him "look I wasn't forced it was just a training exercise"

"But why?"

"To make sure I could handle anything throw at me during battle even if I was an omega" he didn't look upset at this point just impressed with himself for making it through hell

"The blade?" He just nodded his head in agreement


	26. Chapter 26

(lance's pov)

"Well maybe we should let you pick the items then.." the doctor was still stunned

"Uh i-..." He looked back at me before biting his lip I still think he wasn't expecting this but it was kinda cute so I just smiled "sure.." he reached for the paper

"now remember not everything on this paper is for scent training" I watched as keith's eyes landed on the paper and opened wide

"which ones are for scent training..?" He smelt nervous

"Numbers 1-14 are all for scent training" keith kept looking at the sheet of paper

"what are the rest of them for?"

"Some are for restrictions, sensory deprivation, omega styled clothes, collars, almost anything an alpha or omega would desire" 

"Collars?...why would I-" he gasped "these aren't even clothes!" He started to look embarrassed

"Collars are usually are safety tools for unmarked omegas that alphas use so everyone knows your claimed by covering your scent glands...and the clothes are usually used by more 'powerful' people" I still stayed silent I didn't think I really have a say in any of this

"oh..how many do I have to pick?"

"You can pick up to 5" she smiled at him as eyes darted around the paper

"lance what do you think?" He shot me a flustered glare

"Uh-..i..whatever you want" I blushed

"I'll pick 3 things you can help me pick the other 2 alright?" I just nodded my head "what would you suggest for scent training?" keith raised his eyes from the paper again

"That all depends on how you react during scenting have you ever tried it on your own?"

"Not really..I always wanna rip my nose away from his neck when I try"

"Do you have any anger iss-"

"Yes he does" keith lightly growled at my answer "it not mean just the truth" I raised my hands in defense

"Then i suggest a pair of cuffs it's a lot easier for you and your mate to keep you under control" keith nodded in response before a beep was heard on her side "oh I'm so sorry they need me on floor 3 immediately here's a pen and your release paperwork just circle the items you want and show the desk down the hall and to the left they'll have everything you need" she set the pen and paperwork on the counter

"Your fine just doing your job thank you for the help" I thanked her as she left the room quickly

"lance come here.." I got up and stood next to bed "what do you think about this?" He point to a magnetic pair of cuffs "or do something like this" he then proceeded to point at a safe rope and I blushed "lance stop thinking like that!" He shouted "you just know my anger better than I do so what would be better"

"I'm not!..it just weird for you to ask me!" I shouted back at him flustered "..and the cuffs It would hold you easily without struggle"

(keith's pov)

"Remember keith your a very skilled hand to hand combat person" lance reminded me but it felt like more of compliment

"okay" I nodded my head with a smile I already had my mind set on the second item but I was really sure about the third...there was ton of different things on the list although a lot of those were never coming near my body they looked like something out of a horror movie like metal bars meant to keep your legs spread apart "hey lance you think pidge would kill me if I got her something?" I had a sinister smile

"Probably if you give it her while she's with hunk" he laughed "why?"

"Well I already know what I want for the first two items but I have no idea what to get for the last one...and I thought about it and pidge is an omega...plus that would making each of our picks even..but she's pure if you catch my drift" 

"I say do it..they don't have to use it yet or ever it could just be more of a joke gift" he smirked "what are you thinking?" He put his arm around me and looked over the paper

"Yeah your right...what do you think hunk would want" I laughed a bit "he is your bestfriend after all"

"oh I think of hunk more as a vanilla guy..I don't think we've really talked about our sex lifes that much" I rolled my eyes in disbelief there was no way lance wasn't a blabber mouth "but he would probably like a cute outfit...like me" 

"So what your saying is you want me to get an omega styled outfit?" I turned my head to look straight at him smirking

"Is that even a question" he removed his arm from around me to lightly hold my chin in his hand pulling my face up to look him in the eyes "you would look so beautiful" he leaned his face closer to mine almost close enough to kiss me

"lance d-don't call me beautiful I'm not a girl!" I protested blushing like a mess he just smirked and moved his mouth next to my ear

"you are beautiful kitten" he whispered in a sultry tone "plus you would look amazing in something red" his words sent shivers down my spine as he nipped at my ear

"a-ah wait lance" I wanted to push him back but my body just would let me

"don't worry kitten I'm not doing anything...right now because...it's my turn to pick out what i want" he stole the list out of my hand and pulled away walking over to grab the pen off the counter I just huffed

"Put this stupid bar thing down" I whined

"Okay hold on" he came back to the bed paper and pen in hand "I-i...can pick whatever I want right?" 

"With in reason...please" he put down the bar to the bed

"What's a big no for you?" He stood back up and blushed

"I need to be able to talk" I blurted out he just laughed

"Okay anything else?"

"I think thats fine just don't pick something that looks like a torture device"

"Okay then I know what I want" he worked looking down at the paper

"Show me.." he did exactly what I asked

"Well definitely #37 a gorgeous blood red silky outfit with black designs" I blushed "and #23" he circles them both and handed the paper to me without saying anything

"a blindfold..and it's red and black...cute" he looked so happy from my small response "wanna see my choices?" He nodded happily and handed me the pen "well the most obvious is #5 the cuffs and #49" I blushed

"The silky collar?" He asked

"Yeah the plain black one though.." I told him he just smiled "oh and for pidge!...we should get her #34 it's light green with light pink lace" 

"Keith please i would rather not think of my bestfriend's girlfriend like that" lance laughed "plus I take no blame for any of this" I just huffed circling all the items I picked before setting the paper down on the bed

"Then I'm getting it for her...it'll be funny to see her reaction" I moved my legs over the side of the bed getting ready to stand

"Whatever you say kitten" I huffed at the dumb nickname as he reached his hand out to help me stand i didn't respond just took his hand for help

"thanks" I stood up straight for a second before attempting to find my clothes "do you know where my clothes are?" He looked around the room before spotting them sitting by a small sink in the corner of the room


	27. Chapter 27

(keith's pov)

"right here" he grabbed the clothes and handed them to me I looked at all the clothes and blushed "hm..what's wrong kitten"

"I just remembered I was wearing all of your clothes earlier" I had a soft smile as I laid the clothes out on the bed grabbing the boxers to slip on before taking the stupid hospital gown off but soon realized the boxers weren't mine my face turned bright red

"yeah you really were" lance teased me but I did respond just putting the boxers on "need me to untie the back?" he asked I just nodded my head and turned away from him he grabbed bottom bow's strings by my lower back and pulled them apart from each other then moved to the top bow moving my some what long hair to the side to reveal the back of my neck for him i felt his hands grab each string and began to pull them apart slowly pausing right before the bow was completely gone and kissed the pale white skin on the back of neck it sent a shiver down my spine but he pulled away fast letting the bow fall out and the gown fall on my shoulders alone I slid the gown off and handed it to lance finally slipping back to some comfortable clothes along with lance's jacket "comfy?" He had all my paperwork plus a pen in his hand ready to leave

"yeah but i just wanna go home" I whimpered

"Okay we just gotta make one stop at the desk to sign you out and another at the one down the hallway" he smiled and took my hand as I used my free one to open the door to see my friend standing in the hallway

"keith how are you feeling?" Shiro tried to start small talk I still kinda felt weird about what happened earlier but I pityed him because he was trying

"better just a little tired and hungry"

"Same here I'm super hungry!" Pidge budded into the conversation but I didn't mind

"I'm hungry too...oh! We should get pizza" allura suggested happily

"Sounds good to me" lance smiled "but we gotta show them his release forms and turn these papers in somewhere else" everyone just nodded

"wait since we didn't bring keith's bike what's the plan?" matt finally spoke

"Yeah my car only fits five" shiro agreed with matt

"Me and pidge can order a ride to the pizza place then order a ride back home if y'all want?" Hunk offered pidge just shrugged not really caring what she did at this point as long as it ended with eating food 

"yeah that's fine" shiro nodded his head

"Alright then me, shiro, and allura will head down and get the car while you two go do you thing met us out front when your done" shiro pointed at me and lance as matt reached into his pocket stealing his keys playfully

"you know you can drive if you want" shiro smiled at matt

"I'm okay" he hand the keys back before the three of them walked off as pidge and hunk scrolled on their phones looking for a ride

"Closest one is about 15 minutes away" pidge huffed

"I found one for 20 minutes but nothing less..so just order that one and I guess we'll just come with you guys and walkout with y'all" hunk shrugged and pidge nodded in agreement while looking at us

"Oh this to perfect" lance smirked at me I just nodded

"well I guess that's works out then...because we got pidge a present"

"Keith got you a present I had nothing to do with any of this" lance corrected me quickly

"Is it that bad?" Hunk tried to hide his laughter while pidge just stayed silent

"Not for you" he winked 

"Actually lance I think you and hunk should go turn in my release papers while me and pidge go get the stuff" I turned my head to kiss him on the cheek before leaving his side to pull pidge away with me

"keith just remember I know where you and lance sleep at night" pidge sounded serious but I could smell small amount of excitement from her now that her scent was getting stronger it kinda easy to figure out how she was feeling

"I'll keep that in mind" I smiled

"So question" I hummed in response "has anyone asked about why me and you have been hanging out so much?"

"Not really but I'm sure everyone's noticed but why did they say something bad?" I shook my head

"Nothing bad just matt asking questions about my life like why me and you suddenly started hanging out with each all the time...but I think he's just jealous I'm sharing everything in my life with you and not him or shiro"

"Personally I think it's because it's nice to know you not alone even if we have lance, hunk, matt, shiro, and allura...we're both omegas and we just have a bond that no one else will understand"

"I guess you right..." I let go of pidge's arm once we made it to the desk that two nurses sat behind

"hello how can we help you" one smiled at me

"oh I was told to give you guys this paper" I handed one of females the folded paper

"Ah perfect..okay just one minute" she stood up and walked to the other side of the hall going through a door to what looked like a closest

"so what's my gift?" Pidge smiled nervously

"Something fun that you probably won't end up using for awhile" I winked at her

"why would you buy it then?" she was confused

"because it's cute and maybe just a little bit embarrassing"

"well if it's gonna be embarrassing at least everyone else is outside" she started to laugh nervously 

"it's not to horrible but-" I was cut off by a bag being sat on the desk

"here you go" the nurse smiled at us

"thank you" I grabbed a black bag filled with everything I picked out in individual wrapping and waved goodbye "how many minutes till your rides here?" She pulled out her phone and checked the time


	28. Chapter 28

(keith's pov)

"After dinner grab a change of clothes your staying with me in my room tonight" I wanted to protest about being told what to do but I didn't so I just nodded nervously "don't worry kitten we're not doing any scent training tonight you need your rest" his words sound sweet but something possessive lingered behind it...

"okay" I didn't wanna be taken care of again but lance was definitely not gonna let up

"Alright come on let's go inside and put this stuff away" he put his arm around my hip but I shuffled away "keith?" He pulled me back

"I'm sorry" I muttered "lance I'm sorry I never should have done that and I should of told you the moment it happened...but I didn't because I'm a stupid defective omega-"

"Your not defective keith-!"

"Yes I am lance I mean look at me I don't act like an omega, I can't get pregnant like an omega, I'm to scared to let an alpha mark me like an omega, and I even cheated on my own alpha" tears poured down my face 

"Don't you understand that none of that stuff matters to me as long as your you dummy" he set the bag down gently on the floor and hugged me "and even if I'm mad at you for kissing shiro doesn't mean that your defective or that I love you any less" I nodded my head as pulled away from the hug to whip the tears from my face

"That still doesn't change the fact that I fucked up..and I'm sorry"

"I accept your apology amor" he grabbed the bag "come on let's go grab your clothes and set them in my room while we wait for the other little love birds"

"I love you" I sniffed

"I love you too cariño" he lead me inside

(pidge's pov) 

"you didn't have to buy me the pudding you know" I pouted a little holding my pudding and a cheesecake with raspberry drizzle for keith

"Yes I did" he smiled as we waited for the new driver I huffed "your eyes lit when you saw it..I couldn't just not buy it for you" I blushed at everything he said

"thank you though..I-i really appreciate it" I was used to get flustered by all the sweet thing hunk always says to me but maybe that just because I've never dated anyone else

"I knew you would..you just like to be stubborn" he smirked 

"You love it" I winked

"Got me there gorgeous" I only lightly blushed I was used that one "oh the car is here"

"I got the door" I pulled on the handle and opened the stood sliding into the car and he did right after then shut the door he scooted closer to me and set the food he was holding on the other side of him "today's been pretty stressful.." I leaned my head on his arm as the car started driving

"yeah.. I'm just glad everything can finally go some what back to normal.." I snickered

"Normal?..you do realize the 3 biggest personality's in this house are all at each other throats right now"

"I don't think we'll be hearing much about it after today I mean we won't from lance at least" 

"Why did he tell you something?"

"He's mad at keith..but forgives him plus he put him in the hospital they'll be alright" I hummed in response "hey don't fall asleep we're almost home"

"I'm not..." I totally was

"I'll call someone to come outside and the grab the food and carry you to bed if your that tired" I felt the car stop and sat up

"I'm fine plus I'm hungry" smiled opening the door to get out thanking the driver we went inside and straight to the living room

"Pizza's here" the room cheered "wait what's are you guys watching?" Hunk set the pizza box on the floor next to lance and keith sitting on the floor

"Some weird cartoon with some human and a yellow shape shifting dog" matt made fun of the show

"Matt your so uncultured" lance made fun of him allura and shiro laughed keith patted the floor next to him 

"Here I hope cheesecake with razzberry drizzle is alright" I handed him the clear box and layed down on the floor

"It's perfect" keith set it next to himself

"Here pass this back" lance handed me and keith plates I was handed two slices of pizza on a plate to pass back to matt then handed one back for shiro and then my own

"Thank you" allura said from behind us on the couch hunk sat next to me we all started eating and talking about random things everyone was finally at ease for the first time in over a week 

"So since we're all finally having a good time together are we still on for tomorrow night" matt asked everyone the room was quiet for a second everyone think about what to do next

"Yeah I need to get drunk" keith was the first one to speak up

"yeah when will I even get this kinda opportunity to get plastered again" I laughed sitting up scooting slightly closer to hunk

"I for one would love to see that I'm in" lance took our side

"Well I can't really uninvite my friend" allura blushed

"I don't see why we shouldn't it" hunk shrugged his shoulders

"Shiro?" Matt looked at him and we were quick to follow him and matt were the only ones who could buy it

"Screw it" shiro sighed putting a soft smiled on his face as the room cheered excited for tomorrow "allura what time is-"

"They'll be here at 5 or 5:30" allura answered quickly 

"Alright then me and matt will go get the-...wait what are we even drinking?" Everyone shrugged 

"Just let matt pick he's a party person" lance was trying to make fun of him but it wasn't really working

"You got that right!" Matt yelled proudly

"Bro shut up its like midnight already" I rolled my eyes

"Your such a buzz kill katie" the sudden call of my first name surprised me but it was matt so I just rolled my eyes and opened the small container filled with chocolate pudding with dark chocolate shavings and strawberries

"need a spoon?" hunk handed my a small plastic spoon

"thanks" I smiled

"So he really did get you that pudding" shiro pointed out making everyone snicker I rolled my eyes again and took a bite

"mhm this is so freaking good" keith was eating a bite of his cheesecake

"Lemme get a bite" lance when to steal some

"Noo!!" Lance stole the bite keith was about to eat

"hey you want some?" I whispered to hunk

"Wouldn't that be a little suspicious?" He joked

"Yeah but who cares they'll know eventually" I shrugged and scooped some on a spoon and held it next to his face "now do you want some or not" I smiled

"Sure" he smiled and rolled his eyes before taking the bite and shallowed "wow that's actually pretty good" he had a soft smiled


	29. Chapter 29

(lance's pov)

I woke up to the touch of soft fingers on my face and and soon in my hair I felt really nice so I kept my eyes closed and pretend to sleep I heard him sigh "...lance I wish you could understand how much I love you...you kept I'm alive in well when I couldn't even do that, you make me feel safe..." He sighed again "hell your even the only alpha I've ever wanted to mark me.." I felt his fingers stop curling in my hair and pull away "god I hope I don't fuck this scent training thing up..I need to let him in..let him put me in my stupid..biological place" he let the room fall silent for a second I started thinking about my choices here open my eyes and tell keith I was listening to everything he privately saying when he thought no one was listening or wake up and lie when he asks if I heard anything "I wish I could fine a way to tell you all this to your face with getting nervous and shutting down...i just wanna find a way to be a good omega and yet everything I've done has screwed me" I made my choice

"Your not a bad omega" I said with groggy voice as I flustered my eyes open to see keith red

"how much of that did you hear?" he sighed and bit his lip

"enough to know you love you me with all your heart"

"so everything.." 

"sorry..i-"

"It's fine I probably never would have told you anyways" he had a soft smiled "hey can we maybe try that scent training thing?

"Like now..now?" I was surprised he nodded

"yeah I've been thinking about it for the past few hours"

"how long have you been up and what time is it?.." he grabbed his phone

"8:16...so I've been up for like 3 hours"

"Jesus keith what did you even do to keep yourself occupied for 3 hours?"

"watched youtube..I didn't wanna wake you up"

"your sweet kitten..if your ready to try we can do it..but hand my phone I wanna make sure I do everything the correct way" 

20 minutes time skip brought to you by Google

"Alright.." I set my phone back down on the bed and pulled down the blanket so my legs we're free and sat up to get off the bed and reached in the night table drawer "stand up first" keith did exactly what I said I pulled the cuffs out and he put both his hands out a little nervously "not yet kitten" 

"huh?" He tilted his head a little as I sat back down on the bed

"We need to make you feel as comfortable and trusting with me as possible-"

"Lance I already trust you with my life.."

"Not like that..you need to feel vulnerable or in need of my protection."

"Vulnerable?" He looked at timid "uh what about-..." He bit his lip he was fighting with himself to open up or shut down like he always does

"yes kitten" I smiled and reached my hands out to touch his

"V-vulnerable could be the thing I feel the most uncomfortable with about myself?" I nodded my head as he pulled his hands away "okay" he took a deep breathe "close your eyes" was going to tell him no but he looked like he was already freaking out enough

"alright tell me when I can open them" I shut my eyes and saw nothing but black It had been about 2 or 3 minutes since I closed my eyes but I let him take his time

"Open" he demanded and I obliged i opened my eyes to see keith's full galra's form in nothing but a pair of boxers I had seen it in the past never almost naked but that was a few years ago mostly because allura feels some what uncomfortable when keith looks like a full galra and it makes matt and shiro have anxiety...but I didn't mind it he was still the same cuddly, mullet wearing, emo keith he looked breathtaking his skin had turned purple along with any scar on his body turning purple, he had very light peach fur on his body extravagant bright yellow eyes with bright purple pupils that popped with the color combo, fluffy purple cat ears that about half an inch longer fur then the rest of his body surrounded by his black mullet and a long thin tail that whipped behind him quickly i forgot how other worldly he always looked like this he was like a star from another galaxy

"Whoa you look so beautiful" he blushed as I starred at him amazed with his looks his tail started to start to slow down a little

"thanks.." he slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to me keeping his hands in his lap I looked at his nails that were usually weren't very long a bit like claws and then proceeded to look up at his face nervous

"hey can I-" I reached up to touch his cheek and he immediately knew I want to see his teeth he already pretty small fangs as a human but I didn't remember if his fangs got bigger as a full galra

"Fangs?" He asked I nodded my head fascinated with him and I'm sure he could tell because he slowly opened his mouth to reveal his small fangs on the top and bottom of his mouth to become about the same size as mine I backed up and he closed his mouth "so what's next?" 

"Oh yeah sorry you can change back if you want.." I looked the other way blushing his galra form wasn't supposed to be this adorable..shit i picked the handcuffs back up and clicked a button to unlatch them and opened them

"Alright" he changed back quickly and touched my arm once completely finished as I started setting a 45 minute timer that was enough time especially for keith who wasn't good with scenting 

"Alright ready?" I looked back at him and he just nodded his head and put his arms out with ease this time and watched me lock each wrist separately "wait" he stayed in place and watched scoot back to prop lay my back against the wall and laid my legs out straight "now come here" I opened my arms he sat next to me turning to swing both his legs over mine letting his feet hit the bed


	30. Chapter 30

(lance's pov)

"wrists.." keith brought his wrist up to me closely together and watched me click a button pulling them towards each other and made a slight clicking sound

"now?" I nodded calmly after his question he brought his nose close to my neck and scent gland and clicked the start button he proceeded to sniff the spot for about 5 minutes before his brain naturally begged him to stop from fear and he began to shake like a leaf so i started whispering praise like I was supposed too

"your doing so well my little omega" he whimpered "it's okay you still have little while" his breath hitched "good boy" I kept my tone calm trying my best to relax him he took another deep breathe and started to try and pull away from me "not yet kitten" I placed my hand on the back of his head to keep it in place I used my free hand to quickly check the timer 12 minutes done so far

"lance" he whined as I took my hand and move it to his back and rub up in down I heard another whimper "l-lance" I didn't know if I should shush him or let him speak his mind

"What is it kitten?" My fingers started to curl into his hair 

"P-please.." I didn't answer his begging for a minutes not wanting to give in..this is what he wanted..right? "Lance" he called my name again but this it didn't sound like a whine he sounded scared "Lance" he started to panic more with every answer I didn't give him an answer too scared I was gonna give in and mess everything up

"keith..cariño you're alright" I had to keep myself from breaking "I'm here" I kept my voice monotone 

"s-stop" he started to pant "ple-" I had to cut him off

"keith you gotta keep going..your doing so well" I felt his hot breathe on neck and shoulder before a swipe of his tongue on my scent gland..he was finally letting himself break and fall apart in my arm

"alpha.." I heard keith mutter under his heavy pants as I checked the timer again 26 minutes in...his tense body finally started letting loose..this was good..but I feel so horrible forcing this on to him I wish he could just do it on his own I let myself get lost in my thoughts

"Starting to feel better kitten?" I knew better probably was the right word..he didn't respond for a few minutes so I left him alone until I heard a faint whimper "kitten?" still no response from him except for him slightly moving closer to my neck that was good sign according to everything google told me 

"alpha.." he finally spoke after another few minutes

"yes kitten" it still felt weird for him to call me alpha but I didn't mind

"..i'm sorry" I was confused and just hummed in response "my e-ears and ta-" he cut himself off with a whine what did he mean by ears until I felt a tail wrap around my leg and saw fluffy purple ear in my side view but none of his other skin was purple or furry...he was probably have trouble controlling it like when he was just finding out about that side of him

"Having some trouble controlling there?"

"just my ears and t-tail..alpha..sorry" he apologized like it made me upset that he galra

"it's okay keith you can always show me this side of you..I love you and this is part of you and it doesn't matter what you look like because your still the same person"

"but people thinks I'm a monster" I knew it

"I'm not everyone else keith..I'm lance and honestly keith I'm not scared of your galra side you kinda look like a big...kitten" I said smug

"I love you.." he licked my scent gland a couple of times before pulling back to start sniffing again

"I love you too keith" I relaxed a little letting my scent out a little more

"strong.." he muttered to himself still panting heavily as I tried to wait out timer I waiting a few more minutes before reaching my fingers up to touch his ears "a-ah sensitive" he panted as my finger rubbed up and down his fluffy purple ears

"oh sorry kitten" I took my fingers away as the timer began going off it had been 45 minutes already I moved both my hands to his shoulders and push his back to see his face flushed still panting "you did so much better than I thought you would my little omega you ready impressed me" I gave him tons of praise before he finally stopped panting and started speaking in one word sentences

"handcuffs" he shook his arms still sitting in front me but something caught my eye

"did you..cry?" I grabbed his chin and pulled his face inches from mine making him even more flush as tear made marks on his cheeks

"not really.." he pushed his cuffed wrist against my chest weakly in protest

"did I hurt you?" He shook his head "promise"

"promise" he stopped protesting and fell against my chest taking my hand completely off his chin

"hey sit back up so I can take the cuffs off" he huffed and sat back up lifting if hands once again and watched me removed them and slip them on to my nightstand and helped him move his legs off me "better?"

"yeah" good he was being vocal "alpha" I tensed "I'm hungry.." he whined

"Want me to make you some eggs?" I felt his tail unwrap itself from my leg

"what's the time" his sentences weren't full yet but he was getting there I picked up my phone 

"Almost 9:30 everyone's gonna start waking up soon" keith whined

"ugh ion wanna be around any alpha's" he huffed and feel back onto the bed I couldn't help but chuckle

"I don't know if you forgot kitten but I'm an alpha" he just glared at me as his tail swished his tail back and forth slowly

"your different asshole" he covered his blushing face as his ears flattened..yup my emo keith was definitely back from his scent coma 

"wanna go get pancakes then?" He nodded his head quickly as I stood up

"yes please" he sat up "wait..shit" I hummed in response "we still owe pidge and hunk for last night.."

(keith's pov)

"I'll go see if they wanna tag along" i shook my head "why not I'm paying anyways" he chuckled and started to leave

"No that's fine just don't leave me.." that asshole couldn't have thought he was about to leave me after we just did all that i need him..fuck I'm sorry dad..you would be so disappointed in me...acting the same way you always told me never to act towards an alpha..just like you acted towards mom

"okay kitten" but god damnit if I'm not in love with this idiot alpha than I'll never know what love is.. "here's your jeans and..boxers..keith you forgot a shirt" he grabbed my clothes from the beanbag chair in the corner of the room and brought them to me

"I know" I took the clothes from him "thanks" I smiled and stood up and ripped the only item of clothing I was wearing to replace them...i could tell his eyes were on me but decided not to say anything and let him to enjoy the view without him even knowing I pulled up my boxers and jeans on before turning to him turning his head away and changing quickly "hey not so fast..I need a shirt" I crossed my arms over my bare stomach and chest

"Which one you want?" He smirked pulling a dark blue tee shirt with a black outline of some plants on it down onto his body and walking over to his closet opening the door to reveal a very organized area that smelt really good

"wow..I guess you don't just keep your spa products organized" lance just laughed

"Yeah..speaking of that I need to do another spa day with allura soon my body needs it" 

"You never offer to take me to the spa" I muttered playfully


	31. Chapter 31

(keith's pov)

Are my ears broken or did the one and only keith say he wants to do a spa day together??" Lance wrapped his arms around my waist as I reached for one of his old classic blue and white shirts long sleeve shirts "Your seriously gonna wear that old thing?" He asked removing his arm to point at the shirt

"Yes I am.." it was the strongest smelling thing in his closet maybe because it had been worn so much or maybe his scent was consuming me "and I never said I wanted to go to the spa with you I just said you never invite me" 

"Because you always said you would never do any of that stuff back when we we're rivals" I pulled the shirt over my head and slipped my arms into the long sleeves

"The rivalry you made up in your head while I fell head over heels for you" I giggled

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" he creeped his hand on to my lower back and pulled my body towards his I made eye contact with him before closing my eyes and leaning into a kiss he didn't hesitate to kiss me back and then the smell of lance really hit me and I slid my hand down his torso right before his pants he pulled back immediately and pushed me back "hey..don't do that right now"

"why alpha?" I looped my finger through his belt loop and pulled myself closer to him pressing myself against him backing him into the small closet closing the door behind me making the tiny 'room' completely black "I need you.." I turned his body around and push him against the door

"Because it not good to have sex after scent training!" he protested

"Fine than we won't we have sex" I lowered myself in front of him poping the button on his jeans pulling his pants down just enough for his length to spring free I heard him begin to curse under his breath I smirked even though he couldn't see it and wrapped my hand around it rubbing the tip gently with my thumb to tease him then moved my head and licked it from the base to the tip then paused

"hey.. why'd y-you stop?" he panted

"you just said no sex"

"And you just said this wasn't sex." He huffed "so finish what you started" I chuckled before licking the tip before sucking it in and pulled off with a pop

"Are you sure?" 

“Yes!” He shouted at me having trouble controlling his voice obviously “Now quit teasing me" I felt a hand creep it's way to my hair and I swatted it away i took one last breathe before grabbing lance's length again the smirk on my face slowly fading realizing he was bigger than I once thought...but that did stop me from taking the whole thing at once letting it hit the back of my throat almost making me gag..i continued to bob moving at a pretty consistent speed after a few minutes swirling my tongue on his tip every chance I got

"shit..keith, I'm gonna..fuck" he groaned "you gotta stop or i'm-" lance warned me but I did pull away it would have been to late anyways lance was already releasing everything he had into my mouth..and I forced to swallow ever part of it not wanting to dirty our clothes I felt his cock twitch as I pulled away felt his body relax as I licked my lips to make sure there was no evidence "keith..where the fuck did you learn that.." he huffed

"That's for me to know and you to enjoy" I stood up quietly trying not make a sound wanting to keep him on his toes

"what are you doing now?" He asked not seeing any of my movements but felt my hand creep back down

"nothing I'm still hungry..hurry up let's go" I whined pulling up his boxers 

"alright, alright come on let's get out of the closet" I reached an turned the door knob and pushed it open while lance buttoned his pants

"never thought I'd be doing this again" I walked out of the closet and grabbed my phone off lance's dresser disconnecting it from his extra charger 

"your ridiculous" he rolled his eyes before walking behind and wrapped his arms around me "but we can't leave yet not with you like that..?" It sounded it like more of a question when he lightly touched my ear and it twitched

"oh yeah..." I turned my ears back to normal and got rid of my tail

"You don't have to I just thought that-"


	32. Chapter 32

(keith's pov)

"No your fine..i just forgot what it felt like to feel comfortable like that in my own skin.." i wasn't lying it really did feel good to let go of my control and have my ears and tail out..but I know how it makes the others feel...and they always say it doesn't bother them or their fine with it but I know their lying I can see it in their actions, eyes, the way they speak, and the way it sparks fear in them..

"well you know I think your ears are really cute" he let go of me

"I know it's not like you keep touching them" I said sarcastically 

"Sorry I wanna touch my boyfriend's giant space cat ears" he chuckled and started walking towards the door

"hey wait!" I went to his night stand and opened the drawer grabbing out my new collar

"what's up?" he turned around to see it in my hand "want me to put on you?" I didn't answer him right away I looked down to the collar and back at him this would mean that lance owns me..but he never really saw it that way..which makes it fine right..shit..my fears started to hit me "hey I don't have too..just calm down I can smell your distress" he had a soft voice as I slowly took a step towards him

"I-..." I started screaming myself in my head as starred at collar in hand I couldn't shut down on him this time and I can't say no I really wanted this and so did he "yes i-i want you put in it on" god I couldn't believe I was studdering like a highschool kid buying condoms for the first time before prom "please" I walked closer to him and gave him the collar

"are you sure keith..you know what this-" he held the collar as I lifted my hair of my neck with one hand and turned around..a collar was just a necklace with a huge meaning..

"yes lance" he placed the collar around my neck and waited a second before latching it "I'm fine lance I promise..just nervous" I knew he could smell my fear

"alright" I heard the quiet click "all done" I let my hair go and turned back around "how do you feel?"

"I think I'm fine" I smiled at him "what about you how does it feel to own an omega"

"keith you know..i don't own you..even if it's what the collar represents..I don't want you thinking like that" I blushed

"thanks" I kissed him softly he hummed into the kiss before pulling back

"come on we still have to make their lazy asses get ready" lance chuckled before grabbing my hand and leading me out if the room and down the hall to pidge's room that wasn't far from lance's room 

"i don't know why we don't stay in your room it's nicely decorated, organized, and it not right next to shiro's"

"I just assumed you liked your room better because you have a bigger bed and slightly bigger room"

"Yeah but you have the small bathroom right next to your room and never have to deal with fighting over the shower"

"That's because my shower is tiny as hell and I can barely fit in it comfortability..the only people who could probably fit in there is you and pidge"

"True but still" I chuckled before knocking on pidge's door and heard a bunch of different noises like blankets moving, a game system, people running around, and closet doors I looked at lance and smirked "guess hunks in here"

"Sure seems like it" lance said before knocking on the door again

"Coming!" We heard pidge yell before opening the door quickly "What the hell do you-" she stopped mid sentence and looked at us "oh sorry guys I thoughts you were-" pidge fix the green hoodie she was wearing

"Shiro and matt?" Lance chuckled

"Yeah.." she sighed "anyways come in" she moved over to the side and we walked in

"playing videogames huh?" I gave her a sly look

"Mostly.." I watched her walk to her closet and open the door "come on it's just lance and keith" 

"Hey...dudes" hunk walked out of the closet

"Wow..you guys" lance broke out in full laughter

"Shush lance..we came to tell you we're going to get pancakes y'all wanna come?.. since we owe you guys for last night anyways"

"Sound awesome" hunk gave us a thumbs up

"sure i'm actually pretty hungry" pidge shrugged "give us a few to get ready" hunk whipped his head around to look at her dumbfounded "what?"

"nothing.." he blushed

"Alright well hurry up I tired of hearing keith whine" lance chuckled

"you weren't complaining about my whining when i-"

"Alright let's go!" Lance rushed me out of the room and closed the door "Are you crazy?" he flipped me around to look him in the eyes

"only for you" I laughed and leaned my back against the wall and lift my foot to set it against the wall as well

"you sure are bold today" lance put one his hands on each side of my head my breath hitched I looked down and broke our eye contact "what?" he chuckled pulling one hand away from the wall to slide a finger under my chin and lifted it up to meet his list filled gaze "nervous kitten?"

"don't call me that right now." I bit my lip as he smirked before leaning towards my ear

"I don't think your in any place to protest right now kitten" he whispering sent chills down my spine and moved straight down to my neck that partly covered by my new collar "you smell nice today..well everyday" I felt a small lick right above collar bone instead of my neck..ugh he was trying to do this shit to me in the middle of the hallway damn it lance at least I did it in your stupid closet 

"lance..we're in the hallway" I panted as he nipped at my neck a few times

"I know kitten don't worry..we don't all give into our instincts and stop teasing so easily" he pulled away and backed up

"wait you can't just do that!" I pushed myself off the wall as pidge's door started opening

"Actually I can" he pointed to the door as pidge and hunk walked out

"You bastard" I muttered under my breath he just smirked

"Finally you guys took forever"

"Oh shut it lance" pidge commented

"Watch it midget I'm the one paying here" everyone busted out laughing including pidge

"hey if I we're you I would be nicer to the person who already ordered a ride to that breakfast place downtown"

"oh shit! yeah lance shut up I don't wanna pay for the ride" I slapped lance's arm playfully a few times..this was definitely one thing I enjoyed about our little click it didn't matter if we're all just friends or dating we never stop making fun of each other for the dumbest stuff

"speaking of that ride..it's here hurry up" pidge walked faster to the front door pulling it open and leading all of us to the car "who's riding up front?" she asked as me and her climbed in quickly

"I got it" lance opened the front passenger door and climbed in took one for me and pidge the most awkward people on the planet when it came to being near a bunch of weird strangers especially in an inclosed spaces..hunk slid into the car next to pidge who was sitting in the middle seat so me and pidge could take the windows


	33. Chapter 33

(lance's pov)

We made it to the little hole in the wall breakfast place and went inside the smell of alpha's was pretty strong in here I looked to keith who was fine but then to pidge who's nose scrunched from the strong smell "hey you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder she just nodded her head

"hey lance" keith tapped my arm and secretly pointed to a table by the a window with a few alpha's our age laughing and flirting with their waitress who gaze changed to pidge

"don't worry we'll be fine" I assured him

"Table for 4?" The hostess of course sat is next to the loud alpha's...I watched as one of them got up and pulled a chair out for pidge like she was an omeg-...oh shit

"here sweetheart..a beautiful omega like you deserves to be treated like one" he smiled at her as she just silently went to the other side of the table and sat next to keith in my chair instead a little throw off by his gesture

"Griffin! Leave the the poor lovely thing alone she wouldn't want a playboy like you anyways!" Another alpha yelled at 'griffin' I looked to hunk before taking the seat he had pulled out for pidge he just rolled his eyes and sat down next to me keith's eyes never let the alpha until he sat back down

"well that was weird..I guess" pidge just looked shocked to getting hit on

"yeah that happens" keith sighed before watching another alpha walk up to pidge's corner of the table with a small piece of paper

"hey darling sorry about my friend he's a bit rude may I ask your name?" he smiled at her she just looked at keith and then me

"sorry dude..but I'm not really interested" she flicked her gaze down then back up nervously feeding his alpha ego 

"No worries beautiful..here's my number give me a call when you are a little more interested" he slid the piece of paper to her on the table and she picked it up awkwardly

(pidge's pov)

"thanks..but let me ask you something first?" I was about to flip on this piece of shit who just talks to someone like their the best thing since fucking toiletpaper

"anything baby" I cringed at the nickname

"how many omegas actually call you back after this little playing nice game..you flirt with them a little then hit it and leave..like who actually falls for this shit" I laughed at the dumb guy "let's get this straight I'm not interested in you or any of your little alpha friend's I have a lovely boyfriend who gives me everything I need and more and plus I wouldn't ever dating someone who calls a random person darling the first time you ever speak to them it's disrespectful" the alpha just walked away and didn't speak to us again just paid their check and left

"Wow pidge..that was-" lance looked at me stunned

"Incredible!" Hunk was just as surprised but looked proud..it made me blush

"I mean it's nothing special plus we fought way scarer things than that in space" 

"yeah but usually omegas don't stand up to alpha's like I probably wouldn't have even done that to an alpha" keith smiled 

"I guess it's just because I still have the mindset that I'm a beta" I rubbed the back of my neck before the server came to take our orders after all was said and done she left again

"So you guys wanna play mothman mobile while we wait?" Lance asked

"Sure" hunk and I shrugged

"Yeah hold on shiro just texted me" keith looked down at his phone and saw him typing quickly and I started to smell lance burning with jealousy I watch keith quickly look up from the phone and to lance "he just asked if we want liquor or beer" keith gave him a reassuring smile I assumed it was because of the events last night but then I noticed a key part of keith's outfit I had noticed lance's shirt but not the black collar around his neck

"Wait before you say anything else" everyone looked at me including keith "what's up with this?" I reached to touch the collar lightly but heard keith growl under his breath "sorry I just didn't notice it until now" I took my hand away

"it's fine..I usually wouldn't act like about anything but this is just different.." keith apologized

"No it's fine I shouldn't have tried to touch your collar with permission for starters and I especially shouldn't touch if someone else put it on" I was sure if lance put it on for him but I had a pretty good clue of what was going on "but hey it looks really good on you"

"yeah..and thanks" he was a little embarrassed to talk about the subject but oh well they did stuff like this to me all the time

"so who put it on?" Hunk helped make the moment worse for both of boys this time they both shot each other a couple glances before lances face softed

"of course k-" lance had a light blushed

"Lance did it!" keith's face turned red

"Aww was loverboy lance about to swallow his pride for once" I made fun of him

"listen loverboy lance is a good boyfriend and always will be" lance's ego could probably fill the room with how big it was most of the time but keith always knocked it down a few pegs when he needed it

"Sorry for the wait guys here's your drink's and food" the waitress looked stressed so just thanked her and let her leave

"So wait beer or liquor I still need to answer" keith looked around the table as we all started digging into our plates

"Beer" hunk wasn't great on handling liquor but he could if he really really tried

"liquor. beer aftertaste is gross." I had no shame talking about alcohol in public even if I was underage 

"yeah especially when your trying to kiss" keith was completely serious

"sorry hunk I guess your stuck drinking with the big boys tonight" lance swung his arm around hunk and chuckled

"The big boys?" Hunk glared at lance "may I reminded you about the time you got so drunk you came out as bisexual?" Me and keith both snickered

"hey I wasn't that drunk!" Lance defended himself

"You so we're" keith couldn't help but laugh while trying to take a bite of his food

"Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday...you chugged almost half a bottle of that weird galra alcohol that keith brought back from the blades, got super drunk, fell over and broke a kitchen chair, passed out for a good 5 minutes, then woke up to see keith trying to give you water and kissed him in front of us, and lastly said you hated keith's stupid hot emo face and blamed him for turning you bi" I took a sip of my drink right after

"okay but that was like the only time I ever got super fucked up"

"How about the-" hunk went to move on to the next story before lance stopped him

"Alright, alright you guys win" he went back to stuffing his face..after that we just finished eating so our food would get cold and lance paid the check as I ordered another ride to go home and relax before having a party


	34. Chapter 34

(Matt's pov)

Me and shiro were walking through the stores aisles and they we're surprisingly empty making our way to grab the booze I was more excited they I really wanted to admit..more than ever now "what did they say?" Shiro starred at his phone for a second "babe?" I may have gotten a little insecure and peaked at his phone to see what he was doing..after everything with keith I feel weird not mad but scared I didn't wanna lose my alpha to omega even if that's what the world was supposed to do "who are you looking at?" he was scrolling through someones Instagram 

"hm?" He finally noticed me and his eyes went back to his phone before chuckling grabbing my chin and lifting my chin to meet his gaze and brought his lips just in reach of his but he felt so far away..even though I wasn't short but shiro still had a few inches on me making him more intimidating "now tell me what's wrong baby" his slow quiet words and short breathes on my lips we're driving me insane

"w-who we're you j-just looking at.." I looked to the side to see the aisle was still empty

"a very cute beta" I was confused those pictures didn't look like me I bit my lip before looking back him "wanna see?" I was hesitant but nodded my head "alright babe" he held his phone out to me to grab..i felt bad but he didn't seem to have a problem with it..I took the phone and then he leaned in to kiss me but pulled away quickly and let go of me

"w-what was that about?"

"nothing just want you to focus on those photos.."

"alright.." I turned on the phone and slid it open to be forced to enter a password

"R-2-9-F-3" he smiled

"Our old garrison room number?" I chuckled and typed in the code

"Yup Room 29 Floor 3 second door on the left"

"your cute..wait are these..me?!" I hadn't seen these pictures before and believe me shiro had a thing about pictures he loved..the way I work the camera..as he always told me but I didn't really mind having all his attention on me..plus he let me have my weird side

"yeah they we're supposed to be surprise" he looked a little disappointed as scrolled through all the pictures of myself in different kinds of...outfits that shiro picked out

"I know I've never seen them and I look incredible but what the surprise?" I exited out of his picture and went straight to his open text

"I got our favorite digital pictures printed out and something else"

"what is it?" I glanced up for a second before going back to the phone messages

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
🌈gay emo keith🔪

Shiro: Liquor or beer?

Keith: liquor bro👌🏻  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Matt can you hear me?" Shiro's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and switch back to his pictures

"Uh-..yeah sorry here's your phone" I smiled and handed his phone back

"Thank babe..now come on let's pick out some liquor" his comment made me chuckle and follow him

"Do you like coconut?" I picked up a smaller circle bottle "also how much are we buying?"

"Depends is it rum?" He turned around to look at the bottle "and also I don't know if I told you but your sister and lance threw in some money because they both wanted to have the best night ever" he sighed "so we're buying more then first planned..like a one personal bottle each along with group bottles..."

"Yeah it is" I hand him the bottle to look at "and uh wow...you know what I'll just show you things and you just pay for them because you know how much is there and everything" I laughed surprised

"Alright babe and yeah I'm so getting this"

"Okay so pidge likes vodka or whiskey" I walked towards all the different whiskey bottles

"Whoa that's on way different sides of the alcohol spectrum" shiro said while picking up a bottle of fireball and slipped it into the basket next to his rum for lance

"I know she's a psycho" I rolled my eyes playfully before I picked out a bottle and held it up to show shiro and he just nodded his head

"Everyone likes vodka so I'm gonna get a big bottle" shiro told me

"What does allura and her 'friend' like?" I asked him smirking

"Anything that doesn't taste like alcohol and taste like straight juice" I nodded my head before grabbing a bottle of pink whitney 

"Okay so we got everyone vodka, you got rum, pidge got whiskey, allura got pink whitney, and lance got fireball so that leave me, keith, and hunk.." I looked around to see what else there was to pick from

"I'm sure keith would love tequila but he's the only one who can handle it like a pro and I don't trust anyone in this house to not go that crazy" I nodded in agreement since everybody was most likely gonna share among each other

"So what do you suggest for him them?" I asked a bit of jealousy shining through..I wasn't mad at keith perhaps but I was still..upset?

"here how about you worry about what you wanna drink first then we handle the rest after" shiro's words were calming as he set the heavy basket on the floor before hugging me

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused by his actions

"Giving you attention?" His statement sounded more like a question


	35. Chapter 35

(matt's pov)

"You accidentally closed some apps when you were done and I knew I had it open before I gave you my phone"

"I'm sorry takashi.." my face turned red from embarrassment

"I really did mess up matt...you have the right to be upset or angry with me and do things like that...you don't have hold everything inside on me" 

"But biologically it wasn't your fault or keith's so I shouldn't be mad and...I'm not..I'm more upset and just wanna cry because you did the thing I feared the most about our relationship...leave me for an omega..and yeah maybe you didn't leave but emotionally you kind of did..and it really hurt"

"I never knew you really-" shiro was surprised by my sudden honesty usually it took a lot more time for me to open up

"yeah..I do..and it's ridiculous" I sighed

(shiro's pov)

"Your feelings and emotions aren't ridiculous matt..and neither is your gut..it's you tell youself to be careful and shield yourself from others so you won't get hurt like that again" I never thought matt could be this vulnerable before he always had weird emotions but never like this..I've never seen him fight with an omega like that either

"So what do I when my guts telling me to do something" I saw him tense and I knew what was coming next the same thing that happened everytime I give my heart to someone

"you listen..." I wanted to hind my emotion like everyone else did but thats was the way I wanted to handle things with matt..he was the first person I loved since..

"And if my guts telling me one thing but my heart's telling another" matt bit his lip he was good with handling other people's emotional breakdowns but he couldn't handle himself it was like everything was to much for him and the world is spinning to fast for him to handle

"You do what you want to do matt no matter if could hurt someone or even yourself" this wasn't for me to answer it was up to him

"Then I know what I want" he opened his door and got out..shit he was really gonna do it and call a ride..I'm a piece of shit...I starred at him until he looked back at my fear filled face "come on takashi..get out of the car" he sighed as I obeyed getting out of car to feel the wind blowing my short hair around as matt walked to front of my car and sat on hood and patted the spot next to him as he brought his knees closer to his chest I watched his hair blew around magically that made this whole thing look like a movie I sat down and took in the view with him for a few minutes until he finally broke the silence between us "shiro..we both know I'm not good with this stuff and neither are you..but I can't picture myself without you not for even a day..after everything we've been through from our shared room at the garrison to our shared prison cell when we we're captured by galra's and especially the way you helped me find my sister again..but I also can't think about leaving the person that held me in his arm to keep me from smash my head into the wall because I never thought I was going home or the person who's been in tears ready to end it all on the battle field for his family and friends just to say he saw them smile one last time before he died...I love you shiro I'm in love with you and nothing will every change that...but this whole thing is making my head spin and I feel like your the only one who can stop it now..." He took one of his hands and placed it on mine "so I want you..well not just want...I need you and always have needed you and we both know that" he smiled 

"I love you too matt..and I wanna be with you..I'm sorry about everything I know that doesn't just fix everything but I promise I'll try if you let me.." I gripped his hand

"Listen shiro this sounds horrible but you need to understand that i'm always going to be insecure about the omega and beta thing and that I might be a little more..nosy? because I'm scared right now but that will calm down once more time has passed" he blushed more from embarrassment

"Of course matt anything you need I'll give it you I promise"

"Your alpha's showing" he chuckled as he let go of my hand and place both of plans on my cheeks to pulling me and lightly press his lips on to mine it was gentle and soft until he tried to deepen it swiping his tongue across my bottom lip quickly and I didn't hesitate to give back as he let go of my face to let himself melt into our make up make out I heard him lightly moan into kiss as I slid my fingers into his semi long hair it was adorable but I knew we we're just making out on top of my car and someone could probably see us but then I felt his hands sneak up to the collar of my shirt and pull it towards him lightly to lay me right on top of him pulling of the kiss to breathe for a second "I l-love you" he whispered inches away from my face his shaky breath land right on my lips

"I love you too..and I hate to ruin this moment but someone can probably see us here.."

"Wouldn't you like me on display like you always say.." he smirked pulling me into another quick kiss before I pulled off of him and went straight to his ear

"Yeah but that's only for me to see" I whispered with a low growl "right?"

"yeah..but we won't be able too when we get home" he shivered under me "party..."

"Haven't you never done it in a car?" I asked jokingly knowing he probably hasn't


	36. Chapter 36

(shiro's pov)

"N-No plus I heard it's uncomfortable" he blushed and let his arms fall to his side hands next to each side of his head with his ginger brown hair was all over the place

"Your one to talk about uncomfortable you do crazy yoga positions all the time"

"That's different!" He sighed "I have space to stretch out and stuff in there my face be pressed against the window"

"Maybe your right..." I sighed I didn't want to push anything on to him I was about to get off him before a thought ran across my mind "what do you suggest then babe" I cupped his cheek and gave him a soft smile

"I don't know but your right here is totally lewd...so we'll have to wait" he took his pointer finger to tap my nose

"I think I can deal with that..but can you?" I smirked at him still under neither me

(matt's pov)

Shiro knew me way to well once I got started I had to finish there was nothing anyone or anything the would stop me from not even a team meeting...but if I wasn't getting the attention I desired i could start to get touchy feely so shiro would just pull me away himself "I think so" but right now I was pretty determined on not getting my ass destroyed in his small car

"Alright then let's go home" he pulled off of me and got of the car's hood causing me to whine even though I didn't mean too

"What's wrong babe?..I thought you could deal with it?" He gave me a sly smirk as he reached out his hand to help pull me up and I excepted letting him pull straight to him

"I can handle it but that doesn't mean I like too!" I pouted as I hopped off the hood and on to the ground

"Just don't get to touchy feely and freak out allura's friend" shiro said with complete seriousness

"Your funny" I busted out laughing while walking over to car door

"Wait do you know something I don't??" He smiled as we both got in and closed our doors and buckled out seatbelts

"Of I course I do..I always hangout with allura when your busy or I'm bored"

"I guess that's true but what's the secrets?" He started the car up and put it in drive

"I can't do that to her!" I fake gasped "I'll give you a hint though...they always calls allura their alpha!" I smiled

"Wait really?!" Shiro was surprised allura had never really shown interest in anyone they knew except a certain blonde altean girl in space

"Yeah and they're doing really good from what she's told me and that's why she wants them to come meet us" I smiled at shiro meeting us might have been a stretch since everyone already knew...her "plus they're a party person and makes allura let loose"

"Obviously if they got allura to aggre to drink."

"Yeah I'm excited though..i'd love to see everyone drunk off there asses" I chuckled

"I've only ever seen keith and lance drunk before I'm pretty sure"

"What about me?" I stuck my tongue out at him playfully as we pulled up to the house 

"I didn't think I had to mention the person I've seen in everyway possible" shiro chuckled as I watched him put the car in break and shut it off and unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door "are you getting out?"

"oh yeah" I got distracted I quickly hopped out of the car and went over to the back door on his side to grab everything "hey thanks for being so understanding about my feelings..I-"

"Matthew I already told you..this is about you know not me I messed up not you stop apologizing" he cupped my cheek and kissed me lightly

"Eww get a room!" Pidge yelled as she walked out to the car with lance 

"Hey I'm not sucking-" shiro covered my mouth

"That's enough from you"

"At least I know I'm not the only one who deals with this shit" lance busted out laughing

"Yup and it's always when your around pidge right?" Shiro chuckled

"Yeah it's like they go out if their way to make sure she's there"

"Exactly!" Shiro took his hand of my mouth finally and continued his complaining about thing we did I assume 

"So how was your day?" I asked my sister

"Weird." she sighed "What about you?" she looked over at shiro who for once in the last 18 hours had a smile on his face

"Kind of shitty but it got better..wanna talk about it?" Honestly I just wanted to talk to my sister I knew she could keep her mouth shut if she needed too

"Actually yeah..but let's help them first" she pointed at the two alphas that started to grab the bags

"We got this y'all go talk" I was still a bit sure how shiro's and lance's friendship was going at the moment so I looked at pidge and she just shrugged

"Less work for us..plus we still have like 5 hours till we're gonna start drinking" she looked at her phone

"Alright have fun guys" I waved and followed my sister inside

"We have to go in your guy's room they're playing games in mine right now"


	37. Chapter 37

(matt's pov)

"That's fine.. I'm just so-" we closed the front door behind us and went to mine and shiro's room

"Emotional exhausted" she cut me off

"How did you know" I chuckled as I opened our door and closed it behind of us

"I've been having to deal with you for 17 years more or less I can tell when your sad..you look exactly like dad everytime he was sad" she smiled sweetly

"Ew how is that even a complement katie!" I stuck my tongue out

"Oh shut up you ass" she punch my arm "now tell me what's going on"

"Nothing really just some omega chick mouthed off to me at the store and almost made me cry because I was already thinking about the keith and shiro shit..and then me and shiro took a ride and had a long talk and honestly..I needed it my mind was just going from zero to a hundred in a matter of second just from the slight mention of anything that made me mad or sad all day" I sighed

"Do you wanna talk about what you guys talked about?" She tilted her head a bit and crisscrossed her legs as she sat on our bed

"Just emotions really and what I wanted"

"We're you happy with the outcome?" I looked at her confused she sighed "matt me you both know you've never been this crazy over anyone before because you we're so set on doing work or having fun never a love life and for like the first time ever you threw your heart completely out on the line for someone and they hurt you pretty bad"

"We also both know he wasn't my first" I crossed my arms 

"That's not what I'm saying matt I'm saying this is the first person you've put your heart out for that's not a total piece of shit or just a fling" she was right everything from when I was younger was just about fun never anything serious "plus this is the first person you've ever fully loved"

"Your not wrong..but shiro made a mistake and regrets it so much..and who hasn't made mistakes before plus we both trust shiro with our lives I'm sure we can trust him with my heart" I gave her a reassuring smile "but enough about my day so far how was yours?"

(pidge's pov)

"Very weird..remember how last night me and hunk got pizza and stuff for lance and keith.." I nodded my head "well lance brought us out for breakfast to pay us back but when we got there we we're waiting to sit down we all noticed this group of annoy alpha's who we of course got sat next too well one of them pulled out a chair for me and called me a gorgeous omega"

"Your kidding right?" I shook my head "he actually said that did he say anything else?"

"Yeah he call me sweetheart so I sat we're lance had planned to sit next to keith farthest from the alpha's but let me sit there instead..then his friend called him a playboy and came over to 'apologize' calling me darling and offering me his number..so I kinda just went of on him like a beta or alpha would.." I signed "nobody including keith understood how I said what I said to an alpha and I was just like I guess I still somewhat think like a beta" I giggled

"Wow Katie that's Impressive" my brother looked stunned

"I don't get why all of you find it so cool we've all fought way worse things in space"

"I guess but it's still pretty neat" he just shrugged as the door opened to reveal shiro

"Oh sorry guys I thought you we're-"

"You okay I was just about to be on my way anyways I wanna check out what you bought for me"

"Oh alright..just don't drink yet please lance already knows the rules"

"Rules are for losers!" I whined

"Alcohol is also for adults so stop complaining" shiro sighed

"That's low shiro" I sarcastically gasped as I left the room and went to the kitchen to see nothing on any of the counters "lance!"

"yeah?" Lance walked in the kitchen

"Where's all the booze I wanna see all this shit they got for us"

"They got everyone their own bottle plus a huge bottle for everyone to share" lance smiled as he walked to the fridge and opened it revealing tons of bottles 

"Holy shit!"

"I know dude..let's see fireball for me, birthday cake vodka for hunk, coconut rum probably for shiro, pink whitney for allura.."

"Holy hell they got me whiskey thank you lord!" I almost jumped up and down from excitement "

"Whiskey really?"

"Yup"

"Are you like not supposed to mix lights are darks?"

"Hasn't done anything to me yet" I shugged "everclear?! Who the hell even likes the taste of that strong ass-..actually that was a stupid question it's definitely keith's and matt got some type of mixer...tonight is gonna be crazy"

"Yeah but we're gonna have alcohol for a days after this" lance smiled evilly

"The plan worked" we high-fived

"It was expensive but it worked!"

"So what's the rules" I looked at lance who signed

"We can't get drink till later tonight because he doesn't want a bunch of drunk idiots running around when another person gets here I guess" lance shugged

"oh that sounds lame..." We both looked at each other for a second

"Wanna pregame?"

"Hell yeah but they'll kill-" I was interrupted by the sound of the door bell

"Well so much for having to wait" lance smiled "Allura door!"

"Coming!" We watched allura rush past the kitchen to open the door

(Allura's pov)

"Romelle!" She basically jumped into my arms "it's been forever" I hugged her tightly as she wrapped her legs around my waist now completely in my arms

"I missed you so much!..I'm sorry I've been so busy lately"

"It's alright..at least your not million light years away" I let her down and noticed she was way over dressed compared to my black spandex shorts and pink long sleeve crop top she had a tight light pink and purple dress with a white furry jacket and heels it wasn't uncommon for romelle to dress like this since she moved to earth I just didn't quite understand how her confidence could be so crazy high

"Yeah..but I feel like I came here just to be able to see you even less sometimes" 

"I'm sorr-" u heard someone clear they're throat behind me making me blush but romelle didn't really seem to care "oh guys"

"Lance!..oh my god it's been so long" romelle smiled and walked into the house and let me close the door

"Romelle you look great I see your still using my skin routine" lance hugged her smiling

"Wait romelle wait when did you?" Pidge looked so confused as the others walked on into the living room

"Romelle?!" Shiro shouted surprised along with hunk

"Hi guys" she smiled and started hugging everyone until she got to keith and pidge and just sighed "I knew you guys looked familiar that day" it took them both a couple of minutes to realize what she was talking about and reached out give them both hugs

"Holy shit how didn't we recognized you..you even said you name!" keith groaned

"If it helps I didn't notice at first either..."


	38. Chapter 38

(author's pov?)

"Let me guess it was my name right?" Pidge started giggling

"Yeah your hair is getting longer too..but I really should have recognized the emo" romelle start to make of keith being an emo just like the had always done in the castle

"I'm not emo" keith rolled his eye smirking

"Yes you are" lance wrapped his arms around keith making him blush and immediately catching romelle's attention as she walked back a little to stand next to allura and wrapped her arms around allura's making allura blush

"So I guess we have two gay disasters in this now" matt chuckled pointing to keith and then to allura

"Actually we have three gay disasters" pidge punched matt's shoulder

"Stop punching me!" Matt rubbed his shoulder playfully and walked over to shiro

"Oh stop being such a baby" pidge chuckled

"Your just jealous I have a boyfriend you you don't" matt shouted at pidge as he jumped into shiro's arms for him to hold him and of course shiro did matt was light as feather to him

"Pidge you still haven't had a boyfriend yet?" Romelle asked kinda confused pidge became embarrassed from the questions face turning red remembering she never told anyone except keith and lance about her and hunk

"I-..." Pidge shot a nervous glance to lance and keith for help but they just looked the other way the click of four knew this day would come and agreed to leave up to pidge and hunk

"Wait katie have you?!" Matt looked excited while shiro just looked like a big brother ready to commit murder pidge's face became even more red as she finally looked over to hunk for a quick second hunk knew she need time to tell them and never wanted to push it on her to tell anyone if wasn't ready 

"your so quiet you so totally have!" Romelle giggled like they we're in highschool "what do you guys think?" Romelle turned back to look at keith who would had gone to the doctor's with her so she must have trusted him the most

"No idea" keith shrugged trying not to smile

"Lance?" Matt looked over at the biggest blabber mouth that lived in the house lance looked at hunk standing across from him he didn't look mad or upset that pidge wasn't saying anything 

"No idea but I ready to drink so let's go party!" Lance saved punk for now but that definitely wasn't the first time pidge and hunk's love lifes would come up in conversation tonight

"Yeah!!" Allura and shiro shouted as everyone went to the living room lance followed shiro and pidge to grab everything while keith went with matt, allura, hunk, and romelle everyone just sat on the floor in a big circle and started chatting about small subjects that didn't really matter until romelle changed the subject to keith's collar

"so you and lance are really?" Romelle point at his neck she knew keith's feelings in the past but never really lance's especially when he was always flirting with anything that moved

"oh yeah..he put it on and everything.." keith smiled softly as everyone looked at him with genuine happiness for him

"Wow..did you try scenting as well?" Allura had talked to lance about that subject earlier

"Allura that's rude!" Romelle looked at girl who had he arm around her "that's very personal and private"

"It's fine I'm used to this kinda stuff.." keith chuckled

"So did you?" Matt joined in on allura's question and hunk looked curious as well

"We sta-" keith got cut of by 3 screaming idiots with tons of alcohol in they're hands

"Who's ready to play never have I ever!" Lance shouted

"Wait we don't have any shot glasses" shiro looked down at the bottles in his hands the three had decided to only bring the personal bottles out for now

"Yeah plus who said I agreed to play your guys stupid game" keith was not impressed with childish game

"Oh come on you little emo stop being such a party pooper" hunk swung his arm over keith laughing "I'm sure we have some shit glasses around the house"

"Ugh you guys are so annoying" keith chuckled pushing hunks arm off

"Well your welcome from the annoying one who bought you a bottle of everclear" shiro walked over and handed the bottle to keith who eyes basically lit up from the sight of it he loved anything that tasted strong it never bothered him plus it made sure no one like lance or matt would steal it and drink it all

"Thank you!" keith shouted happily at both shiro and matt seeing keith bubbly was a nice thing that everyone enjoyed especially since he used be so down all the time

"Alright allura here's your bottle" shiro handed the bottle to the two altean girls

"Aw allura you made them get one of my favorites" even though romelle had only been on earth for a few months she was a social butterfly and always went out to party's and meet new people which allura was incapable of doing for some reason

"Not really I just told them to get something that taste like juice..your better at this whole drinking thing" allura giggled

"Lance trade me" pidge handed lance his bottle of fireball for hunks birthday cake vodka

"K" lance took the bottle with problem and went to sit with keith 

"Wait we still don't have shot glasses!" Matt shouted stopping everyone dead in they're tracks

"You don't have to scream we can you hear you loud ass just fine" pidge started laughing

"Pidge stop bullying him" shiro chuckled as he sat in between matt and allura

"I'll think about why I go get all shot glasses I stole from lance" pidge walked over to hunk hand him both of they're bottles and smiled sweetly at him making him blush and ran off to get the stolen glasses


	39. Chapter 39

(Author's pov?)

"Hey wait you did what?!" Lance shouted at pidge or was already halfway down the hall by now "man I swaer if she brings out my mothman one I'll murder her"

"I'm pretty sure you broke that one when you drunk last year" keith said to lance as he started to open his bottle

"Here!" Pidge sat down next to hunk and set a show box in front of herself and opened it for everyone to see

"Oh my god pidge I'm gonna kill you later" lance rolled his eyes while reaching in the box to pick out one of the clean ones

"Yeah yeah whatever you two let's just hurry and play the game" keith reached for the only black shot glass in the box

"How original black.." lance whispered in his ear when pretended to kiss his cheek

"Shut up" keith whined pushing him back a little out embarrassment everyone one else to to busy trying to open they're bottles to even notice them

"Your a weirdo" hunk looked down at pidge's whiskey bottle

"Sorry we don't all drink the soft stuff sweetheart" pidge hadn't even realize she called him that until it slipped out and they we're both blushing messes

"So who wants to ask to first question?" keith looked at everyone poor they're first drink of night 

"I got it if you wanna start hard" matt grinned evilly

"No I think we should start with something easy...hunk you go first" shiro looked over at hunks red face

"What's the rules?" Hunk looked at lance who first to suggest the game

"You say never have ever done something you've never done if they don't answer the question they take 2 shots if they answer with telling the short story behind it they take 1 if they answer the whole question they don't take any and of course if you've never done it your don't drink..is that cool?" everyone nodded 

"Alright something I've never done...never have I ever hooked up with someone else beside the person your talking who lives in-" shiro and keith both glared at hunk before he could even finish

"you guys don't count for anything like that alright I'm not dealing with stupid problems tonight" matt crossed him arms and glared at both boys

"Yeah matt's right tonight's supposed to be fun just relax" lance wrapped his arms around keith again calming the omega

"alright so I don't drink then? keith sighed and lance nodded once that little debate was over with shiro was the first one to take a shot followed by allura taking one

"Well if that wasn't obvious" pidge giggled "wait does kissing and stuff count because like i-"

"Yes it does for you pidge" shiro nodded everyone knew pidge was a little more pure than them

"Alright then" pidge took two shots not wanting to explain who her first kiss was

"ooo pidge~" romelle made fun of her while lance took one shot

"I wouldn't really call it a hook up but I've made out with some else in the house so" lance shrugged as keith sarcastically gasped

"I thought I was your first everything" keith chuckled

"Hey Mcclain that wasn't the full story who was the person" matt wiggled his eyebrows knowing exactly who it was already

"Sorry pidge" lance sighed nobody was really surprised by that

"You dickhead I already took 2 shots" pidge huffed

"Suck to suck" matt shrugged making everyone laugh

"Alright I'm next never have I ever given a lap dance" romelle giggled nobody drank except shiro

"Wow shiro never thought you would be one to shake your ass" lance busted out laughing with hunk and pidge

"You guys are so mean" keith rolled his eyes "my turn never have I ever...driven drunk" everyone took a shot besides pidge, allura, and romelle

"What was your guy's ride?" Shiro chuckled "mine was in my car"

"Mine was on my motorbike and I'm pretty sure lance's is too" lance just nodded in agreement

"I drove my mom's car and almost crashed it" hunk wanted to laugh but his throat burned from the strong liquor he never drank

"I actually...crash my dad's golf cart" matt chuckled

"I totally forgot about that" pidge giggled making hunk blush seeing her light up

"Alright I'm next..never have I even doubted my current sexuality" matt grinned and watched as the click of four started to poor they're shots

"yeah I thought I was bi this year and not pan but pan definitely works better for me" pidge took her 3rd shot of the hour

"I'm straight but like I have no idea how explain why I even questioned it" hunk chuckled and took a shot and started breathing heavily after he finished

"Did we even have to ask me?" keith took his second shot of the hour with grace

"Meet keith this is the reason you guys have to deal with the annoying bisexual lance" lance chuckled taking his shot of his cinnamon whiskey with ease

"Bisexual yes, annoying no that was all you" allura had no problem messing with lance along with everyone now and neither did lance he was used to it already

"Well allura I never" lance sarcastically gasped and fell back on to keith's chest knock him down

"Get off me you ass" keith tried to push lance off but he went full dead weight on the omega

"Sorry keith I can't I've died" lance was just being extra

"What you mean you died get up!" keith struggled more

"Next question!" Pidge shouted making lance sit up ready to drink

"Come on kit-...babe" lance reached his hand out to help the smaller of the two off the ground

"thanks" keith smiled realizing lance had a caught the embarrassing nickname before saying it in front of all their friends

"Okay never have I even...took spicy pictures for a lover" pidge giggled and leaned her head against hunks arm face starting to look a little flushes

"I don't think I have?" lance looked at keith

"No lance you haven't" keith sighed as he took a shot and pointed to lance

"Better take that shot" allura giggled as romelle got flustered as she started pouring her shot

"Wow I'm surprised nobody else has" hunk chuckled as matt filled both his and shiro's glasses and took them back to back and almost gaged

"Matt be careful we don't need you puking" shiro rubbed his back with his palm gently

"Okay never have I ever...went to gay nightclub" romelle poured herself a shot not really caring if she had to drink or not and waited for everyone else to answer

"Matt give my shit glass back please" shiro sighed embarrassed

"Shiro are you serious?!" Lance shouted surprised making keith jolt from the sudden movement


	40. Chapter 40

(Author's pov)

"Yes I have now just let me take my two shots in peace" shiro huffed before taking the first shot along with romelle

"Was it fun?" keith looked very curious

"Not really at least for me it's a lot better for the people receiving all complements rather then ones giving them" shiro took his second shot

"Yeah like shiro said it's way more fun to be the one getting hit on" romelle smiled

"Do you still go?" Allura asked the blonde girl in her arms looking a little jealous

"Nope not since we started officially dating" allura just nodded her head

(Time skip 2 hours brought to you by my laziness)

"Babe you should go next" matt poked shiro alcohol hitting him strongly

"Why?" Shiro looked down at matt who's head was now laying on his thigh

"Because you asked something stupid and make everyone take a shot together for the first time tonight...or try to get clues on what's going on with those two" matt pointed at his sister smiling as she still rested her head on him but now with his arm around her

"Your always so nosy" shiro chuckled

"She's my sister how could I not be" matt shrugged

"Fine.." shiro sighed and began thinking if a question "Never have I ever...been in a secret relationship" everyone began pouring they're shots except for pidge she wasn't giving up this easy

"Uh pidge?" lance shot her a look of pure drunk confusion

"Yeah pidge just take the shot" keith looked over at her like a big brother giving her advice

"Why would she take the shot?" Hunk tried to save her from both the boys but the attempt didn't work

"Damn hunk I didn't even let lance pull that shit.." keith sighed disappointed with both of them even if it wasn't his business

"Honestly it's none of your business keith" pidge gave keith a rude tone and the omega wasn't happy about it

"Weren't saying that when you crying over him the other day" keith and pidge always got in to a few disagreements when they got drunk together but never about this kind of subject

"Alright listen here dickhead!" Pidge shouted standing up from her spot quickly "that was just low but I don't think I deserve any tongue lashing from the one who swapped tongues with-"

"Say it again I fucking dare you!" keith jumped and got in her face as everyone watched not know what to do they had never seen 

"You act like I won't" she huffed and rolled her eyes knowing damn well what would happen if this kept going on

"Then do it pidge but I warning you" keith's shouting suddenly turned into a low growl

"You. kissed. shiro." Pidge walked straight up to him poking him in the chest with every word she said

"And. your. dating. hunk. behind everyone's back because you to much of a bitch to tell the truth!" keith pushed her back away from him making her stubble and almost fall back that's when people started to move lance grabbing keith wrist

"Fuck you keith at least I'm not scared to be my own second gender!" Pidge ran at keith and tackled him to the ground beginning to throw her fits

"Holy shit!" Everybody moved fast to grab the two fighting omegas

"Don't you guys will just make it worse!" Romelle shouted blocking lance, shiro, and even allura from stopping the fight "this isn't a regular argument!" Everyone looked at romelle confused and conseraned 

"Are you serious?!" keith tried to kick pidge off not wanting to fight the girl who was basically his little sister even if she was a bitch sometimes

"You ratted me out!" Pidge shouted her words no longer loud and angry more than they we're whimpers the punches she threw no long stinging keith with every strike "about everything I trusted you with" pidge was ripped off of keith by hunk to reveal tears on her face and the distressed scent of pidge that smacked shiro, allura, and even lance in the face from how strong it was

"Wait hunk let her go" keith said calmly watching all the alpha's facial expressions to make sure they would fight to protect her as he reached his arms out for the omega struggling in hunks arms..hunk was reluctant but gave in letting pidge down to the ground 

"look your right it's not business but please stop crying" keith grabbed pidge and pulled her into his arms to whisper in her ear "your scents very strong because your drunk and have really strong emotions" keith rubbed her back slowly doing it exactly the way his dad used to do it to keep him calm..her scent slowly disappearing "feel a little better now?" He continued the soft and gentle touches as she nodded her head into his shoulder "ready to get off" he eyed hunk to motion him closer as pidge reluctantly nodded

"You guys should sit down" romelle back away from the alpha's and went to sit back down taking allura with her..the two alphas just nodded and sat down in they're spots from before

"You don't have too..but hunk could probably help a little more" keith stopped moving his hand making pidge look up at him upset

"Shiro and matt are gonna kill me for keeping this from them" her voice cracking

"No their not pidge trust me they care about you way too much to ever try and ruin your happiness" keith finally unwrapped his arms from around her letting sit up and turned to look at hunk and then matt

"Your alright katie" matt gave her a sweet smile letting her know it was ok to go hunk first..she didn't hesitate one bit to jump up and hug him drying tear streaks stained pidge's face


	41. Chapter 41

(author's pov)

"I'm drunk aren't i?" Pidge whispered to hunk almost making him laugh

"Yeah you are wanna get some water?" pidge shook her head no "come on please if you drink some water now you'll be able to drink later" hunk pulled out his phone to see it was almost 6

"He rights go drink some water and relax I'm sure everbody could use a break from drinking to eat some dinner" shiro stood back up to make dinner he was definitely the least drunk never taking any shots that weren't required

"Mhm..maybe" pidges voice a muffled by hunks chest she was definitely way more drunk than everyone else because of her body size

"Well that's a start" hunk sighed "can you still walk?" he asked her still a little tipsy himself

"Yeah..but I wanna play...videogames no dinner..no water" she backed away from him a little just to be able to see his face

"Not till you drink some water at least" hunk blushed knowing that videogames was definitely not what pidge desired from him but he wasn't doing anything like that when she was drunk

"Your lame" she stuck her tongue out at him before she was lifted off the ground bridal style "h-hey what are you doing!" she came a blushing mess as hunk held her in his arms

"Taking you the kitchen for water" hunk walked off to the kitchen

"Romelle" matt was left in the room by shiro to sit with keith, lance, romelle and allura

"Yeah?" The blonde altean adjusted her body to lay her head on allura's soft thighs

"why did pidge freak out so bad..I mean I know keith and her always bicker when they drink together but I've never seen it get..physical" matt looked worried about his sister and wanted to ask her but he knew it was better to ask a different omega

"Pheromones" keith answered first

"But why you guys have been so close ever since she started going though all this" matt was actually generally confused now

"Think about it like this...lance and shiro they always fight when they're emotions are heightened because they're both alpha's" romelle tried to explain everything she was saying in the most simple way possible matt just nodded head "well the same thing can happen when omegas emotions get out of hand when arguing with each other"

"But why did you tell the alpha's not to-" matt was cut off before he could even finish

"Well the distress scent would have scent them all into scent coma's and they would have started fight if something went just a little wrong..." she sighed "like if shiro would have grabbed keith the wrong way or accidentally hurt him lance would have flipped and went farrell.."

"Wait feral?" Lance jolted from surprise "I mean yes I would have fought shiro but I wouldn't have gone feral.." lance felt shame wash over him from the fact he could have seriously hurt someone he cares about

"Lance...the collar changes things..like going feral more often for..smaller?..reasons" romelle knew so much more about this but she was just to tipsy and so we're the rest of them to completely understand

"wait lance haven't you already gone feral before over keith even before you guys we're together" allura asked him

⚠️Trigger warning past suicidal thoughts and past self harm please skip to end of chapter for explanation on what happened⚠️

"No I don't think so" lance thought about all the times he could gone feral but didn't

"I was the one who went feral when lance almost died...hunk and pidge had to stay with me for almost 3 days to keep me from doing anything stupid" keith looked down at his wrist the same ones that used to be covered with cuts when he was 14 and got lost in his own thoughts thinking about how deep they once we're and could see every single one like it was there in front of him

"keith.." romelle sat up and reached for keith's arm being able to tell the omega was thinking of horrible things that happened to him in past

"Sorry but I-i need to take a minute" keith got up quickly distressed scent making the room smell sour to lance making him follow which for once was exactly what keith didn't want

"hey kitten what's going on" lance grabbed keith's arm pulling him to his own room filled with his alpha scent everywhere instead of the omegas room

"you already knew I went feral before this didn't you" keith sighed as they entered the room lance shutting the door quickly behind them 

"No keith I didn't...nobody told you went feral but they did tell me you weren't in a good headspace" lance frowned disappointed with himself he had let his omega down...his future mate..lance walked closer to keith who was standing right in front of bed looking down at it

"I thought you died lance!...I was ready to end it all right then and there!" keith turned around to face lance shouting but quickly calmed his tone with his alpha "..but hunk and pidge promised me you would wake up..and told me if I wasn't there then you wouldn't be either..."

⚠️End of trigger warning⚠️

"Well they we're definitely right about that" lance went to hug keith but he moved to fast and went straight to the closet door opening it and walking straight in "kitten?" lance walked to the closet to see what keith was doing to lance it looked like keith was grabbing multiple shirts and jackets "are you gonna make a nest?" lance asked softly watching keith nodded slowly assuming the alpha would want him making a nest in his room "do you want help?" lance reached for a few items keith had set on the floor to build with

"Please alpha.." keith was obviously needed lance to help him right now and who would lance be to say no to his mate

"Okay kitten..but can we at least make the nest on my bed?...please" lance grabbed a few spare blankets that we're sitting on the top shelf of his closet

"Yeah...that closet would have been to small for both of us anyways" keith was the first to leave the closet to prep the nest "wait if I make this we can still go hangout later right?" keith set the items in his hands on lance's bed

"Of course kitten why would we?" Lance was little confused but knew I was natural for omegas to ask permission from alpha's when doing things under they're watch

"I don't know...your helping build the nest so I assumed you wanted to stay in it all night" keith started to spread out shirts until lance set the blankets next to him on the floor

"No..I just wanted to help build your nest for confert and for later tonight" lance wrap his arms around keith's waist "but also have some questions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically what happened during the trigger warning was keith had gone feral in the past due to lance almost dying during their time as voltron hunk and pidge stayed with keith the whole time lance was healing to make sure keith wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else while waiting for lance...lance never knew about keith going feral until now and is really disappointed with himself for hurting his mate so badly...there will be more talk about some of this information in the next chapter as well but I always make sure to put trigger warning for individuals who need them because I've been there myself and know how bad it hurt but hey just remember your never alone and try your best to stay positive because one day those struggles will be just a memory of the past and another reason your a stronger person than you could have ever dreamed of being


	42. Chapter 42

(keith's pov)

"thanks..and yeah what's up?" I let lance keep his arms around me as I threw more things into our nest

"Is this reason you don't pur like most omegas?" I was bit shocked by lance's questions but he was right most omegas pur when ever they're very happy but not me

"Lance please don't think me not purring anymore is your fault..they're we're a lot of other things that caused me not too and I'm not sure if I even can anymore..it's just been so long.." him almost dying definitely didn't help but my not purring was a mix of things

⚠️Trigger warning slight ptds and panic attacks⚠️

"Than will you tell me why" lance held on tighter "please keith...I-i just wanna protect you" I froze feeling something snap inside me when he said that but not the usual snap of my temper...it felt like every single thing my dad had ever told me about alphas was going through my head at once..they'll you for your body and leave, they're all no good rapist, pieces of garbage, never trust them, they're the reason our existence is a living hell, your just a toy to them, they'll never actually love you, they don't care about your feelings, thoughts, family, nothing except breeding more alphas and if you give birth to omegas have fun being alone for the rest of your life...it felt like it was my fault my mom left back then "keith..?" lance let go of me and my knees went weak dropping me to ground on my knees as i took my hands and covered the top of my head and started to shake, whimper, and filled the room with a sour scent "keith!" lance drop down to hug me again shoving my face into his shoulder "your okay I promise"

"I don't need your protection!" I shouted trying to push away from him but it only made him hold on tighter "but I want it so badly!...w-why do I want this I-i wasn't raised to be like this" 

"keith look at me" lance was still holding on but with a looser grip but I just shook my head "keith.." one of hand grabbed my chin lifting my head to look him in the eyes "look at me..it just me you here..nobody else" lance caught my eyes flickering around the room "no, no, no eyes on me, eyes on me kitten" I flicked my eyes back to lance "your having a panic attack keith..take deep breaths.." my eyes darted away from him again "keith." his soft tone turned into a dominant one "eyes on me." I immediately listened looking back at him "good boy" he crooned..it was actually calming and a sound I had never heard from him before

⚠️End of trigger warning⚠️

"Can I-i.." I bit my lip and cursed at myself for evening want to ask him but raised my wrist to him I still smelled a bit nervous

"Do you want me to scent you or do you wanna scent me?" lance crooned 

"Both..." taking his other hand from around my back to my wrist to grab it softly making me smile when I should have been frowning "okay baby it's nothing special but here you go" I watched lance take my wrist and smell it a little bit before rubbing his cheek on one of my small scent glands before taking his other hand off my chin to rub his own wrist against mine then stopped and looked at my face covered with a light blush

"hey can I do something?" I gave lance a bit of a confused look before nodded my head never taking my eyes off him once his mouth slightly opened...until I watched him slide his tongue across my wrist making me turn bright red

"what was that?!" I tried not to laugh at the cute action but I couldn't help myself

"I-i don't know I just wanted too" lance's face lit up as he stopped letting going of my wrist

"no it not a bad thing it's just cute" I giggled again the distressed scent finally completely gone from the room

"good now it's your turn to be cute" lance just smiled as he leaned his head a bit to the side to give me room and saw me hesitate "well only if you want too.."

"I-...mhm just come here" I brought my nose closer to his scent gland and started to sniff it didn't take more than a few minutes for his scent to cloud up my mind making me want to let go but I gripped his shoulders reminding myself not to pull of for just little longer

"hey it's already been 5 minutes you can stop if you want this isn't about scent training this about making you feel safe" i felt his hand touch my hair as he spoke softly as I pulled off "feeling better now?" I just nodded my head letting myself catch my breath before finally speaking

"Listen lance i stopped purring because of my dad and mom mostly but shiro getting captured, you almost dying, and my personal thoughts never helped the situation either so please don't feel like it's your fault"

"alright kitten I promise I won't but don't get yourself worked up again before we go see the others okay?" 

"Okay lance..but hey maybe ill be able to do again with you" I smiled at him knowing if I tried hard enough I could but I probably wouldn't be able to do it without forcing it

"I'll always be here mi amor..now come on I'm sure shiro will understand why we were late to their little tipsy dinner" lance stood up and reached his hands down to help me

"Do we have to tell shiro?" I took his hands for the help up

"Why wouldn't you?" lance let go of one of my hands holding the other one as we began walking to the door

"Well shiro gives me the same speech when ever something like this happens and honestly I would just love to avoid that whole thing today" I sighed

"Fine..but we need to tell him eventually this has always been his department and even if I'm your alpha and i'm still not the happiest with him..he still deserves to know what's going on with you" lance opened the door and I followed him back to the kitchen

(lance's pov)

"Wow..you really aren't a typical alpha" I heard keith mutter

"What do you mean by that?" I looked back him with a sly smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically what happened during the trigger warning was that keith had a panic attack because everything his dad had ever said about alphas was all going though his at the same time causing him to break down when lance said let me protect you and keith responded by saying he wasn't raised to be taken care of my an alpha and he doesn't need protection ever though he wants it after that lance ended up calming keith down and made him feel safe again


	43. Chapter 43

(lance's pov)

"N-nothing bad your still protective in some ways but most alpha's wouldn't even let another alpha near they're mates or pups"

"I trust shiro..." for the most part at least but keith doesn't need to know that right now "plus I know your capable of protecting yourself if I can't...I used to watch you do it everyday.." the smiled I once had on was gone "but pups..that would be a totally different story" I sighed "they would need my love, care, time, and protection and I would give it to them but god for bid somebody gets close to them and they won't have any limbs when I'm done with them"

"Now that was an alpha answer" keith giggled I knew he was upset by it which was good thing I wanted him to be comfortable with alpha answers and alpha actions "one more question.."

"yeah?" I looked back at him blushing

"If me and you could have a pup or two what gender would you want them to be?" He looked down at our hands and fingers intertwined with each other I could tell he was talking about second gender as well

"I would want two pups if possible one boy and one girl...one alpha and one omega" I stopped walk for a second and turned around to face him

"Would you want the boy to be the alpha?" keith looked up in to my eyes as I gave him a soft smile

"I wouldn't care which is which they would both always be the same in my eyes..and I'm sure you feel the same"

"Yeah..I really do" keith had a big smile before I heard the little rumbling sound that I thought was coming from myself for a second "lance!" he gasped and let go of my hand to grab my head and pull it down to his chest to place my ear on it to hear the huge rubbling sound coming from him

"your...purring!" I smiled and kept listening "I've never heard you pur like this before!"

"He's what?" I jumped as I suddenly saw shiro walk around from behind the corner probably on his way to come get us

"Purring.." keith's face was red from embarrassment now as the purring slowly started to become quieter

"Oh my god that's amazing" shiro smiled but didn't touch him as I took my head of his chest

"I guess.." keith giggled "hey is diner ready?"

"just about you can head in there if you want too but I wanna talk to lance" shiro smiled "is that cool?"

"uh yeah is pidge in there?" keith asked

"I think so if not she in the living room we got her to drink some water finally" shiro sighed "so she's starting to sober up a little bit but the food will help with that as well we just need to go a littler easier with her later tonight i guess she just out drank her body weight trying to keep up"

"I wouldn't say trying I successful" pidge walked into the hallway alone

"You mean succeed?" lance corrected her

"Whatever close enough anyways lance I came to steal you boyfriend and apologize to him"

"Mhm well then I...guess you can borrow him while I talk to shiro" lance chuckled as I walked over to pidge

"See you in few" keith waved at me as pidge dragged him to a different room

"So what do you-" shiro grabbed my shoulders

"How did you do that?!" He shouted "I haven't heard keith pur since the garrison" shiro looked so happy and relieved like something had just been lifted off his chest

"We can't talk about this out here" I sighed

"Wait you made him pur by f-" he let go of my shoulders

"No! Just come on it'll take 5 minutes" I walked down to the end of the hallways where we wouldn't be heard keith would hate me for this "keith had a panic attack after I told him I wanna protect him...I calmed him down after a little while but after he asked me to scent him..then just out of the blue he asked me if I had a a pup what I would them to be and I think me saying I don't care if we have an omega, alpha, boy, girl I would love them no matter because they would be my pup...is what made him pur"

"Lance's that's incredible so why do you look so sad?"

"its just it was kinda scary seeing that...I've dealt with panic attacks before but not from keith..and it just hurt" I sighed

"That's one thing you'll just have to learn to adapt too with keith...but look at me and matt haven't really been doing so hot since that and he hasn't felt like enough from me because he's a beta for while now and he may not have a had a panic attack but he went though my phone which I can't stand it but I have to learn to adapt to it because I fucked up but you didn't fuck up your helping him get better..you've made the world brighter for him and I could never stand to see him like he was before when we younger" shiro sighed again "please I'm begging you lance don't stop..doing what ever you doing"

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way shiro I love him..wait did you even notice the collar?" 

"yeah but I thought it would be better if I didn't bring it up" shiro smiled

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure both of you guys have already heard about from about everybody" shiro chuckled

"yeah.." I chuckled "i just worry about him a lot and sometimes I flip over the stupidest things" I sighed

"Your an alpha it's what we do lance..now come let's go get something to eat"


	44. Chapter 44

(keith's pov)

"So why did you pull me in to you room to talk to me" I looked at pidge as I sat down on her bed

"I'm sorry about earlier I don't know what came over me I was just so hurt that you ratted me out to shiro and matt.." the tipsy girl sounded so upset

"Trust me pidge I wasn't trying to rat you out to anyone I just didn't think that was fair to do hunk plus the fact that you guys we're supposed tell them already"

"I thought they would pissed for hiding it for so long" she shoved her face into her hands "ughh I hate my life!!!"

"Hey that's my line..but seriously it would be better to tell them yourself

"I know , I know but hunk said he was fine with me not saying anything yet"

"News flash pidge he's saying that to make you happy you know how I can tell because I was in hunk's place before...except mine boyfriend was the super mega straight guy" I chuckled

"Yeah I guess but you shouldn't have done that" she sighed lift her face up "but I shouldnt have punched you.."

"Yeah but your right i probably shouldn't have especially since you'll have to think about and go through so many crazy things within the next 2 months now that your an omega..you must stressed to the max" I sighed I really did feel bad but at the same time I didn't

"What do you mean?" Pidge looked at me confused

"Uhh you just got into a serious relationship, you have to figure what kind and get birth control this month, you'll be turning 18 in less in a little less than 2 months, and than 2 weeks after that you'll be experiencing your first heat where you'll have to figure out if you wanna spend it alone or with hunk, decide on your boundaries during heat, and other stuff like that plus your first heat is gonna kick start lance's, shiro's and allura's ruts all at the same time and that's a lot to have on you mind"

"Holy shit I didn't even think this far into this thing!" She whined "wait does mean I'm gonna be basically begging for...attention the whole 6 or 7 days"

"If attention stand for sexual contact than yes" I chuckled as pidge punch my arm

"Not funny!!" She huffed and frowned "spending a heat alone..doesn't sound too horrible.."

"No I suggest spending it with hunk he's a beta anyways so he won't be affected like the alpha's"

"I can't do that to him!" Pidge's voice came out in high pitch whined

(Author's pov)

"What do you mean he's your boyfriend and a beta that's like 2 for 1 deal for the best heat care ever...or is this cause he's a beta?" Betas were amazing helpers during heats they weren't affected by the scents like alpha's, they we're amazing at calming down unmarked omegas, and they we're even a little protective like alpha's to make sure they felt safe..so keith had no clue why pidge was upset about that

"hey dinners ready pid-" hunk cracked open the door and caught an ear full of what pidge was saying but she didn't notice so he stayed still to listen even if he knew it was wrong

"I don't care that he's beta I love him and I know he would take care of me but i-i just don't want...him to see me like that I guess would be the easiest way to put it" pidge couldn't stand the idea of trying serve herself to hunk on a sliver platter without even knowing it

"Pidge.." keith knew what she meant now she didn't wanna look vulnerable

"No keith this isn't what hunk signed up for! He's gonna look at me different after I beg for him ugh!" pidge grabbed a pillow and shoved her face into it

"No I wouldn't." Hunk fully opened the door and stood in the door way pissed catching both the omegas attention"anyways dinner's ready." he went to leave before keith stood and walked over to the beta

"You need to talk to her about this just not now" keith placed his hand on hunk shoulder

"She already said she doesn't want me involved" hunk raised his hands in defeat and continued walking he would never push pidge to do anything she didn't want

"But she's gonna need you wether you and her like or not.." keith tugged on hunks shirt to make him stop 

"And why would that be she has you and matt" hunk huffed

"Lance really didn't tell you?..well when omegas have they're first heat it kicks starts alpha's ruts..so me and matt will be a little...preoccupied...keeping their emotions at bay" keith sighed he knew how it felt to be to scared to let someone in hell he still does

"So I'm really the only one she has.." hunk looked upset but also felt kind of happy that pidge would safe with him

"Yes but she wouldn't let me explain that so I think it would just be better to speak to her about it tomorrow..or I can even have romelle do it she knows way more about this stuff than I do"

"Alright so what do I do in the mean time when she mentions it" hunk asked keith nervously

"You either brush it off..or you let her think she's gonna get what she think she wants and tell her what she wants to hear" keith tried was about shrug but knew this was serious

"I don't know keith..I'll just go to kitchen and serve plates and you can go grab pid-" hunk went to walk away again before grabbed his and yanked him back

"No I'll go serve plates. You go talk to your girlfriend." keith point to pidge's door

"Keith I never thought I would hate you more than lance" hunk sighed as he walked back to pidge's room and opened the door to find the small omega sitting on her bed thinking

"Pidge..you hungry?" Hunk walked closer to her but she backed away with every step he took until she was against the wall she wasn't necessary scared of him but just wanted to be alone

"go away.." pidge whined pulling her knees to her chest


	45. Chapter 45

(author's pov)

"Pidge you know me I don't use my nose but I can smell your distress so you gotta tell me what's wrong" hunk sat on the bed not moving any closer not wanting to make the small omega more stressed

"Can we just talk about later?" Pidge looked up from her knees she knew he was right about his sense of smell hunk could always use it in deadly situations but he didn't really need too

"Yeah.." hunk was secretly relieved but didn't wanna show it to much "just remember I'm here for you katie and you don't have to hide any part of yourself from me..I love you" hunk gave her a small smile

"Thanks hunk...but why did you call me katie?..I mean not that I care it just weird...you know" pidge rambled moving her knees away from her face completely and relaxing a little

"I don't know" hunk chuckled but deep down he knew why...pidge's real name always seemed to ground her when going through difficult stuff in space that is after they found pidge was girl...hunk figured that out because of matt and shiro

"oh..hey..I-i'm sorry about the way i flipped in the living room.." pidge sighed "I just got pissed everything that keith knew from me trusting him was laid out there on the line" pidge wasn't aggravated about the situation now her drunken state had calmed down

"I'm not mad at you.." hunk reached his hand out and touched hers "I wanted you to take you time I know this whole dating thing is kinda new to you"

"yeah..i'm just a little stressed I guess" pidge held his hand she wasn't as stressed about everything going on till keith really makes her in the face with it

"Well..you can always talk to me" hunk knew pidge wasn't great at opening to everyone about feeling but he wanted her to open up to him at least just so she would always hold everything in

"I know.." pidge smiled softly "also so about earlier...about the whole videogames thing in the living room" she giggled quietly

"I'm just glad your drunk ass said videogames" hunk chuckled videogames had been their code word for their little makeout sessions for the past few months it was the easiest way for people not to question anything but when the actually wanted to play games they would just walk off

"Me too" pidge giggled again before moving closer to her boyfriend "but just so you know videogames are definitely in my agenda tonight" pidge winked before leaning into kiss hunk which he definitely didn't deny pidge tried to deep the kiss playfully biting his bottom lip but hunk pulled off quickly remembering dinner and they're friends making pidge whine

"Come on food.." hunk stands up and so does pidge "and the best thing is.. it's not goo" hunk and pidge loved joking about they're past experience with food

"Your so funny" pidge rolled her eyes smiling as they left the room and made they're way to the group dinner that they we're definitely late for

★time skip to after dinner★

"That was wonderful thank you" romelle thanked everyone since it wasn't really her house 

"Don't worry about it" shiro and matt smiled at her

"So what now?" Lance asked

"I say more drinking games.." pidge chuckled like she hadn't been completely wasted 2 hours ago

"No." keith was actually being the group party pooper for once "we should drink and play games but not mix the two" keith sighed knowing that everyone would go too crazy again

"Yeah I agree with keith" allura nodded

"Fine then we could play...who is most likely too or the the truth game" pidge commented and everyone immediately knew to pick who's most likely too even pidge herself but what did she really have to hind at this point

"Who's most likely too it is" lance stood up and walked towards to living room shiro, matt and allura following him

"Well isn't this cliche.." romelle laughed "the omegas left to clean up" romelle was definitely more comfortable in her own omega skin then keith and pidge

"Yeah" keith chuckled before getting up to start grabbing dishes the two girl following behind to help keith started to wash the dishes, pidge dried and put away the dishes and romelle cleaned the table and counters with all 3 of the omegas running around the kitchen took no longer than 20 minutes which was fast maybe they just worked good together

"Well that took less time then expected" pidge handed keith a rag to dry his hands before they head off to the living room to find they're friends all over the living room shiro and matt cuddling while sitting on one side of the couch while allura sat on the other side and invited romelle over to sit with her while the other two boys sat on the floor waiting for they're lovely omegas

"Ready to start the game?" keith asked smiling as he sat down in front of lance sliding into the space between his legs for his back to face lance

"Yeah I'm first" pidge sat down next to hunk and held his hand even though it was a little embarrassing in front of a group of her friends "who is most likely to...join the mile high club" pidge chuckled knowing plane sex would probably be the worst experience ever but funny at the same time especially since she wouldn't be forced to answer

"Matt" lance and keith both had the same answer making everyone snicker a little while matt was a bit offend in a joking way

"Yeah definitely matt" shiro chuckled agreeing with lance and keith

"No I think it would be lance" hunk thought about his next statement carefully not wanting to be to mean "but he would probably get busted" allura and romelle definitely agreed with hunk which meant it was time for the next question


	46. Chapter 46

(author's pov)

"Pidge you know me I don't use my nose but I can smell your distress so you gotta tell me what's wrong" hunk sat on the bed not moving any closer not wanting to make the small omega more stressed

"Can we just talk about later?" Pidge looked up from her knees she knew he was right about his sense of smell hunk could always use it in deadly situations but he didn't really need too

"Yeah.." hunk was secretly relieved but didn't wanna show it to much "just remember I'm here for you katie and you don't have to hide any part of yourself from me..I love you" hunk gave her a small smile

"Thanks hunk...but why did you call me katie?..I mean not that I care it just weird...you know" pidge rambled moving her knees away from her face completely and relaxing a little

"I don't know" hunk chuckled but deep down he knew why...pidge's real name always seemed to ground her when going through difficult stuff in space that is after they found pidge was girl...hunk figured that out because of matt and shiro

"oh..hey..I-i'm sorry about the way i flipped in the living room.." pidge sighed "I just got pissed everything that keith knew from me trusting him was laid out there on the line" pidge wasn't aggravated about the situation now her drunken state had calmed down

"I'm not mad at you.." hunk reached his hand out and touched hers "I wanted you to take you time I know this whole dating thing is kinda new to you"

"yeah..i'm just a little stressed I guess" pidge held his hand she wasn't as stressed about everything going on till keith really makes her in the face with it

"Well..you can always talk to me" hunk knew pidge wasn't great at opening to everyone about feeling but he wanted her to open up to him at least just so she would always hold everything in

"I know.." pidge smiled softly "also so about earlier...about the whole videogames thing in the living room" she giggled quietly

"I'm just glad your drunk ass said videogames" hunk chuckled videogames had been their code word for their little makeout sessions for the past few months it was the easiest way for people not to question anything but when the actually wanted to play games they would just walk off

"Me too" pidge giggled again before moving closer to her boyfriend "but just so you know videogames are definitely in my agenda tonight" pidge winked before leaning into kiss hunk which he definitely didn't deny pidge tried to deep the kiss playfully biting his bottom lip but hunk pulled off quickly remembering dinner and they're friends making pidge whine

"Come on food.." hunk stands up and so does pidge "and the best thing is.. it's not goo" hunk and pidge loved joking about they're past experience with food

"Your so funny" pidge rolled her eyes smiling as they left the room and made they're way to the group dinner that they we're definitely late for

★time skip to after dinner★

"That was wonderful thank you" romelle thanked everyone since it wasn't really her house 

"Don't worry about it" shiro and matt smiled at her

"So what now?" Lance asked

"I say more drinking games.." pidge chuckled like she hadn't been completely wasted 2 hours ago

"No." keith was actually being the group party pooper for once "we should drink and play games but not mix the two" keith sighed knowing that everyone would go too crazy again

"Yeah I agree with keith" allura nodded

"Fine then we could play...who is most likely too or the the truth game" pidge commented and everyone immediately knew to pick who's most likely too even pidge herself but what did she really have to hind at this point

"Who's most likely too it is" lance stood up and walked towards to living room shiro, matt and allura following him

"Well isn't this cliche.." romelle laughed "the omegas left to clean up" romelle was definitely more comfortable in her own omega skin then keith and pidge

"Yeah" keith chuckled before getting up to start grabbing dishes the two girl following behind to help keith started to wash the dishes, pidge dried and put away the dishes and romelle cleaned the table and counters with all 3 of the omegas running around the kitchen took no longer than 20 minutes which was fast maybe they just worked good together

"Well that took less time then expected" pidge handed keith a rag to dry his hands before they head off to the living room to find they're friends all over the living room shiro and matt cuddling while sitting on one side of the couch while allura sat on the other side and invited romelle over to sit with her while the other two boys sat on the floor waiting for they're lovely omegas

"Ready to start the game?" keith asked smiling as he sat down in front of lance sliding into the space between his legs for his back to face lance

"Yeah I'm first" pidge sat down next to hunk and held his hand even though it was a little embarrassing in front of a group of her friends "who is most likely to...join the mile high club" pidge chuckled knowing plane sex would probably be the worst experience ever but funny at the same time especially since she wouldn't be forced to answer

"Matt" lance and keith both had the same answer making everyone snicker a little while matt was a bit offend in a joking way

"Yeah definitely matt" shiro chuckled agreeing with lance and keith

"No I think it would be lance" hunk thought about his next statement carefully not wanting to be to mean "but he would probably get busted" allura and romelle definitely agreed with hunk which meant it was time for the next question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★so this is we're I had originally planned to end the story but I fell in love with writing it and I just can't stop so I think I'm gonna do about a month or 2 skip when I write the next chapter and keep going on with all the unfinished story lines like pidge being an omega/dating hunk, keith and lance's bonding, shiro and matt's healing process, and allura and romelle's little romance..but anyways thank you guys so much for all the support and I hope you enjoy the newer chapters★


	47. Chapter 47

p>(author's pov)

It had been about a month and half since the weekend everyone spent together partying and having fun but panic was starting to set in part of the house as pidge realized the closer her 18th birthday crept the closer her first heat did too she first realized this when romelle called from the doctor's office to tell her that her birth control was ready the same birth control she asked romelle to pick out for her a week ago because she didn't wanna think about it at the time but now she had too "keith.." pidge knocked on his door knowing just walking into a room the keith shared with lance was definitely not the brightest idea but that was the point 

"Yeah come in!" pidge walked into the room to find her brother matt and shiro sitting in the room with lance and keith watching a movie

"hey katie" matt smiled and waved at her..the drama between both couples had settled more as time went by it was nice to not see them get jealous over each other for stupid reasons

"Hey pidgon" lance waved keeping his attention on the movie

"Hey guys..uh keith I uh need to talk to you about some-" pidge started to babble to keith cut off he knew the girl still wasn't completely comfortable with talking about heat but who could blame her he didn't like it either

"I got you" keith just hurried out of lance's lap and left the room with pidge to shield her embarrassment "what's up is it about your heat?...you only tend to get that nervous when talking about it" pidge nodded her head quickly

"My birth control is ready romelle called me..can you come with me" even after pidge and keith's little scuffle at the party it didn't really make her lose to much trust in him

"Yeah I'll grab my phone and stuff and we can head out" keith gestured to his neck that didn't have it's collar on..yeah keith loved the collar and lance with all his heart but it get irritating when worn to long..this was because collars we're meant to be used when going out not for at home but keith and lance used it as his bite mark for now as keith was still far to scared even with scent training to actually get marked which lance was completely fine with he just want keith to be happy and feel safe

"Yeah take your time I'm gonna go talk to hunk anyways" pidge and hunk we're still doing amazing especially now that didn't really have to hide it felt nice to kiss your boyfriend where ever you wanted with out worrying do much

"Why don't you just ask him to come!" keith shouted as he walked into the room and grabbed his collar for lance to put on him

"Very funny!" Pidge shouted back while walking off..hunk and pidge's heat we're two thing she didn't wanna mix even if he was beta..she still believed she would make herself look stupid even if hunk wouldn't care she did..she really, really did "hunk?" pidge opened hunks door to find his room completely empty..he must be in mine she thought to herself as she made her way to her own bedroom to in fact find hunk moving stuff around in the corner of her room "uh what are you doing?" pidge asked him not really mad just confused

"I made you mini fridge for water..well matt helped me too but-" hunk was surprised to get caught 

"Why?" Pidge giggled walking closer to him and bending down to be next to him

"I know you hate warm drinking water..and with your heat coming up I know you need water and you won't be able to leave you room so I thought this would be a good idea...do you like it?" Hunk blushed this was the first time he had brought up pidge's heat since the weekend of their little party

"Oh i-i uh yeah it's really nice thank you" pidge smiled blushing she kissed his cheek sweet and soft

"Is there anything you might want that I could help you with?" Hunk wanted to push for this conversation to happen but it wasn't his business and he knew it

"No thank you this is plenty.." pidge sighed before looking down and looking back up again "actually I'm about to go to the doctor's with keith and do you maybe wanna come with me?"

"Yeah what are you going for?" Hunk was so happy this was a step in the right direction

"To pick up some birth control..I guess you never know what could happen if you don't" pidge was still shy talking about sexual stuff between the two of them but they had finally started going farther but not more that just hands..pidge didn't ask for more she was alright and hunk was just happy for the opportunity to see her in a vulnerable state that she actually liked but pidge didn't need to know that

"Oh yeah it's better to be safe than sorry" hunk just nodded in agreement "anything else on your mind sweetheart?" hunk could tell something was rattling around in that huge brain of hers

"Not really" pidge just chuckled and shrugged the question off but yes there was tons of stuff she needed to talk about with not just him but the whole group like what the plan is when she goes into heat since lance, shiro and allura will have to be locked up basically..well not allura romelle had already told her allura would stay at her house for her rut to give pidge a little more air to breath and one last alpha to worry about which wasn't a complete a lie but pidge knew she wanted allura alone as well "anyways I'm gonna ask shiro to use his car...and make keith or you drive I would really rather not call a ride today" pidge smiled softly standing up and walked out of the room leaving hunk alone to think


	48. Chapter 48

(author's pov)

"Damn it pidge you can't avoid your problems forever" hunk whispered to himself and sighed he knew she needed him but was just being stubborn but going to the doctor's with her is a good step he thought to himself while going to grab his hoodie off pidge's bed that she had stolen so long ago it was one of his favorite jackets and he always worn but pidge was infatuated with it lately maybe it was because her heat was coming or maybe she just really liked either way hunk was stealing it for today

"You ready?" keith bumped into pidge on his way out collar on and ready to go

"Yeah but I'm gonna ask shiro if you can just drive us in his car I would just rather not call a ride today" pidge sighed she wasn't emotional for today at all either she wanted to crawl back in bed and never leave

"We can take my bike" keith reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a his keys

"Actually we can't hunks coming with us" pidge blushed as she walked back to keith's room and he followed

"Wait you actually listened to me?!" keith was surprised "good job pidge" he was happy that pidge was finally letting him in

"Yes I did..now shut up" pidge opened keith's door and waved "hey shiro can keith use your car to drive me to the...doctor's" pidge asked shyly there really wasn't a reason to be shy but she knew what she was going there for

"Yeah no problem" shiro reached into his pocket and tossed them to pidge who caught them easily

"Thanks I'll throw something in your tank" pidge smiled and walked out of the room "bye!" she shouted while spotting hunk "oh hey ready?"

"Yeah keith your driving right?" Hunk looked at both the omegas keith just nodded while smiling as they left the house the ride took about 20 minutes and when they parked pidge decided to call romelle to let her know they we're coming in so she could take a break

"Hey rom we're here" pidge opened her car door while talking on the phone she asked to sit in the back as the smallest one but hunk insisted she was was the one going to the doctor's so she had to sit in the front pidge didn't care where the hell she sat "yeah we're all coming in" pidge waited for hunk and keith before walking "no not everyone just hunk and keith...yes hunk!" keith snickered as the both step next to her "wait what?! No you said just grab my shit and leave!...who?!..fine if you'll do it I guess but what about...I don't think-" pidge continued to freak out on the phone before pulling it away from her ear "she hung up and tricked me!" pidge's foot steps became slight stomps

"What happened?" keith and hunk both asked while spotting the door to the office

"Romelle said I have to get a check up thing before the birth control in case it causes any changes..and you guys gotta come help me make a stupid plan because she knows I won't do it" pidge crossed her arms she was pissed everything she was trying to avoid was coming back to bite her in the ass pidge knew it would happen eventually but not today, not here, not with hunk

"hey calm down" hunk grabbed her hand as keith opened the door for all of them "it's fine me and keith have your back" hunk smiled at girl who was slightly freaking out hunk was surprisingly amazing at calming omegas down but his mother and other family was mostly omegas so he learned how to handle and care for them correctly at a young age "I love you"

"thanks..I love you too" pidge said quietly as they walked up to the desk romelle sat at "hey romelle" pidge waved with her free hand as romelle stood up

"Hey pidge, keith, hunk how are you guys" romelle smiled and hugged them all

"We're fine" keith gestured to himself and hunk

"Pidge you ready?" Romelle asked "I'm glad I get to test some of my new training out on you" she smiled and lead them back to a room with two chairs for hunk and keith sit which they did and a medical table for pidge with a blue doctor's robe thing on top

"Do I have to change?" Pidge blushed those blue doctor robes exposed way to much of her back side and chest for her own liking

"Yes pidge didn't you wear one last time?" Romelle sat down and opened her file

"No I just wore my shirt with out pants but-" pidge blushed hunk had seen her nude before but not in this kind of environment and never in front of romelle either which made her a bit embarrassed considering pidge almost flirted with her for no shit and giggles last time she was here because she was hot chick

"Here" hunk stood up and pulled of his hoodie to hand to pidge who took without a fight

"Thanks" pidge smiled before making everyone leave so she could change the jacket didn't eat her alive but it covered her enough to feel comfortable plus it was hunks jacket "alright come back in!" pidge shouted as she sat on the table watching the door open to only show hunk by himself walking into the room


	49. Chapter 49

(author's pov)

"hey they went to go grab some stuff I guess but they said I should wait with you" hunk smiled as he closed the door behind

"Oh alright..that's fine" pidge sounded nervous and blushed

⚠️Slight underage smut not a lot (but pidge is still 17 for another 2 weeks soo..)⚠️

"Nervous?" Hunk chuckled before walking over to medical table and stood next to her to her almost fully naked body that was barely covered by his jacket

"No you just know what I told you" pidge blushed she secretly like the idea of medical roleplay which is probably why she hated to real thing so much

"What the doctor thing" hunk smirked before putting a hand on her cheek to pull her into a kiss that quickly deepen on pidge's side lately she was hornier than a teenage alpha which was probably cuz her heat was soon but she kept it mostly hidden..mostly because she definitely hadn't been hiding some of it from her boyfriend she trusted him enough to touch just not anything else...although pidge was thinking about it and didn't really wanna lose her virginity in heat like most omegas did or at least from what keith told her it was..pidge wanted to be all there in the head

"Yeah.." pidge breathed her words heavily after pulling backs little thinking maybe this would be a kinda good time to talk about it since she was going to have to anyways but she didn't pidge went right back in to start making out hunk forgetting everything she wanted to say to him before they heard the knob jiggle and the door open they pulled away quickly and acted like nothing happened but the two omegas could probably smell pidge's arousal from behind the door

"Alright ready to be checked out?" Romelle asked pidge just nodded as romelle put on gloves and stated to check her eyes, sense of smell, and even he weight and height the whole physical check up took no more than 20 minutes than romelle started to ask questions about pidge's past mental health once she finished pidge thought she was done but romelle didn't forget about making pidge start a plan "so pidge what are the plans you've come up with for your heat?" 

"What do you mean" pidge blushed she knew exactly what she meant

"Like who are you gonna spend you heat with or are you gonna be alone, what's your 'plans' during heat, how are you going to completely avoid shiro and lance you know important stuff like that" romelle smiled trying to make pidge comfortable but that definitely was gonna happen

"Pidge has no plan" Keith explained "She's been ignoring it"

"Pidge you know this isn't just something that'll go away like that and if you don't have any proper care you could get hurt or sick "so let's start off easy..keith your going to take care of lance and matt is dealing with shiro right?"

"Yeah" Keith nodded "wait allura's gonna stay with you right?" Keith wiggled his eyebrows

"Shut up..now I assume that you'll be the one taking care of her" romelle point a hunk with a pen she held "since your her boyfriend and really the only person who can"

"Well I uh..I..maybe ugh..I don't know alright!" pidge shouted

"Why wouldn't you your boyfriend has good experience with omegas heat and he's a beta so you won't have to worry about him going all nuts in the head" romelle was a really confused why wouldn't want she want hunk she thought

"I'm not worried about him" pidge sighed "hunk us plenty prepared to take care of me but I'm not.." pidge was embarrassed she just wanted to pull up her hoodie and hide away inside for ever

"What do you mean you not ready" romelle knew exactly what she meant but she had to be a doctor not a friend this was her job

"I'm gonna look stupid.." pidge muttered under her breathe almost quiet enough for no one to hear

"Pidge you won't look stupid.." keith looked at her

"Yeah right.." pidge scoffed "first I send all my friends into rut like a bitch, then I go all sex crazy, and I'm just gonna make myself look ridiculous"

"You can always spend your heat by yourself but they're are a lot of risks.." romelle sighed

"Trust me pidge those risks are way worse than feeling or looking vulnerable" hunk said he knew all the risks and even if she might feel more comfortable now it could cause problems when the actual thing happens

"..hunk I know you wouldn't judge me for anything I would do or say or do anything I didn't actually want..but I have the problem with you seeing me like it just makes me feel weird and I just..i don't know..want you to look at me like that..ever"

"Well unfortunately pidge I don't really think that's possible..at least for your first heat especially since nobody else will be available to check on you or watch over-" romelle got cut off by pidge who was basically growling

"I'm not a child and I don't need anyone to watch me I'll be fine" pidge snarled

"Don't you dare growl at me!" Romelle shouted pissed off...not really but if she looked and sounded scarier it was make pidge stop

"Yeah pidge you need to listen to her!" keith quietly growled "this isn't a choice!"

"Hey, hey, hey, all of you need to calm down yelling and growling at each other isn't gonna fix anything!" Hunk didn't shouted in a mean tone or anything just loud enough for the omegas to all hear him and quiet down beta's never really tended to yell at omega like and alpha "thank you." Hunk watched as they all sat down

"This should be my choice..it's my body and my heat" pidge whined

"Pidge I wish there was a way to just let you be alone but you could get dehydrated, throw up, and there are plenty of other things that could happen to you.." romelle said softer


	50. Chapter 50

(author's pov)

"Lance..i'm tired.." Keith whined as he walked into his own room expecting to find his boyfriend but to his surprise the room was empty..."he's really gonna make me sleep by myself.." keith whimpered as he looked into his bedroom mirror and looked at collar around his neck...keith knew he was upset for no good reason and that lance didn't always have to be attached to his hip but that didn't change the fact that keith really wanted him right now and just wanted to be held like the fragile omega he was supposed to be.."damn it..I shouldn't feel like this.." keith whispered to himself it's not like he didn't want to feel loved and owned by lance..of course he did...but it was the fact that keith was doing everything he was raised to think was wrong going against everything his father asked of him

"hey keith your home" matt walked into keith's room to catch the omega starring at himself in the mirror "hey you okay?"

"Uh yeah just thinking.." keith snapped out of his thoughts which at this point was probably the best thing at least in keith's opinion

"About?" Matt walked over and stood next to keith so they we're both looking at each other in the mirror

"Just family drama.." keith sighed

"Wanna talk about it?" Matt asked nicely usually matt would be the last person to try and make keith open up but they're was no shame in trying

"Just thinking about my dad and his rules..plus i think i really miss my mom.." keith wasn't lying he really did miss his mom but she was too busy with the BOM to be on earth

"you know I'm pretty sure we still have one of those old space phones paige tinkered with lying around you could probably still get a signal on it and call your mom..I mean if you want to that is"

"I do, I really, really do but I already know whats most likely gonna happen if I call" keith sighed "she's gonna want to train and stay in space with the BOM for a little while again and I totally would but.."

"Lance?" Matt asked "do you think he would get mad if you went?"

"No he wouldn't be mad..but I just don't wanna leave him here alone.." 

"Are you sure it's you don't wanna leave him alone or is that you don't want to alone?" matt looked at keith tears ready to fall off his eyelashes keith hugged matt tightly

"No I don't wanna be alone...I want lance in my life..I need him in my life..but I feel like I'm doing every single thing my dad told me not too"

"Like what?" Matt was actually conseraned at this point keith never opened up to him let alone this 

"Never talk to alpha, never look at an alpha, never let one scent you, never let one touch you, and definitely never let one mark you" keith stopped after the fifth simple answers they're we're darker ones definitely darker one he could of said and he wanted too keith wanted to get this out so he did "trust me there are much worse like how they only care about breeding, they only want your for your body, omegas are just there toys, and a ton of other things" keith let go of matt

"keith that's horrible..." matt grabbed both his shoulders "i'm sorry...and I know sayinh that doesn't help in anyway but it's something you deserve to hear and you never should have had to hear all of those horrible things...you know not all alpha's are bad"

"Trust me if I didn't know that I wouldn't have this collar around my neck" keith sniffled "it's just a fucked up situation..." keith sighed

"Have you always thought about this stuff while being with lance?"

"No but I guess it's just kinda been there sitting around for years" 

"Keith...i know you don't open up much to me and we both have our reasons for that.. but you should know I'm here whenever you need to talk or just get something off your chest that you can't talk to anyone else about...and you shouldn't just hold everything in like this and I know shiro probably gives you the same dad speech just like this but I mean it"

"Why are you treating me so nicely matt.." keith didn't understand he thought matt basically hated him although they we're nice to each other keith could always see the glares, eye rolls, and even fist twitching

"because your my friend keith.." matt smiled softly

"But I-" keith was about to apologise but matt cut him off

"Keith just because you kissed shiro I may be a little..jealous of you.." muttered "doesn't mean I don't love you like a brother I mean hell keith how many big brothers have to watch some sacrifice themselves for they're little sister everyday...IN SPACE!"

"Yeah..I guess..but still matt i-"

"Keith! Stop please i'm not mad at you well I was but I was more hurt than anything and took it out on you and shiro..which wasn't right..and I'm sorry.."

"Matt..." 

"I'm serious this time keith.." matt looked at keith would looked like he was having another internal battle with himself but gave in quickly

"Okay but I'm still-"

"Wait before you even start we need to set some ground rules in our friendship..like no unnecessary apologies...alright?" Matt smiled

"Deal" keith could help but chuckle "thanks"

"Anytime..but hey can I ask you something" Matt wanted to ask how do you get alpha's to pay attention to you but soon realized the obvious keith was an omega

"Yeah of course" keith nodded his head

"Actually it's nothing" matt just shrugged of his question he needed to ask another beta but he didn't really know one

"You sure?" keith pushed

"Yeah just some...stuff about me and shiro I doubt you'd really wanna hear bout our private life if you catch my drift" matt chuckled

"Yeah I think I'm good" keith smiled

"Anyways I'm gonna go find shiro do you need anything?" Matt asked as he left the room

"If you see lance tell him his boyfriend needs his personal body pillow" keith huffed as he walked to dresser to pull out some sleep clothes "also close the door behind you please"

"Got you and got you" matt gave him a thumbs up as he closed the door


	51. Chapter 51

(keith's pov)

I ripped my shirt and pants off and threw them to the side I was to tired and worn out to be awake any longer I just wanted to fall into a deep sleep and never wake up "son of a bitch.." I looked down at my bed and realized I didn't pull out any boxers so I went back to my dresser and grabbed a new pair and slipped them on and crawled into my bed right after resting my head on one of the pillows lance always used it smelt like my alpha..."my alpha" I whispered to myself think back to what matt said before I started telling him everything...the phone maybe I should talk to my mom even if it meant going back to space for a month or two lance could come...

(author's pov)

Keith fell into a deep sleep letting the world and all his problems slip away and as he finally relaxed and apparently his body did too without his mind even knowing it soon enough keith galra ears and tail we're on display for everyone to see...it was about another hour before someone finally walked into the room to see a half galra keith sleeping peacefully snuggling with a pillow the only bad part was that the person who walked in was shiro the same shiro who was deathly scared of galra's...shiro jumped surprised not expecting to see keith like that..like a galra fear was coursing through his veins but slowly started to calm as the older male walked closer getting a closer look as his ears they kinda looked like a giant cats he was surprised most of the galra he had seen before weren't furry like this yes they were purple just like his ears but no fur to the touch just cold icy purple skin and finally without thinking twice he reached to gently touch one and watched as it flicked from the slight touch they were just as soft as shiro thought he pulled his hand away quickly as he noticed movement by keith's leg "a tail?" shiro whispered to himself before keith's eye slowly opened to see a large male figure larger than lance, larger than his alpha...the half asleep boy jumped back and pulled the covers along with him scared to death who was touching him while he was sleeping he could smell the alpha scent on them but was to tired to realize it was shiro's...shiro looked at scared half galra boy wrapped in his blankets now "wait keith I didn't mean to scare you it's just me shiro you know space dad" shiro backed up a little bit as he spoke not wanting to frighten keith anymore than he already had judging by the smell that filled room shiro wouldn't be surprised if lance came into the room full protective alpha mode

"Wait shiro..shit" keith was still shaking but slowly moved his eyes to look at shiro

"Yeah I just came in here and you we're asleep and..your ears..and I just wanted to get a closer look and I-" shiro started talking in circles

"Wait my ears?!" Keith reached his hands up to his ear and felt the soft purple fur "shit shiro I'm sorry I didn't even-"

"Your fine, you fine, I actually reached to touch one of them myself I've never seen a galra with..fur" shiro looked back at door waiting for lance to pop up "it's really soft"

"oh yeah..most galra don't just me, my mom, and a few other galra's from the BOM..it's a rare trait I guess" keith started to calm down "and yeah lance said the same thing" keith had a small smile but was still nervous about how shiro was really taking this... seeing his one of his worse nightmares looking them in the eyes like he had to all those years ago "you know shiro you don't have pretend your not freaked out about it I didn't even mean too do..this" keith pointed to one his ears

"I'm not freaked out by you keith...I just haven't had any good experience with galra's really"

"Still shiro I can turn back to a full human I know how you feel about them.." keith looked away from shiro

"Keith.." shiro sighed he never knew him being scared of galra actually effected keith this badly "I feel that away about the galra that forced me to become the champion"

"Still it makes you uncomfortable along with matt and allura so I just don't..do it" keith shrugged frowning he didn't mind hiding himself but he still didn't really like the fact that he had too especially because sometimes they would just appear when he was to relaxed or decided to do scent training with lance

"I get it I won't push you just like you aren't pushing me but just so you know I'm not scared of keith" shiro smiled as he left the room shutting the door behind him

(keith's pov)

"Am I dreaming..." I whispered to myself as I pinched my arm "nope definitely not dreaming" I thought about everything shiro just told me he...wasn't scared of me anymore I couldn't help but smile shiro was almost like my brother which is very weird because I kissed him but I didn't really mean too and I didn't like it either which is a good thing...my thoughts got cut off as lance walked into the room quickly closing the door behind him "lance?"

"What wrong i smelt you down the hall and.." lance walked closer to me while sniffing the room "why does it smell like shiro?" I heard lance growl "and why are your ears out..?" I swear I watched lance's eyes light up furiously

"I was n-" I stopped myself if he knew shiro touched my ears in my sleep he would be pissed "shiro came in here when my ears we're out and he wasn't that freaked out so I let him touch my ears.." I whispered I could smell lance's anger as he climbed on the bed silently and came closer eyes filled with rage and scent full of jealousy "lance what are yo-" i was cut off by lance grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him for a second before pinning me down on the mattress "lan-..ah!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️warning slight non-con but absolutely no rape i swear on my yeezys⚠️

(author's pov)

Lance shoved his face into the crook of keith's neck making keith jump from surprise and slight fear he had never seen lance do this "I don't like smelling other alpha's on you kitten.." lance's voice was low almost a growl

"What are you-..ahh!" Keith felt his hands moved to the top of head before both wrist we're grabbed by one of lance's hands so he slip the other to the back of keith's collar to unfasten the clip...this is exactly what my dad warned me about...keith thought to himself trying to force the words out of mouth to tell lance he didn't want this and he wanted this to stop...but did he really..the short answer..yes he did lance wasn't gonna mark him..yet especially during some alpha jealousy rage...OVER SHIRO "lance!" keith felt his his collar ripped away leaving his glands fully open and exposed to lance and his alpha side

"Shh kitten I won't hurt you.." lance leaned up and whispered into keith's ear with a grin lance definitely wasn't thinking like himself right now..then keith felt it lance start kissing all over his scent gland making keith squirm under lance which fueled lance's alpha fire

"Lance please!" Keith bit his lip melting into the feeling of having lance on top of him licking and sucking his scent gland he really couldn't figure if he really hated this or not

"Please what kitten" lance whispered in a husky tone as he continued to lick the gland before he start adding little nips not hard enough to break the skin of course but enough to make keith moan even though he didn't mean too "mhm you like that kitten?" lance bit just a little harder in his nips still not enough to break keith's skin even if lance was in rage he would never cross that line...that could break an omega especially his omega

"Lan-..ah..please.." keith bit his lip his mind was telling him to stop kick lance away from him but something in him was in need for him..lance just hummed in response as he took his free hand and rub keith's thigh "lance.."

"All you gotta do is say the magic word" lance was referring to stop because one keith said that lance would get right off of the omega "but in the meantime.." lance smirked on his neck before beginning to leave a huge hickey

"Ah..lance stop!" keith finally told him to stop he wasn't ready for this plus lance was being too alpha for him

"Alright kitten" lance lifted his head away from the scent gland but kept keith's wrist in his grip

"Why are you so upset?!" keith shouted "I didn't do anything wrong.." keith whimpered and formed tears in his eyes confused on what he did that was so wrong

"Shh no need to cry princess" lance wiped his tears with his thumb giving the boy a grin "I just don't want my mate smelling like other alpha's your my mate not theirs" lance let go of keith wrist finally giving him the choice to put them down but he didn't

"Don't scare me like that please" keith made no effort to cover his scent gland or shy away lance started to calm down

"I won't..sorry I went a little crazy at first" lance apologized "it just your mine and I'm yours..and I wanna keep it that way.." lance sighed and got off keith completely "sorry kitten I-"

"It's fine..I didn't even tell you to stop..until after everything" keith was telling the truth he wasn't really mad just felt nervous and felt like he wasn't supposed to like all this...which was the exact opposite of what he was feeling lately when around lance

"I promise I wasn't trying to make you upset it's just-" lance sounded so upset

"I know, I know it's just your inner alpha lance trust me I know what it's like to have my inner omega come out.." keith sighed he should be mad but couldn't find a reason to be he actually enjoyed it

"If there anything I can do to make it up too you?" lance whimpered and grabbed keith's wrist sniffing it a little before pulling it away to look back up at keith and he knew exactly why the alpha was doing this he made his..mate upset and felt horrible and would do anything to fix it...although this isn't what keith was taught about alpha's lance had definitely proved himself to keith in every possible way...but keith had never actually asked for anything for anything the few times lance's had tried to do this

"Actually yes" keith said with a batty voice

"What is it?" Lance perked up

"I want you to go set me up a bath" keith huffed "..and yes you can put all your stupid fancy stuff in it since your joining too lance just nodded his head and rushed out if the room leaving keith alone again "alphas..." keith sighed and stood up from the bed to stretch and looked in the mirror looking at his ears and tail before smiling and walking out of the room..if shiro wasn't scared the other shouldn't be..keith thought to himself but once he started to walk down the hallway to the bath the anxiety was beginning to set in allura was basically a racist back then and matt was in the same boat as shiro was "fuck maybe this was a bad idea.." keith whispered as he walked quicker to the large bathroom where the bathtub was but heard a door behind him open making his twitch and turn his head around to see pidge and turned back around walking away

"Wait keith where are you-..." pidge ran to catch up with keith and then noticed the ears and tail and just starred

"Ah..yeah I was just going to take a bath and I didn't realize my ears and tail I'll just-" keith started to get really nervous


	53. Chapter 53

(author's pov)

"No, no, no your okay I just never see you with them" pidge smiled she wasn't mad at keith for anything he was just letting go

"Yeah..uh I guess it's just a little weird" keith rubbed the back of his neck

"Not to me really it just you being natural" pidge shrugged her shoulders smiling as she walked away "anyways see you later" ahe said before walking back into her room and closing the door

"What the actual fuck is going on??" Keith whispered to himself as he continued his walk to the bathroom

(lance's pov)

"Hope he likes roses" I said to myself while pouring in some nice smelling bubbles I feel so bad for acting like that i've always gotta jealous but never really acted on it and now I do that...especially on keith..god I fucked up really bad...but he said he wasn't mad..but also keith is always the first to hide his feelings...I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the door open i looked back watching keith

"Hey calm down I can smell your anxiety" keith put a hand on my shoulder as I was on my knees feeling the bath water

"Sorry kitten" I chuckled a little still pissed off at myself for my stupid actions "you ready?" I smiled softly

"yeah..just don't hide your feelings from me I do that enough for the both of us" I watched as keith stripped his shirt and pants on leaving his boxers before he looked at me and smiled "what?" keith chuckled

"nothing your just beautiful" I sighed smiling as I stood up "and I love you" I pulled him into a hug

"Aw lance I love you too" keith hugged back

"Keith I know your not mad at me but...i feel like I crossed a line I shouldn't have" keith pushed away and looked up at me

"Lance I get it I smelt like another alpha trust me..I understand" keith was lying he didn't understand how smelling another alpha made me feel he just knew the way it made me act "lance seriously your beating yourself up over nothing"

"Okay.." I looked to the bath "here you get in I'm gonna go grab a face scrub" I let him go and headed towards the door

"Oh okay...just hurry up.." keith frowned a little before pulling down his boxers as I closed the door behind me

"God damn it keith..." I whispered to myself as I walked to my room think about every move I made earlier...before shiro tapped on my shoulder making me turn around already angry

"Hey buddy you alright there?" Shiro put his hands up

"Yeah I'm fine" I kept walking but shiro followed me "shiro what do you want" I sighed as I grabbed my door handle and pushed in open

"You smell super sour so much that even hunk mentioned it so I thought we should talk since I was in keith's room earlier" shiro said calmly

"I could care less about that right now.." I huffed

"Are you sure about that?" shiro asked

"Yes." I growled

"Look lance if I'm upsetting you you need to tell me.." shiro crossed his arms as I turned to look back at him "Lance I get it I'm an alpha and keith's and omega...well your omega but either way you have to tell me if we need to set some kind of boundary or else I'm just going to keep making you mad"

"I'm not mad at you shiro..I just went all alpha ownership or whatever on keith eailer and I feel like shit" I turned back to my door and walked into the room

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked

"I freaked out because I smelt you on him and I don't even know why I just feel so horrible for it..all of it.. I probably even made him think I was going to mark him" I grabbed a face scrub and towels

"I'm sorry I made you do that Lance...I went in there earlier and I saw him with his galra ears and because I felt comfortable enough to do it I didn't mean to upset you in any kind of way or cross that line"

"It's not your fault...it's my own jealous rage that I couldn't control and that I took out on keith which was messed up...but he's acting like he doesn't even care and I know he's just lying to make me feel better and I don't want him to do that!" I walked back to the hallway

"did you ever consider the thought that maybe he wouldn't have been mad...even if you did marked him he may have been upset...but not furious with you or ever stop loving you" shiro sighed

"You're kidding right he would have stabbed me and find another alpha to break the bond before it's stuck" I shouted before walking away

"I'm just saying I see the look in his eyes every time he looks at you and he purred because of you lance he obviously wants to be with you he's just confused the stuff his dad said to him over the years when he was growing up really messed with his head and you have to be there for him and understand even when you don't because he needs you and even if he never wants to admit it he needs you as his alpha!" Shiro yelled making me stop in place

"Shiro...I wanna believe that's true but-"

"Lance it is true..you do realize your the only reason he didn't give up completely after everything he went though" shiro wasn't wrong

"Fine maybe your right.." I sighed in defeat "I'm going to take a bath"

"Ill keep the others away from over that way y'all need to talk" shiro chuckled as I left


	54. Chapter 54

(author's pov)

Keith sat in the hot bath knees to his chest and chin rest on top thinking about earlier he felt like he should be mad at lance but he still can't find a reason to be so he sat silently starring at the bubbles surrounding him until the door opened to reveal lance with towels and other stupid face thingies as keith would always say "hey" keith smiled softly even though lance couldn't really see it

"hey kitten how's the bath feel?" lance smiled as he sat the items down on the little table set next to the bath and started to strip keith never took his eye away enjoying every moment of this it had been a been almost 2 weeks since they slept together and keith was starting to get frustrated but kept inside because the group had been hanging so much and get along so well especially lance and shiro and of course now more than ever matt and keith "I'm gonna take all your staring as a yes the bath is good" lance chuckled as he was finally about to get in

"ugh..the bath is fine." Keith scoffed blushing and smelling of lust as he scooted forward

"Aw come on kitten I'm sorry" lance apologized he could tell keith wasn't actually mad he actually smelled pretty horny which lance was completely fine with keith just hummed in response and felt the water move as lance stepped into the water and sat down sliding his legs out on each side of keith and moving his hand up to keith's hair playing with it

"I love you" keith whispered as he let he knees fall a bit and leaned back into lance's chest pressing the bare skin of each boy in the water together

"I love you too kitten" lance wrapped his arms around keith's naked waist and pulled his bottom back closer to his tan chest shoving his face into the crook of keith's neck to sniff keith blushed but let him he liked the feeling of lance being so close with his half hard cock pressed against his lower back keith's thoughts we're cut off by lance turning his head slightly and started to lick keith scent gland

"ah-lance!" keith jumped making the water slosh in the tub lance just chuckled keith reactions we're adorable "s-stop laughing I was gonna ask you something but never mind now" keith started to scoot forward but lance didn't allow that and pulled him

"Alright kitten I'll stop laughing but what's the secret your hiding and don't move so far away from me" lance sighed smiling pulling keith back into place

"I wanna do more scent training tonight..." keith said blushing "I k-know we've been worrying about a lot of other t-things lately and I-i..." keith stopped talking too embarrassed at the fact he actually enjoyed they're scent training more than he used too now instead of only 2 times a week for about 45 minutes that always left keith shaking from anxiety amongst other things...they had gotten it to once a day for 35 minutes...the shorting the time to 35 minutes thing was surprisingly lance's suggestion he noticed keith usually went non-verbal for about 20 to 25 minutes after a 45 minutes session and that kinda made lance nervous even though keith told him it was alright

"Sounds great kit-" lance was cut off by keith

"Wait, wait a few more things!" Keith shifted in the bath turning to look back at lance still flustered...there was one more rule neither of them set it was just kinda always there but keith was ready to break it tonight...No sex after scent training it could be risky with keith's head not being straight "the handcuffs..." keith said quietly before turning back around to face away from his tan cuban boyfriend

"You don't want them?" Lance asked keith just nodded his head before he felt lance move his hands away to grab the shampoo from next to them and put some in his hand "alright but you know just cause they're off doesn't mean you can pull away...right?" lance talked with a more alpha like tone sending shivers down keith's spine as lance started to massage the shampoo into keith's medium length hair 

"Yes alpha" keith purred but once he realized he covered his mouth even though it did nothing to cover the noise

"Stop babe it's okay for you to pur" lance crooned making keith uncover his mouth although the purring never stopped

"It's weird..." keith whispered before lance made him wash the soap out of his hair as he stared to wash his own

"It's adorable" lance chuckled "you can get out if you want and start drying off" lance smiled as he raised his hair

"What about the face scrub?" Keith asked

"Don't care I wanna go to the room" lance smirked as keith stood up and started to dry off and lance wasn't far behind him

"Uh lance I forgot my clothes..." keith blushed lightly as he held the towel around his waist 

"It's fine throw on my boxers at least to cover your self a little bit I'll just throw on my shorts and shirt" unlike keith lance didn't forget his clothes but wasn't letting keith walk around the house naked

"okay" keith smiled and slipped on the boxers and waited for lance "hey I'm gonna play on your phone" keith grabbed lance phone off the counter at first he just wanted to see how he would react would he try and take it or let keith do whatever

"Okay just don't mess with my stats" lance warning keith didn't even remember what game lance was even talking about with the millions of them he had download so many that lance couldn't even get bored he was annoying to everyone around him to everyone sometimes including himself so it was an easy way to stay busy

Ok just hurry up estoy caliente mi amor" keith giggled knowing exactly what he was saying in spanish {i'm horny my love}

"Mm...your cute kitten" lance blushed at the comment but could help but enjoy hearing keith butcher the spanish language with his small texan accent that only came out very very rarely it was one thing keith liked about growing up with his dad was the stupid accent he developed "but I thought you wanted to scent training..." lance smirked as he got out of the bath


	55. Chapter 55

(author's pov)

"I do!" keith smiled as he shout whispered

"Mm..okay.." lance knew exactly what keith was planning scent training then sex but that was still dangerous "hand me shirt" lance reached his hand out to keith "please" lance said nicely

"Here" keith hand lance it then watched as lance slipped on his shirt on to his body and was ready to go

"What time is it?" Lance asked keith still holding his phone as he stood up and grabbed his towel off the floor

"Like 10 everyone's probably already laying in there rooms" keith explained

"Alright come on then" lance grabbed keith's hand and led him out of the bathroom and into the dim hallway

"h-hey are you cool with having sex after scent training..." keith studdered as they made it to lance's room and opened the door to go inside "I don't wanna push it on you..." 

"I don't know.." lance was honest with keith he wasn't sure about this what if keith got lost in the whole pleasure ends up going non-verbal like after one of there older sessions lance won't know if he's hurting him, what keith asks to be knoted, or even marked and lance is too lost in sex and actually listens...no i wouldn't do that I love keith way to much..lance thought to himself 

"We don't have too I just thought.." keith just hurried into the room and closed the door once lance was in lance took a deep breath before speaking again

"No I'm okay just nervous" lance went to grab boxers from his dresser

"...why..." keith asked usually would of just said alright or okay that's fine but tonight he was more curious than a cat as he opened 

"It's nothing serious.." lance ripped all his clothes off then started to put on his boxers before keith giggled snapping out of his upset demeanor "h-hey what's so funny" lance finished pulling up the boxers and turned around blushing

"You have a cute butt" keith couldn't stop stop laughing as lance went even more red then before

"Your a weirdo..and your ass is way prettier than mine" lance chuckled as walked over and sat next to keith on the bed it was even a minute before keith started to play with his tan cuban boyfriend's hair it wasn't as short as it used to be and keith actually liked that he had a bit more to hold on too plus if keith was pulling hair lance wasn't complaining about galra claws that always tended to break the skin if keith got into the moment...lance hummed from the feeling of keith's fingers running through his hair they we're gentle and soft "you ready?" lance asked sweetly

"yeah" keith moved out of lance's way

"alright come on" lance let keith crawl on top of his lap and move his nose to lance's scent gland keith was so excited he could barely contain it they never had sex after a session even though they're was major sexual tension between them "okay you comfortable?" lance felt keith adjusting then finally stop to relax

"Yeah..." keith leaned in a little more he was perfect able to scent train then start playing with his alpha

★20 minute skip only cuz we've seen them scent train before★

"5 more minutes kitten" lance crooned rubbing his hand up and down the small omega on his laps back "kitten?" lance wanted a response no going non-verbal

"I-i'm okay l-lance" keith said with a shaky breath before going to correct himself to something lance never asked keith to call him "I-i mean alpha" keith said with another shaky breath hitting lance's scent gland making him jump from the surprise speaking and warm air on his skin causing him to grind on keith

"It's okay you don't have to call me alpha" lance let out his own shaky breath as he felt keith start to grind back against him on purpose

"I thought you liked it alpha" keith asked breathless as he adjusted in lances lap to sit on his knees over lance's lap

"I do...but I just don't want you to feel forc-" lance was soon tackled to the bed keith sitting on top face no longer on lance scent gland hands began moving down lance's almost completely bare body "hey!" lance shouted in a angry tone making keith sit still and remove his hands slowly "give me my phone." lance didn't ask he demanded and keith listened leaning to the side and grabbed lance's phone off the bed handing it to him shaking keith thought they we're planning on just jumping right into the sex part of the night but soon remembered what lance said earlier about no moving my head away if the cuffs we're off but the time was up right "your lucky you only had another minute left...or else that would call for a punishment" technically lance was joking he would never actually hurt him but lance watched keith's face go blank and could feel his mind racing and that's exactly what keith's mind was doing thinking of every single way lance could 'punish' him "seems my little omega likes the idea of being punished..." lance had a light growl under his words sending shivers down keith's spine "but I'm sure he would only enjoy it from his alpha..." Lance sat up easily then moved keith off his lap to pin him down something about scent training made lance's inner alpha scream and fight to take over and ravage keith...claim him as his and own him forever "right kitten?" lance growled next to keith's ear making him whimper not sure what was to come next "hmm..kitten?" lance licked a stripe from the top of keith's scent gland to his collarbone

"Y-yes!" keith was breathless and so ready for his alpha to take care of him


	56. Chapter 56

(author's pov)

"Good" lance moved away from keith and got off the bed

"hey wait where are you going?" keith asked as he sat up eyes never leaving lance scent training tended to make him very clingy but lance didn't mind

"no where kitten...just grabbing stuff for your reward more or less..." lance smirked as he went over to his closet and opened the door and went inside after a few minutes he came out with a bright red box

"Reward?" keith asked as lance set the red box in front of him and sat down "I thought this was a punishment?" keith reached for the box slowly

"That's why I said more or less" lance smirked and put one hand on the box before keith could take it "first you gotta put on the outfit I picked out for you months ago.." lance pointed out the months ago part because keith still hasn't worn it for him to be truthful keith found the 'omega' outfit super embarrassing to be dressed up for an alpha to be looked at he still didn't know how he felt about that part

"Lance...what else is in the box?" keith asked completely shrugging off the demand just to see if lance would ask again

"Come on kitten...please" lance begged "if you don't like the one I cou-"

"No it's pretty! I just don't wanna feel like I'm on display for-" keith was blushing before lance cut him off

"An alpha" lance asked

"Kinda...honestly I don't know" keith sighed "can I try it on first..."

"Yeah want me go in the closet so you can look in the mirror as well" lance got up with the box and walked into the closet then closed the door although this was still technically a 'punishment/reward' lance wasn't gonna make keith feel uncomfortable

"ugh..lance.." keith whispered before standing up to slip out of the pair of boxers that belonged to lance and grabbed the red lace panties unfolded sitting on the bed and slip them on surprisingly to keith he fit the pair perfectly even though the panties didn't cover much of his ass he got over it and grabbed the black lace stockings keith sat down lance's bed and slipped on each stocking that he had now just noticed all the threading in these stockings we're red..keith huffed grabbing the last silky red dress covered with black designs at least that's what keith thought it was but lance convinced him it wasn't although it kinda was just super short keith felt weird in all this kinda stuff but he hadn't looked in the mirror yet

"You almost done kitten?" lance shouted

"Uh yeah hold on!" Keith shouted back as he ran to the mirror and looked at himself he actually looked hot "holy shit..." keith bit his lip "lance is gonna love it" keith whispered as moved to climb on the bed "hey how do you want me to be sitting?" keith asked

"Laying down hand above your head" lance said with a smirk

"Okay..." Keith did exactly what lance said "you can come in now.." keith shouted and closed his eyes embarrassed about lance seeing him

"Wow..you look.." lance stopped before the bed noticing keith's eyes we're shut

"Stup-" keith got cut off by lance's compliment

"Amazing.." lance blushed as keith opened one eye to look at lance basically looking at

"Huh what do you-" keith didn't even have time to speck before lance was already on the bed pushing his legs up and to the side a little to sit in between them lance ran his rans up keith silk covered body making keith slightly whimper from the teasing

"I love you" lance whispered into keith ear before sitting up completely removing the pleasure keith was feeling lance grabbed the box from next to them and finally opened it for keith letting him sit up a little...keith starred at contents of the box...the blindfold they had gotten together, vibrators keith didn't know about, and other items he had been collecting for a little while with keith knowledge but most of them we definitely only for keith...keith swallowed as he felt his heart began to race "like anything?" lance smirked as he saw keith blush knowing he definitely found at least one thing in the box interesting..lance was completely right keith found a lot of things in the box interesting although keith kept his mouth shut lance wasn't very happy about the no talking he thought keith may have gone non-verbal "can you say something please" lance put the box down and cupped keith's cheek keith could feel the scent of lance's anxiety begin to fill the room

"i'm okay still speaking..." keith said quietly "just don't know what I'm...interested in" keith blushed more

"Then how about we test them..." lance suggested

"I'm listening..." keith whispered

"You lay back like the pillow princess you like to be and let me try them on you we can even have a safe word if you want me to stop using one....sound good?" 

"Stoplight.." keith said quietly starting to lose the redness in his cheeks lance was serious about making him comfortable

"Like the word?..or the stoplight color system" lance asked a bit confused

"The colors green for yes, yellow for slow down or question, and red is a hard stop" keith explained "now can we start already you keep teasing me" keith whined as he laid down hands above his head once again

"You don't have to ask twice" lance pounced on keith "ready kitten" keith nodded his head "alright.." lance pulled out the blindfold first "this?" lance asked keith looked a bit hesitant since he wouldn't be able to see but he trusted lance so he nodded his head "okay beautiful" lance made keith lean up and tied the silk around his head blocking out his vision "okay baby first toy" lance picked oh a super small blue bullet vibrator and clicked it on before lifting the red slik on keith's body up to reveal his panties he touched the tip of keith's cock sending shocks of pleasure though him making him bite his lip scared he would make noise


	57. Chapter 57

(author's pov)

"color baby" keith heard lance asked as he slowly started moving it up and down keith's laced covered cock that was already painfully hard

"G-Green!" keith said quickly before breathing quick shallow breaths lance smirked as he let keith enjoy the teasing for a few more seconds before removing it and clicking the vibrators off as he heard keith whimper from the loss

"Don't worry sweetheart" lance smirked again as he grabbed the next toy a bigger vibrator that could be used inside keith this time which made lance want to use it even more "okay here's number 2" lance messed with the settings on the purple colored device "hm 3 settings.." lance only spoke out loud to fuel keith's fire he could see the omega slightly whimpering and moving his hips upwards to get any type of friction "patience yelds focus keith" lance chuckled as he hooked his finger under the top of keith's panties and pulled them down letting his cock breath a little more while blasting the scent of slick into lances face and lance couldn't get enough of it lance leaned down licking keith's slick dripping hole while moving his other hand down to ready the vibrator so as soon as he was done licking he could blast him with even more pleasure 

"M-mention that stupid patien-..ahh!" keith screamed out as he felt lance's tongue leave him and get replaced by something else vibrating "lance!" keith shouted the toy vibrating inside was way to much at once keith whimpered

"color baby" lance didn't move the toy just moved his hand to keith's hips for a better grip on him

"Yellow!" keith moaned lance turned down the vibration setting before asking again

"Color?" lance asked

"Mm...green" keith moaned again feeling more pleasure and less over stimulation lance continued on for a couple more seconds before removing the device lance could tell keith didn't really care for it but it didn't hurt him so keith didn't care

"You have to tell if you don't like something kitten even with your eyes covered I can still read your emotions sweetheart" lance grabbed the next toy but this one was a little different this technically was a punishment

"sorry alpha.." keith whimpered as his tail started whip up and down wanting lance to give him any type of touch

"it's okay...just don't do it again" lance warned with an alpha like tone sending shivers down keith's spine "but..you still lied and that deserves a punishment" lance could see the heat in keith's cheeks appear

"Alpha..." keith whimpered before taking a sharp breath as he felt lance's hand wrap around his cock and started stroking up and down slowly but quickly picked up the pace "lance.." keith moaned feeling something curl in his stomach...lance smile he liked when keith said his name it was adorable in lance's eyes "wait lance what are-..ah!" keith screamed when he felt the cock ring slide onto his shaft 

"Shh..kitten you'll wake our 'neighbors' up" lance smirked as he got the ring to the bottom of his shaft

"oka..ah..lan-..mm" keith felt a little pain from the restriction but that didn't stop the slick from pouring out of him "how..ah long do i-"

"Depends" lance went back to the box but suddenly stopped realising he wanted keith to see this and see the way he made his alpha smile "can I take your blindfold off first?" lance asked

"t-turn out lig-..light" keith was breathless "p-please" keith may have been slipping into something almost like a subspace but lance could take care of him if need be just like he did when keith was in heat

"of course kitten.." lance wanted to ask if his eye we're open but brushed off the question and got up to turn the light of walking back to the bed as quick as possible not wanting to leave keith alone "alright kitten time to let me see your pretty purple eyes" lance untied the silk and let it fall off on to keith's chest lance could see keith squeezing his eyes shut "hey open your eyes kitten" keith listen to lance and opened his eyes to a dark room which kept his eyes from hurting lance could see how large his pupils we're "oh kitten I'm sorry what i meant to say was let me see your beautiful yellow and purple eyes" 

"Yellow?" keith asked before going to move his hands down but lance didn't let him

"hey, hey, hey you still have a punishment to finish.." lance smirked as he went back to the box

"Lance..." keith whimpered "I'm tired" keith said lance knew he wasn't lying he could see it in his eyes

"Do you just wanna fuck then?" lance asked since neither one of them had technically cum yet keith nodded his head "alright the ring stays in for now though" keith whimpered but understood and let lance strip him completely keith was already pretty lubed up so lance could slide in with one push making keith hiss "shit..keith your still really tight" lance grunted "fuck.." lance slowly started to pull out

"hurry u-up lance.." keith squealed

"Careful what you wish for kitten" lance smirked before slamming back into him making him moan but lance cut it off with a kiss lance loved keith's nosie but the rest of the house did not so he settled for a sloppy makeout sessions lance slammed into keith faster and faster slowly turning keith into a whimpering mess lance still hadn't removed the ring so keith could do much but lance was starting to get close feeling a curl in his lower abdomen lance pulled away from keith's lips "fuck kitten your amazing.." lance whispered praise to the omega who was slowly slipping into a subspace like mind set only babbling about how he needed to cum so lance slowed down to be able to remove the ring once it off he went back to slamming into keith like his life depended on it

"Alpha..." keith moaned before leaned his head up and turning it to the side

"What is my little omega" lance grunted as his trusts into keith got sloppy "fuck" lance whispered

"I l-love y-..ah" keith moaned

" I love you too kitten" lance smirked as he kept the same rhythm

"Mark me!" keith finally shouted out he wanted this, he wanted it earlier, he loved lance, lance was his alpha, his everything


	58. Chapter 58

(author's pov)

"Kitten you know I can't" lance said with a sharp breath as he reached a hand down to pump keith's cock making keith moan more

"L-lance I-..s-serious..ah I wan-..you to m-mark me I lo-ove yo-..ah" keith was a mess but he was able to keith logically

"Are you sure?" Lance asked worried

"Y-yes lance please..be my a-alpha!" keith was about to cum and so was lance and maybe it was the pheromones filling the room or the fact that keith needed lance to be happy and this was what lance wanted to he just wanted to have keith be his omega for how ever long they could be with each other...although the atmosphere changed when lance's knot popped out it had never really happened before which confused the both them but they just left it alone

"Yeah I'll mark you kitten but can I knot you and also will you mark too" lance asked as moved closer to keith's neck and hovered his teeth over keith's scent gland 

"Your g-gonna let me mark y-" keith asked

"Of course silly it isn't a one way thing with this alpha...you should know that" lance smirked as he started trying to slide his knot in it took a few trusts before it finally happened making keith hurry to lance's scent gland they both counted lance's trust in there head 1...2...3...they both but into each other's scent glands making each other moan into each other's necks feeling the feeling of their souls mixing into one being able to feel each other's emotions and fear it felt like heaven and felt like the world was melting away just leaving the two of them alone for eternity the high from each bite was incredible leaving both the alpha and omega wondering what tomorrow would bring what would be new between them what would be new between the whole house but they both brush those thoughts off their shoulders to go back to being in each other's embrace this was about them this was about keith and lance not anyone else they finally unclenched there jaws and started to lap and kiss each other's bruised neck keith's mark on his left scent gland and lance's mark the right scent gland they we're a perfect pair lance and keith both came during the process of bonding but lance's knot was still inside keith making keith still have shaky breath

"That was incredible.." keith whispered as he felt lance fall on to lay on his they both couldn't move anyways

"Yeah..I love you keith" lance whispered as he shut his eyes lance was very cuddly person after sec and lived the bask in the after glow while keith was the complete opposite but tonight he just wanted to cuddle with his alpha 

"I love you too" keith snuggled with lance until both of them passed out 

(Author's pov just in pidge's room lmao)

"Hunk I'm so murdering them in the morning.." pidge growled pissed off at all the stupid loud noise the boys had been making for the past few hours

"Give them a little while too talk about the marking thing" hunk sighed as he cuddled pidge knowing she couldn't be quiet for shit from basically anything he did to her from rubbing her back to trying little things between the couple...plus her pitch was super high which would make it even worse..although the touching thing wasn't really pidge's fault she just hadn't really experimented with more than few small kisses with lance when they we're pladins and whatever her and hunk had done which wasn't much so she was very touch deprived for an almost 18 year old omega

"Ugh why can't they don't that shit in keith's room I mean shiro and matt are always being loud as fuck too they make great neighbors" pidge huffed as she rolled over to face hunks chest

"Shh just fall asleep while it's quiet" hunk chuckled softly as he tightened his grip on pidge a little more

"Fine...I love you..you big softy" pidge giggled softly as she feel asleep

"I love you too" hunk feel asleep after few minutes as well..


	59. Chapter 59

(author's pov)

It was around 11 in the morning when everyone was finally in a room together except lance and keith they had tried to sleep in as long as possible and even after that keith was unsure about going out of the room would shiro and allura notice his scent was super faint would pidge notice the same thing but with lance most likely...keith was getting dressed when lance hugged him from behind already fully clothed "you okay kitten?" lance smiled as leaned his head on keith's shoulder and planted little kisses on the mark he had made on keith last night

"yeah..just nervous.." keith sighed as lance's scent surrounded him calming him as lance held keith in his embrace

"don't worry...kitten you don't have to answer any of there questions if you don't wanna" lance reminded keith "this is about us kitten"

"Yeah your right...come on let's go I'm hungry" keith smiled as lance let him go they both walked into the kitchen to see pidge and hunk both half asleep drinking coffee they both always woke up early even if they didn't get sleep for a week

"You assho-" pidge started to growl before hunk covered her mouth

"Pidge!" Hunk just smiled "she just grumpy" hunk laughed nervously before pidge bit his hand "ow shit!"

"You kept me up last night!" Pidge pointed at the two blushing boys..she took a deep breath before talking again "also congrats"

"thanks...nice to know you heard us..." Lance said with a fully red face as keith just stayed quiet

"Yeah but next time I would appreciate if you do it by the other two horny gay bastards so I don't have to deal with your stupid moans.." pidge pointed at keith "and your stupid kitten nickname anymore!" pidge pointed at lance

"alright alright" keith said quietly wanting the conversation to be over

"I don't get why your saying alright to get me to stop you know shiro is gon-" she heard lance growl at the name of another alpha that would come near his freshly marked omega "I mean allu-" pidge cut herself off again "nevermind the point is people are gonna ask questions" pidge sighed

"we know.." keith sighed again "come on lance let's go talk to shiro" lance nodded as he followed keith out of the room no one could smell lance's sour scent except keith and boy was it strong they made in down the hall to the living room before they entered keith grabbed his alpha's hand before squeezing it 3 times while mouthing the words I..love..you..keith saw it as a code if he smelt lance's jealousy or angry he would just squeeze his hand they walked in only to see shiro watching tv...which was better than they had intended they expected to see matt and allura as well but they could do this "hey shiro we should all talk..." keith said quietly as he walked to the couch sat down lance followed and sat on the side of keith away from shiro keith was most likely gonna be leading the conversation anyways it was kinda hard for lance to control his alpha instincts at the moment with the fresh bond but he kept it inside

"So you guys did it.." shiro said calmly "you let him mark you" he didn't reach out touch keith knowing that would not be a good idea with the freshly bonded pair but gestured for keith to move his head up a bit to see keith did "I'm proud of you keith" shiro smiled before leaning forward and looking at lance who was still being possessive at the moment "lance" shiro look at lance who's eye flicked to him to see him starring at at the cuba boy 

"Yeah?.." lance was a little confused why shiro was looking at him before shiro chuckled 

"I knew you we're a good alpha" shiro smiled and so did lance kinda proud to impress shiro...but was still a little confused until he realized it was that he keith and omega mark him as well since that wasn't very common...lance lifted his head to show to mark

"Yeah..this isn't a one way thing in my mind" lance lowered his head once again

"I'm just glad you guys are happy" shiro looked proud of both the boys "anyways I'll leave you two be I'm gonna go hangout with matt and allura anyways" shiro chuckled before leaving the living room

"That went well" lance laid back on the couch and sprawled out only leaving space for keith to sit between his legs

"Yeah" keith smelt like fresh fruit and flowers as he laid down on lance's chest and purred as lance ran his hand up and down his back "I love you" keith sighed as he relaxed into the chest of his alpha more

"I love you too" lance said calmly before they both passed out


	60. Chapter 60

(author's pov)

It was april 1st which was usually meant everyone was playing pranks on each other while allura hid away in her room to avoid the stupid pranks but today almost everyone was preparing for pidge's birthday behind her back since this was her 18th birthday and the fact that she probably wouldn't be hanging out with anyone besides hunk in about week everyone wanted her too have a good time but keith and hunk kept there minds focused on pidge's heat and making sure she had supplies since they could leave the party planning up to the others "so what's your guys plan?" keith asked hunk as they walk through the store getting things like water, wash cloths, vitamins, advil, pidge's favorite foods and a few new small blankets for her hunk and keith we're set on making her feel less embarrassed and more comfortable

"What do you mean?" hunk asked as they looked at all the different cookie boxes in front of them

"I mean are you guys gonna-" keith was cut off by hunk

"No! No! No! No! No!" hunk sighed as he grabbed a box and they walked off "neither of wanna do that right now..well while she's in heat at least you know" hunk shrugged as he blushed

"Yeah plus I know you...you take care of omegas in heat you wouldn't be able to do that to our little pidge" keith chuckled as the walked over to the counter to pay

"I guess" hunk shrugged "I'm just glad she stopped fighting me on this whole thing" hunk set the basket he was carrying on the counter and paid for the items while keith ordered a ride

"Me too" keith said as they walked outside and waited "I just feel bad..it feels like she's not even excited to be an adult she's just dreading her heat" keith sighed although he knew if it we're him he would do the same

"It's alright" hunk smiled as the ride pulled up they got inside and went home to find nobody but pidge home everyone else was gone with shiro's car

"They left me here for some dumb reason" pidge huffed as she crossed her arms before noticing the food in her boyfriend and bestfriend's hands there was no doubt her appetite was crazy big but keith and hunk both insisted it was normal to eat more before heat "what's with all the food?" pidge asked secretly hoping she could have some

"It's for when your heat starts come one we'll show you in your roo-..wait what room are you guys spend her heat in?" keith asked pidge and hunk just looked at each for a second

"My room...I already know I'm gonna wanna take showers since I hate being sweaty for long periods of time"

"I'd love to see how you do that" keith chuckled knowing she wouldn't be able to stand up let alone take a shower by herself

"What do you mean?" pidge huffed

"you'll barley be able to stand up pidge you definitely won't be able to take a shower..at least not alone" pidge blushed at the idea

"Whatever let's just look in the bags already" pidge whimpered as they made it to her room and went inside she didn't really want anyone in her room right now...she thought they were gonna go in the living room of some other place

"All right these are all snack's that you enjoy..." keith set down a full bag and so did hunk

"And this bag is new blankets for you" hunk pulled out the blankets and handed them to her "also we got you some vitamins and pain medicine for when your in heat" hunk set down the bags and let pidge look through them all before smiling softly

"Thanks guys...I really appreciate this.." pidge really did she didn't want them to do this but they did and promised to give her a hand when possible

"No problem" keith smiled "anyways I'm gonna go call lance" keith pulled out his phone to call lance as he left the room but stopped..it had only been about 2 weeks but keith and lance we're starting to get better at reading the bond farther away but it was still confusing sometimes but keith could feel lance's emotions hit him like a train and lance could do the same for keith especially when they were angry or happy and right now lance was...happy...and keith decided to leave it that way and just go lay on the couch and relax while watching some tv...

"hey how are you feeling?" hunk hugged pidge but as he let go he noticed something about pidge's room was a bit off a lot of they discarded dirty clothes were suddenly just gone off the floor or out of the basket in the corner of the room

"Fine..I just need to do some stuff.." pidge looked over to her bed where her comforter was thrown over a pile of pillows and maybe even there clothes hunk realized she was in the middle of nest and that's why she came out them and was kinda nervous about have keith and hunk in her room even if they weren't alpha's it still gave any omega anxiety for somebody to see there unfinished nest

"Oh shit I'm sorry we-" hunk felt bad but pidge cut him off

"No it's not your fault...you didn't know.." pidge frowned "plus I had time to cover it with a comforter so it wasn't completely seen..."

"I'll give you your time to rebuild it if you want if that'll make you feel better" hunk smiled at the small omega who was standing in front of her bed

"No I-I don't care i-if you see it!" pidge shook her head "I just don't want other people too" pidge said quietly

"Alright.." hunk looked and smelled so calm and made pidge feel safe and she couldn't afford to lose that feeling right now she need to feel safe her world is upside down...


	61. Chapter 61

(author's pov)

hunk tinkered with some random stuff in pidge's room as she re-made her nest putting clothes on the very bottom layer then added a sheet then a few blanket and surrounded the nest with pillows before feeling like something was missing but she couldn't figure it out and it was starting to piss her off so she went to her closet and opened the door to look through it "ugh!!" pidge huffed still frustrated nothing was cutting it

"What wrong?" hunk asked as he turned to look at the frustrated omega it was kinda weird but also cute at the same to see pidge slowly start acting more like an omega as her heat crawled closer maybe it was fact that he found omegas crazy fascinating because of his mom plus keith, romelle, and now pidge...well it wasn't like he had ever been with an omega before pidge but he just thought they we're the coolest second gender

"I can't figure out what's wrong with my nest it's missing something...but I just can't figure it out.." pidge whimpered without even realizing it

"Wanna go look in my room?" Hunk said nicely as he stood up and walked towards the door he need to get some other clothes anyways

"sure.." pidge sighed and went to hunks room with him it smelt like honey it was nice she even started to regret building her nest in her own room but was embarrassed about building it in hunks room

"you can look through anything you want" hunk told her as he grabbed a few things and went to the bathroom to give her a minute pidge went to the dresser and look through it nothing really jumped out at her then she saw it on the bed his favorite yellow jacket that also happened to be pidge's favorite yellow jacket now

"Yes!" Pidge smiled and ran back to room and crawled into her nest to test it now that she had the jacket everything was perfect now and she finally relaxed and even passed out before hunk could even find her

"hey pidge did you com-" hunk opened the door to pidge's room to find her asleep purring cuddling his jacket the purring was new but so we're a lot of things with pidge lately hunk just chuckled and left he usually would have just laid down and cuddled with her but she didn't give him permission to enter her nest yet which was a huge thing with omegas...hunk walked into the living room to find another sleeping omega passed out on the couch hunk just huffed as he pulled out his phone and called lance "hey what are you guys doing?" hunk asked lance when he answered "on our way home we got pidge a cake" lance told him "and yes we made sure it was chocolate!" shiro yelled from the other side of the phone as him and matt laughed "wait is allura with you guys?" hunk asked "no we dropped her off at romelle's job they're going to her lunch together" lance explained "oh alright just hurry up all these people at home do is sleep" hunk huffed "no problem buddy were pulling up now" lance hung up the phone with out warning "well that was rude" hunk chuckled as he opened the door for the others and waited 

"Hey hunk!" lance shouted like he hadn't just been on the phone with him "where are we hiding this" lance pointed to the cake in his hand it was chocolate with green frosting 

"Green really" hunk made fun of the green frosting

"Yes she always wears green so green made the most sense" lance laughed as him, shiro, and matt all came inside

"Lance shut up or we'll all have to deal with two angry omegas" matt laughed not really caring about the noise level either

"Matt your gonna wake up pidge and get the shit beat out of you" shiro warned it was normal thing for pidge to scream at matt for all his noise she never had to worry about lance and keith always handled that

"Let him it'll be funny" lance chuckled

"Not for me I'm the one who will have to hear about it" hunk huffed as all the boys walked past the the living room to go to the kitchen lance peaked into the living room to see keith sleeping

"hey take this I'm gonna move him to our room" lance handed the cake to hunk and went into the living room and walked closer to keith he was really calm when sleeping lance went the couch and carefully scooped him up bridal style and walked quietly to the room keith must have noticed lance's scent and woke up because he began shifting to wrap his arms around lance's neck "hey kitten.." lance whispered as opened the door to his room keith still in hand

"mm..hey" keith said groggy "how was your day?" keith started to wake up a little more

"good how was yours" lance smiled as he felt keith shove his face to lance scent gland that had keith's mark on it

"fine..I missed you..." keith smiled softly "I also felt how happy you we're through the bond today..." keith explained as lance set him down on the bed

"Really?" Lance smiled as keith just nodded his head "that awesome kitten"

"I guess...can you feel anything?" keith asked 

"I can usually feel when you sad...but you haven't been sad that much" lance kinda looked disappointed he could feel anything

"I'm sure you just have to get the hang of it" keith smiled as pulled lance into bed "cuddles"

"Nooo" lance whined "I want to take a shower" 

"okay" keith smiled and sat up


	62. Chapter 62

(author's pov)

hunk tinkered with some random stuff in pidge's room as she re-made her nest putting clothes on the very bottom layer then added a sheet then a few blanket and surrounded the nest with pillows before feeling like something was missing but she couldn't figure it out and it was starting to piss her off so she went to her closet and opened the door to look through it "ugh!!" pidge huffed still frustrated nothing was cutting it

"What wrong?" hunk asked as he turned to look at the frustrated omega it was kinda weird but also cute at the same to see pidge slowly start acting more like an omega as her heat crawled closer maybe it was fact that he found omegas crazy fascinating because of his mom plus keith, romelle, and now pidge...well it wasn't like he had ever been with an omega before pidge but he just thought they we're the coolest second gender

"I can't figure out what's wrong with my nest it's missing something...but I just can't figure it out.." pidge whimpered without even realizing it

"Wanna go look in my room?" Hunk said nicely as he stood up and walked towards the door he need to get some other clothes anyways

"sure.." pidge sighed and went to hunks room with him it smelt like honey it was nice she even started to regret building her nest in her own room but was embarrassed about building it in hunks room

"you can look through anything you want" hunk told her as he grabbed a few things and went to the bathroom to give her a minute pidge went to the dresser and look through it nothing really jumped out at her then she saw it on the bed his favorite yellow jacket that also happened to be pidge's favorite yellow jacket now

"Yes!" Pidge smiled and ran back to room and crawled into her nest to test it now that she had the jacket everything was perfect now and she finally relaxed and even passed out before hunk could even find her

"hey pidge did you com-" hunk opened the door to pidge's room to find her asleep purring cuddling his jacket the purring was new but so we're a lot of things with pidge lately hunk just chuckled and left he usually would have just laid down and cuddled with her but she didn't give him permission to enter her nest yet which was a huge thing with omegas...hunk walked into the living room to find another sleeping omega passed out on the couch hunk just huffed as he pulled out his phone and called lance "hey what are you guys doing?" hunk asked lance when he answered "on our way home we got pidge a cake" lance told him "and yes we made sure it was chocolate!" shiro yelled from the other side of the phone as him and matt laughed "wait is allura with you guys?" hunk asked "no we dropped her off at romelle's job they're going to her lunch together" lance explained "oh alright just hurry up all these people at home do is sleep" hunk huffed "no problem buddy were pulling up now" lance hung up the phone with out warning "well that was rude" hunk chuckled as he opened the door for the others and waited 

"Hey hunk!" lance shouted like he hadn't just been on the phone with him "where are we hiding this" lance pointed to the cake in his hand it was chocolate with green frosting 

"Green really" hunk made fun of the green frosting

"Yes she always wears green so green made the most sense" lance laughed as him, shiro, and matt all came inside

"Lance shut up or we'll all have to deal with two angry omegas" matt laughed not really caring about the noise level either

"Matt your gonna wake up pidge and get the shit beat out of you" shiro warned it was normal thing for pidge to scream at matt for all his noise she never had to worry about lance and keith always handled that

"Let him it'll be funny" lance chuckled

"Not for me I'm the one who will have to hear about it" hunk huffed as all the boys walked past the the living room to go to the kitchen lance peaked into the living room to see keith sleeping

"hey take this I'm gonna move him to our room" lance handed the cake to hunk and went into the living room and walked closer to keith he was really calm when sleeping lance went the couch and carefully scooped him up bridal style and walked quietly to the room keith must have noticed lance's scent and woke up because he began shifting to wrap his arms around lance's neck "hey kitten.." lance whispered as opened the door to his room keith still in hand

"mm..hey" keith said groggy "how was your day?" keith started to wake up a little more

"good how was yours" lance smiled as he felt keith shove his face to lance scent gland that had keith's mark on it

"fine..I missed you..." keith smiled softly "I also felt how happy you we're through the bond today..." keith explained as lance set him down on the bed

"Really?" Lance smiled as keith just nodded his head "that awesome kitten"

"I guess...can you feel anything?" keith asked 

"I can usually feel when you sad...but you haven't been sad that much" lance kinda looked disappointed he could feel anything

"I'm sure you just have to get the hang of it" keith smiled as pulled lance into bed "cuddles"

"Nooo" lance whined "I want to take a shower" 

"okay" keith smiled and sat up


	63. Chapter 63

(author's pov)

it was april 2nd the day before pidge's birthday and she didn't mention it to much she was trapped inside her head and everyone noticed especially hunk, keith, and of course matt she was probably worried about a bunch of different things at the moment "alright why are all of you acting so weird around me!" pidge was fed up with all the half glances, frowns, and the full on starring

"We're not" everyone shrugged...they definitely we're watching her they had never seen the omega this upset the day before her birthday

"What do you mean your not you all have been basically watching my every move!" pidge shouted she knew she wasn't crazy

"Pidge just cut it out it's 8 in the fucking god damn morning!" Shiro shouted with an alpha voice

"Whatever fuck you shiro..." pidge slammed her hand down on the table and stood up from her and proceeded to leave the room looking like she was ready to cry

"Pidge.." matt sighed as he took off after her but before he left the room matt looked back at shiro angry

"Shiro what the hell" hunk shouted at him "don't you fucking understand she's going through a lot right now! she's scared! and probably freaking out because she's the one going into heat and sending you and every other alpha into rut and feels like shit about it and is probably talking down to herself already and you just decide to add on! hunk shouted louder and shiro didn't take getting his 'authority' taken away which is simply way of saying down fuck with shiro he was the held the alpha of this house...everyone looked at hunk he was the beta that never yelled or even raised his voice towards people lance was even surprised although yes everyone agreed with hunk but they we're all so shocked no one could even say anything shiro growled before standing up himself 

"Sorry I'm just little on edge lately..." shiro rubbed his face "I'll go apologize to pidge"

"Just leave her alone now..." hunk looked to the side of him to see keith and lance staring at him still surprised hunk just left and went to find pidge and matt

"Alright...then.." shiro just went to his room

"Wow...i've never even seen hunk get mad like that...and we've been friends since we we're 4" lance grabbed keith's hand under the table he could feel keith's angry through the bond from what shiro said to pidge but keith knew it was just better to keep his mouth shut a lot easier too

"I'm surprised too..." keith took another bite of his food he could feel how nervous lance was "I love you"

"I love you too" lance smiled at keith and went back to eating

"Pidge...he's just being a dick don't take it to heart you and I both know he loves you like a little sister" matt sat on the floor next to pidge outside of her room in the hall

"Still hurts..." Pidge whimpered matt hugged her and cooned pidge hugged him back until she heard someone stop in front of them it was hunk pidge looked up and smiled and matt let her go she held her hands out towards hunk for help getting up 

"hey you okay?" Hunk asked her

"I don't know" pidge sighed upset still

"I'm gonna go see shiro..." Matt said angry

"Don't beat him up I already yelled at him" hunk sighed

"Your lying" pidge gasped

"Come finish you breakfast first and then we'll talk" hunk said nicely as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen that only had an alpha with an omega on his lap making out with each other 

"What the hell guys?!" Pidge just huffed she didn't even wanna yell keith jumped off lance face red as a tomato

"Yeah guys what the hell we eat in here!" Hunk sighed looking a lance before sitting down on the other side of the table in the set next to pidge

"You'll understand when your older" lance busted out laughing

"I'm older you idiot!" hunk an pidge couldn't really be mad at lance's jokes no matter how hard they tried and it sucked

"He was talking about me dumbass" pidge sighed and rolled her eyes

"I'll be an official adult tomorrow so.." pidge smirked as she flipped him off

"True but-" lance was about to joke about her being a virgin but seeing how today was going that was not a very good idea because even on a normal day that would make pidge punch him in the face "nevermind"

"Good idea lance" pidge smirked knowing exactly what he was about to say as well

"Anywaysss what do you wanna do tomorrow?" keith asked

"I'm not really sure maybe just something small with the whole group that's proba-" pidge was cut off

"After that she has a date" hunk smiled before looking at a blushing pidge

"Where are you guys going?" lance asked before pidge could even speak again blushing

"It's a surprise but she needs to dress nice" hunk looked at pidge

"what..?" Pidge laughed nervously she wasn't good at fancy date stuff

"Yeah I'm taking you in a nice date for your birthday" 

"Can I help you get ready?" keith asked excitedly "I could take you to get a dress and even make lance braid your hair" pidge looked at everyone before agreeing she knew they all had part in this but she felt loved so she didn't really care

"Okay on one condition.." pidge looked at keith then to hunk who we're nodding "absolutely no heels"


	64. Chapter 64

(author's pov)

All 3 of the boys shook there heads again they all thought she was gonna have a longer list of no's than just not heals but that would be blessing keith could make her look anyway he thought she looked good "what color should I put you in because green is definitely not gonna work for this occasion" keith said nicely 

"Why?" Pidge asked confused she always wore green

"Green is not really a fancy color plus green dresses don't look good on anybody" keith explained

"No white I'm clumsy" pidge reminded him

"Alright you guys can talk about this later I want my boyfriend and I'm sure hunk would like to spend sometime with his girlfriend" lance put his hands on keith's shoulders leading him away and to there room

"Wait i didn't agree to this" keith protested

"Shh kitten" lance leaned closer to keith's ear and whispered "you'll be fine getting taken away for 20 minutes" lance smirked before letting out a low growl sending shivers down keith's spine

"Come on lance we shouldn't just fuck in the middle of the day" keith whispered as lance opened the door to keith's room "wait why are we in my room?" keith was little confused as he watched lance close the door

"Because your room smell's like you and you smell amazing" lance smirked as he walked towards keith

"lance what are you doing" keith chuckled a little as he felt lance slip his hand into his hips and pull the omega closer

"Knees" lance demanded as he dug his fingers into keith's side keith listen dropping to knees quickly "wow your getting better at listen kitten" lance slipped his fingers into keith's hair and pulled a little..in the bedroom lance usually let his alpha out to play a little more and keith didn't mind since they had color safe words and lance would always listen to them lance bit down on his lip before letting go of keith and forcing himself away "stand up we need to talk.." lance sat down on the bed

"Okay...what wrong?" keith stood in front of him

"I feel on edge...like angry wise and sexual wise and I know it's because my rut is supposed to be to be coming soon but I just feel like it's hitting me too hard" lance to a deep breath

"What do you mean like you feel like it'll be coming soon..soon" keith asked worried lance nodded..that means allura and shiro are about to start too which also means pidge's heat is closer than they though "like tommorow?"

"I have no idea just really soon" lance said struggling to stay focused on the conversation and not keith

"Well do you need help..." keith asked quietly

"With what exactly" lance chuckled before he huffed

"I don't know I thought having sex relaxed you guys...or whatever" keith said now blushing

"It does but...keith I don't wanna use you like that you deserve better plus I can control myself for now but if I need help later I'll let you know" 

"You wouldn't be using me" keith reminded his alpha "we're mates now this is my job to help with and I don't mind it I want to help you like you did for me in heat I love you" keith smiled at his mate

"I love you too keith.." lance sighed "I just feel like somehow I'll end up messing this whole thing up..."

"What do you mean your my alpha and your doing great"

"Not that I mean during my rut...I can be selfish, horny, angry, desperate, and even forceful if I don't get what I want sometimes and I don't wanna take any of those forceful actions out on you" lance looked scared of himself he knew what he was capable of and hated it sometimes

"Listen lance...I know your not gonna be the easiest to deal with during rut but that's because I've never even been with in a 20 mile radius of an alpha in rut...and the fact that your usually pretty good with controlling your actions because you keep your inner alpha under lock and key..makes it even worse and scares me even more because I know once your alpha is completely out to play it's not gonna stop doing what it pleases until your ruts over" keith was nervous but not scared

"keith y-" lance was cut of my keith

"No listen to me lance of course I'm nervous for all of this but I could never be scared of you...because alpha or not your still the same person I fell in love with..." keith tried to stay serious but could help and laugh before lance looked at him confused "sorry it's not you it's just..." keith changed his ears into fluffy galra purple ones "remember when you said the same thing about me being part galra and that you would never be scared of me..." lance chuckled and nodded "well I could never be scared of you plus it's not like I have to worry about you marking me" keith laughed

"yeah...thanks keith" lance gave his omega a small smile

"I just want you to feel comfortable coming to me with this stuff...we're mates now and the only way that's gonna change is if one of us die" keith frowned

"You know that's not the only way to break a bond right?" Lance asked keith shook his head lance knew keith's dad had definitely filled his head with a lot of horrible things but he really didn't tell him how bonds break "they can also break by constant horrible mind shattering mental abuse" lance explained

"What's mind shattering to say" keith asked

"uh..I guess it just depends on your insecurities, mental state, amongst other things"

"oh..that's.." keith was stunned

"horrible right? lance sighed as keith nodded his head

"hey but seriously will you be okay until your rut starts?" keith asked


	65. Chapter 65

(author's pov)

"maybe...i'm not sure yet" lance's body knew what it wanted but lance's mind and heart protested he was gonna make sure he hurt keith as little as possible during rut

"alright well you know I'm here if you need anything" keith hugged lance "I mean it" keith whispered

"I know" lance smiled as he hugged his boyfriend back and pulled him down onto the bed to cuddle and relax...

"shiro..." matt knocked on there shared bedroom door he was nervous about this whole situation he had never been with shiro during his rut and matt definitely wasn't used to shiro flipping out do quickly especially towards pidge "shiro I'm coming in.." matt opened the door slowly to find shiro sitting on the bed head rested in his hands breathing rugged like he was trying to calm down from crying "shiro what's wrong?" matt walked over and sat down on his knees in front of shiro who was still covering his face

"Everything." Shiro stated as he looked at matt eyes beginning to glow

"What can I do to help?" Matt noticed his boyfriend's eyes quickly but decided not to ask right now

"I need to calm down..." shiro said still breathing rugged looked down at matt

"wanna scent me?" matt asked as he moved his head to the side a bit shiro nodded his head quickly matt scooted back to give him some room as he slid off the bed and pulled matt closer..even if matt's scent wasn't the strongest or the best shiro had ever smelled it was matt's which in shiro's eyes was the best because he loved matt "ah this still feels a little weird to me" matt felt chills down his spine

"I know...but you smell amazing" shiro was happy having matt in his arms

"t-thanks..." matt took the compliment as he watched shiro pull back to look him in the eyes

"also I'm sorry...about yelling at pidge this morning and there's no excuse for it on you all the time and just...ugh" shiro huffed "I hate this shit." 

"It's fine I'm sure she's going crazy as well but how are you feeling?"

"I can tell my rut is getting closer and everything in my world is just shitty and I just wanna fight every alpha or beta in sight and pounce on you all the time and I hate this stupid shit it's like I'm different fucking person and I just fucking wish surpressents we're legal"

"takashi...I'm here for you so your world doesn't have to be shitty..at least not alone...and honestly I think we all do but this our lives now and we gotta deal but the fighting thing I can't help with that but I can help with your other problem" matt went straight for shiro's neck and licked his scent gland before give it a small bite before he felt shiro push him back

"I'm gonna be more rough than usual this is warning if you want to stop you need to tell me now." shiro was acting tough but broke "because I might not be able to stop or calm down..and I don't wanna hurt you matthew"

"I'll be okay" matt told shiro but he still looked nervous "i swear" matt assured him

"Hope your ready then" shiro smirked "lube now." shiro snapped his fingers

"Yes sir" matt winked as he got up and walked away swaying his hips today he was gonna be as 'nice' as he possibly could be

"Hm..what should I do with you first.." shiro's looked matt up and down as he got up and sat on the bed

"Well hurry up and figure it out" matt smirked as he walked back with the lube in hand and sat on shiro's lap

"Lippy today huh?" Shiro grabbed matt's chin holding his face still..."are you mad because I haven't been paying enough attention to you" matt just pouted and stayed silent "oh now you don't wanna talk what a surprise" shiro rolled his eyes "don't worry though it's better if you keep you mouth shut for now can't have everyone hearing you today they complain to much" shiro smirked and took his free robotic hand slid it to matt's ass giving it a squeeze before pulling back and smacking it...matt whimpered and bit his lip forcing himself to be quiet "hm..cute.." shiro leaned to matt's ear and whispered before pulling back "get up." shiro told him as removed his hands from matt

"Why?" matt huffed as he stayed sitting

"Because I told you too." Shiro warned him

"No." 

"Hands and knees then." Shiro stood up expecting matt to slide off but he locked his legs around shiro

"Nice try" matt smirked before letting out small whimpers as shiro pushed matt to the wall and grinded on his hard cock 

"I don't think running your dirty little mouth anymore would be a good idea." shiro removed matt from the wall and threw him on the bed and walked away and opened his top dresser drawer which made matt's stomach curl he then exactly what was coming next "now you'll stay." shiro held a black silk ribbon that could be used to tie up matt anyways how either one of them please even super difficult ties but that wasn't shiro was going for tonight he just matt to stay still and listen which matt wasn't very good at he was some what of a brat in shiro's eyes but he could deal with it...matt almost whimpered at the sight or shiro walking closer to the bed "hands." Shiro demanded matt put them both out with out another word and let shirt tie his wrist together "now you wanna be quiet" matt nodded his head "can't hear you"

"yes sir"

"Good"


	66. Chapter 66

(author's pov)

It was the day april 3rd pidge's 18th birthday everyone was excited about hanging out with her and even now she was a little excited "wake up sleepyheads!" lance pounded on hunks door startling hunk awake but not pidge hunk thought she was ridiculous couldn't fall asleep unless it quiet enough but would sleep though everything he looked down at the sleeping omega and sighed he had almost forgotten they had slept in his room "I'm serious get out here we made you food!" lance shouted again hunk got up and opened the door

"Why are you yelling?" hunk asked the cuban boy standing in the hallway

"Your girlfriend sleeps like a rock unless it's matt screaming" lance explained

"Still lance" hunk whined to his bestfriend

"Just wake her up please" lance begged him "or actually I'll just go ma-"

"Nope I got it give me...20ish minutes" hunk said as back into his room and shut the door

"Ooooo birthday s-..ow fuck keith I'm sorry I won't say anything!" lance was dragged away from hunks room

"Idiot..." hunk sighed as he walk back to his bed pidge really wanted to sleep in his room and even though hunk didn't tell pidge he knew exactly why hunks room smelled strongly of him and her inner omgea loved it so who was hunk to say no "hey pidge" hunk said calmly as he sat back down on the bed she didn't move "pidge wake up" hunk moved the hair out of her face as she opened her eyes

"Mm..what" pidge groaned

"It's your birthday plus lance and the others made breakfast" hunk smiled as he saw pidge's eyes light up at the idea of food

"oh yeah I'm 18 now" pidge smiled softly as she sat up and stretched 

"Yup happy birthday how does it feel?" Hunk asked

"Mm..fine I guess" pudge shrugged "but I would appreciate a birthday kiss" pidge blushed at her attempt of flirting hunk noticed but did as he was asked give a nice soft kiss that was soon becoming more and so much more that pidge's night shirt was being striped off of her and pidge was loving every second of it "ah..hey" pidge spoke in between kisses as hunks fingers ran up and down her back she felt so sensitive

"yeah" hunk said as he pulled back to look at her

"I-i...uh nevermind" pidge sighed as she scooted back from hunk

"hey you okay?" hunk asked he wondered if he did something wrong "did I-"

"No your alright that felt nice" pidge stopped that train of thought quickly "it's just I'm thinking about a lot of things right now and it's really overwhelming..." Pidge explained

"Like?" Hunk asked her but pidge just turned her face away

"My age, my heat, my friends, you.." pidge sighed

"Let's start easy then...what about you age?"

"It's weird being 18 like I'm adult and I guess I just never even imagined my life would even be as crazy as it has been..." pidge giggled as she looked back at hunk and scooted closer

"Yeah our lives have definitely been different...what next.." hunk smiled at her

"My nervous about my heat still like I'm sending lance, shiro, and even allura into there ruts and none of us can do anything about it" pidge sighed as she leaned against his side

"No one's mad at you pidge and you shouldn't feel bad about this" hunk explained "what's next?.."

"You...what is this plan" pidge just waved her arm back and forth

"What does this mean" hunk copied pidge's action

"I don't know" pidge sighed "I'm hungry.."

"Well do you wanna go eat something lance and the others made you breakfast"

"Well didn't you tell me sooner" pidge giggled as she jumped out of bed and began changing in spare clothes that she had brought in the other night 

"Your cute" hunk laughed before he stood up and walked over the door already dressed pidge just blushed before finishing putting her shirt on and followed him out of the room

"Listen it's not my fault I'm always hungry" pidge huffed before they walked into the kitchen to see all there friends including romelle 

"Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted

"Thanks" pidge laughed before everyone pointed to the empty chairs before they lance and keith got up to grab the plates off the counter 

"So katie how does it feel to be 18?" Matt asked his sister

"Good this breakfast thing is a nice start" pidge giggled

"We all hoped it would be" shiro said nicely to her they had still never really talked about there argument

"Well I appreciate it" pidge smiled at her brothers boyfriend

"Alright we got food!" Lance shouted he loved celebrating his friends birthdays "here you go birthday girl" lance set some pancakes with eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns 

"Jesus Christ who cooked so much?!" Pidge asked she knew lance could cook a little but not this much "those 3 mostly" lance pointed at keith, romelle, and shiro

"Wow" pidge so happy and stating eating it took about less than 10 minutes for lance, shiro, allura, and even pidge to finish eating while the other we're stunned by them finishing so fast especially since the rest of them we're barley half done

"Animals" matt looked at all of them confused how they could finish that much food in that little time 

"I agree with you there" keith laughed as he continued to eat

"So pidge what do you wanna do today anyways" romelle and allura asked her


	67. Chapter 67

(author's pov)

Well we only get her half the day because her boyfriend is stealing her for the rest of tonight" matt laughed

"ooo" romelle looked so excited "what are you guys doing?"

"I'm not sure he said it was a surprise but I'm required to dress fancy" pidge smiled softly while blushing

"Yeah and I'm gonna help her get ready" keith said sweetly like an older brother "oh and pretty sure lance was gonna help me with her hair"

"Aw I wanna help" romelle whined

"You can take my place and help with hair" lance looked at keith to make sure that was alright "make it like an omega thing"

"Yeah sounds like fun" pidge smiled

"Yay" romelle said sweetly as she went back to eating her food...not soon after every alpha was eyeing each other before either wrapping an arm around their partner or hold their hand and that definitely stuck out to pidge she was little confused at first but still a little disappointed hunk didn't take her hand she knew it was because he wasn't going through the beginning of rut cycles pidge blushed as she felt hunk slide a hand on to her hand sitting on her and slowly interlocked their fingers

"Better now?" Hunk whispered

"W-what do you mean?" pidge studdered as she whispered "Im fine"

"Just let me hold your hand" hunk smirked some how he knew exactly what she wanted and pidge wanted to know his tricks pidge nodded and left him alone to eat his food

"So what kinda hair style do you want?" Keith asked pidge "I know we said a braid but do you want something?" 

"you should curl it" matt told his sister

"Yeah that would look great on you" romelle smiled 

"what you think hunk?" Keith and romelle smiled in unison to tease them

"Whatever she feels comfortable in" hunk shugged and then looked at lance who was holding himself from smirking

"Whatever she feels comfortable in" lance mimicked his bestfriend

"Shut up lance" hunk gave him the death stare knowing that lance had told keith one of the things that hunk thought was absolutely amazing with the after shower curls

"ooo maybe we could do shower curls" keith smirked

"What the hell is that?" shiro asked

"Basically you just let your hair completely dry after being pulled out of the towel when it's all curly that actually look really good" allura explained to shiro

"Oh.." shiro chuckled before looking at keith and lance still messing with hunk who was how red as a tomato 

"Well shower curls sound fine to me" pidge looked at keith

"Just make sure when you sleep after your date you either put your hair up or don't move your head to much because it'll show the messed curls from friction and make them super puffed up from the night before"

"Yeah sleep" matt said under his breath only loud enough for shiro to hear and shiro had physical hold himself back from laughing too loud

"Anyways are you guys done yet" pidge huffed bored of watching her friends eat so slowly

"I don't know why your complaining your the one who inhaled your plate" matt laughed

"You know there's more food in there if your still hungry" keith pointed to the kitchen and shiro and allura immediately went to get more food but pidge felt a little embarrassed she was eating a lot

"I'm not hungry" pidge sighed as she rolled her eyes

"Hey I didn't mean to laughed about your eating habits sorry katie" matt apologized to his sister who had began to become a bit more emotional

"No your fine" pidge laughed it off she knew she was getting upset over stupid little things and pidge didn't like how people looked at her as a ticking time bomb lately

{Time skip 1 hour}

Everybody thought it would be a good idea to take pidge to a huge arcade and it was definitely a great idea pidge was having a blast kicking lance's ass in DDR "and that's round 4! Pidge wins again!" Romelle laughed

"Ugh I only let her win because it's her birthday" lance fake huffed and rolled his eyes

"Wanna go find the next game?" Keith asked

"Yeah" his friends nodded their heads and walked around for a bit before pidge spotted a photo booth although I was only only big enough for maybe 4 people and no really felt like squeezing in too much so they took a few separate ones like allura, romelle, matt, shiro, and pidge since was tiny-ish after a round with them she slid out too the let the couples take a picture and saw lance, keith and hunk all waiting for turn "you slipped out I see" keith smirked

"Yeah I have a boyfriend now and I still felt like a fifth wheel" pidge giggled "You guys having fun?" pidge asked

"We should be asking you that" lance chuckled

"I'm having fun.." pidge smiled softly

"That's good" hunk smiled at her then noticed the pairs we're exiting the booth "guess it's out turn" he point out and they already hurried in and took some funny photos 

"hey you guys should take a set" keith said nicely as he pulled lance out of the booth while hunk and pidge just looked at each other and then the balance on the machine 4 bucks they had enough for two sets pidge looked back at hunk they started the first set and took the pictures smiling, laughing, tongues sticking out, and even peace signs but hunk could feel something was still off was she nervous about the date? the photo booth? heat again?

"what kinda poses do you wanna do next?" pidge asked him nervously 

"Pidge relax I don't know what is stressing you out some much but come on it's your birthday give yourself a break" hunk looked at her before starting the pictures and gave her a hug as the camera snapped the first picture...


	68. Chapter 68

the next picture snapped as hunk pulled back and him and pidge both looked at each other in the eyes, the third picture snapped as hunk grabbed pidge's chin making her blush, and finally the last picture snapped when they kissed after a few seconds they both pulled away before quickly going back into a way more heated one maybe it was her heat coming or stress but right now pidge's boyfriend's touch was what she needed to calm her burning skin that was continued to feel hot the longer the kiss went on some much that even hunk mentioned it as he pulled away "hey you okay?" hunk placed a hand on pidge's head

"y-yeah" pidge lied she felt weird...and her head was beginning to pound what is wrong with me pidge thought to herself before hunk cursed under his breath "w-what"

"Your in pre-heat katie..." hunk used her real name for once in very long time before he grabbed her hand but hulted what should he do most of people here were betas so that wasn't an issue shiro, allura, and even lance a little bit we're "god damn it...keith!" Hunk shouted while pulling back the curtain making pidge ripped her hand away to cover her ears 

"What?!" keith asked as he ran over and romelle followed and so did matt the alpha's we're about to follow "oh shit pidge!" before hunk shouted again 

"Lance, shiro, allura get out of here!" Lance shiro and allura all ran to shiro's car they could not get caught in some scent coma from pidge

"My car!" Shiro shouted as the ran out the door and unlocked his car with buttons they all knew pidge would be coming out that door soon and they couldnt deal with that right now getting the alpha's home and locked in there rooms was the most important thing to them right now

"She going to feel like shit" allura sighed saying before any one said anything

"She shouldn't" shiro stated as they drove home "she didn't do anything wrong"

"But we all know she still will" lance shrugged...

"Fuck come on let get her out of here" matt went to grab his sister's hand but she just scooted away

"I got it" hunk picked her up bridal style and hurried to romelle's car the other 3 never left an open spot for someone to get near pidge even if they weren't alpha's pidge was like all of there little sibling not just matt's

"I'm sorry..." pidge whimpered as her, keith, and hunk all slid into the back

"You didn't do anything wrong-" romelle told her from the drivers seat

"Yeah pidge we understand and so do the rest of your friends, boyfriend, and brother" keith tried to help calm her

"They're right katie" matt looked back to see his sister cuddling into hunks neck and smiled even in heat pidge was still sweet and innocent or at least that's what matt thought while hunk knew pidge was licking and kissing his neck and shoulder softly

"Yup" hunk just agreed quickly before pushing pidge a little farther away from his neck trying to get her to stop

"5 or 6 minutes and we'll be there" romelle let them know

"Sounds great I'll call lance...matt you call shiro and let them know" keith pulled out his phone and called lance who immediately answered "hey lance we'll be home in 5" keith warned him "yeah.." keith continued to talk to lance as matt call shiro

"Babe we'll be there in a few minutes is allura ready to leave?" Matt asked his boyfriend "alright thats good...oh lord shiro just shut up please"....

"It's hot..." pidge whimpered quietly into hunks ear

"You'll be alright till we get home I promise" hunk rubbed her back trying to calm pidge down but it made her jolt she was always sensitive but not this sensitive "oh shit sorry" hunk apologized as they pulled into the driveway 

"Alright hunk get pidge to her room" keith told him

"Got it" hunk nodded while taking pidge to her room where her nest was

"I love you..." pidge whispered as they made there way through the house

"I love you too pidge" hunk sighed as he opened her door and she basically hopped out of his arms and ran to her nest it was kinda cute the way she almost lost her balance on the landing since she was starting to feel dizzy "feel a little better?" hunk asked

"No...I'm hot...dizzy...and...nevermind" pidges words we're pretty spaced out trying to focus on other thing besides the coil in her gut and the burning on her skin that had suddenly hit but something else came...it was slick...which caused pidge to jump up from the not so unfamiliar feeling of wetness in her panties just this time it was a lot more "I...hate...this" pidge whined as she started to feel weaker and panted "damn it ugh...hunk can you grab me new clothes..."

"Yeah...what do you want?" Hunk asked as he went to her dresser

"I don't know...something that won't make me feel gross" pidge whined as another heat wave hit her "god damn it!" pidge screamed as she grabbed her sides feeling sharp pains in her lower abdomen

"Shit pidge...i'll get you some of your advil and water you'll need it" hunk threw her a baggie tank top, spandex shorts, and a new pair of panties assuming she would need them and of course hunk was right

"No! Just come here please" pidge begged as hunk went to her closet "I need you..."

"You'll be alright katie" hunk grabbed rest of supplies they had got for pidge's heat and pulled it out

"Well I don't feel alright!" Pidge shouted this time she was upset emotions running wild hunk wasn't listening her she didn't understand all this and need him to listen not to act like this was normal at least for her...

"I'm sorry I'm coming I'm coming" hunk grabbed the advil and water and even some vitamins knowing she wasn't going to eat much and would have to take some soon

"Ow..shit why do I hurt like this I thought I was supposed to feel horny or whatever"


	69. Chapter 69

"I thought you were with the way you we're acting in the car" hunk chuckled as he sat down next to pidge pills and water in hand

"Im in more pain than anything" pidge whined as she pulled off her clothes completely striping herself of fabric before she finally realized what she was doing "sorry i-" she slid her panties on quickly along with the tank top 

"Your fine pidge I understand" hunk assured her while cupping her cheek the warm of her lovers hand felt nice too nice pidge wrapped her arms around hunk "hey you still haven't taken-"

"I need you..." Pidge whimpered as she move close to hunk "it calms the fire on my skin...please...."

"Pidge what you need is to take medication"

"that doesn't matter right now..." Pidge whined as she pulled back from the hug

"Pid-" hunk was cut off by a kiss from pidge it was fast but became deep quickly pidge slipped her hands into hunks short hair before she pulled back

"Please just help me out here please please please" pidge begged while whimpering

"hey it's okay I'll help just relax..” hunk told the omega whimpering on the bed in front of him...and watched her strip her clothes again and lay down...hunk was slow and careful while sliding a finger into pidge not wanting to hurt her or cause too much more distress pidge’s fingers dug into the sheets on her nest as she bit back a moan she was a mess drenched in sweat and slick pupils blown up so much you could barely see her brown eyes hunk was honestly kinda nervous not about the fingering part he had done that before but it was the fact that pidge was in heat he had never had sex with an omega he was taking care during their heat

"more...please..." Pidge whined bucking her hips

"alright..." Hunk slid a second finger inside of her and let pidge adjust to the slight stretch and watched her face to make sure she wasn't experiencing to much pain she moaned quietly after a few minutes he began to carefully move his fingers he was slow at first gentle and easy and pidge definitely appreciated it pidge whined softly and spreaded her leg a bit more for her boyfriend...hunk took the message and beginning to thrust a bit harder hitting deeper than before

"Fuck..” pidge moaned head tilting back against the mattress

“you okay?” hunk whispered looking over her face her cheeks when pink

“I’m good..." Pidge gasped barely able to think straight “hunk!” she almost shouted when he curled his fingers and added a third she was prepared enough for third

“You look so beautiful” hunk whispered trying to make this whole situation seem some what romantic or maybe just more comfortable hunk ran his free hand through her hair pidge only had the ability to moan tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes I can handle this hunk thought to himself before looking back down at pidge his girlfriend looked so relieved and really hot he couldn’t handle it hunk wanted more...so much more but he couldn't he promised not to push her Hunk pulled his fingers from pidge his desire for the omega was only growing by second when he saw the clear slick coating his fingers and the strings of it that were still connected to her hunk was about to lose his mind and he wasn't even an alpha pidge panted she was so wornout and basically hadn't moved a muscle pidge's eye closed ready to pass out she was so tired now "pidge you can't go to sleep yet sit up" hunk lightly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up

"what.." pidge whined quietly opening her eyes

"You gotta take these and drink this then you can sleep... remember," Hunk smiled softly at her

"I thought you we're supposed to sleep after stuff like this" pidge whined opening her mouth fully for him to tired to move her arms

"You are but you never took your vitamins or advil and you need to drink some water" hunk told her as he placed the pills on pidges tongue and held the cup to let her drink some water and by some she basically finished the whole thing and then panted again before finally speaking

"There is that enough" pidge asked him as she grabbed his jacket and slipped it on

"Plenty now you can go to sleep...I'll help you clean up when you wake up" hunk smiled at pidge who was definitely cranky already god this was gonna be a week...

"yay" pidge sighed as she fell back down but felt hunk gt off the bed well more like nest "wait where are you going?" pidge whimpered as she watched him

"hey don't worry I'm just going to get some warm food for myself" hunk told pidge

"oh..." pidge said quietly before turning over to face away from hunk not in mean or nasty way just in a I'm too tied for this bullshit today way

"I'm promise I'll come right back in 15 minutes then I'm all yours" hunk told the upset omega

"okay..." Pidge sounded so sad as she snuggled up in the large yellow jacket covering her nude body

"I love you" hunk told her sweetly as he left

"I love you too" pidge said quietly she wanted him to stay but she couldn't just deny her boyfriend food pidge sighed her brain was sorta all there now


	70. Chapter 70

"lance..." keith walked into lances bedroom cautiously mind surrounding with thoughts of things his father had said in the past but they had already got past the bonding thing so this should be nothing to keith yet it was it really, really was this was the alpha part of lance keith wished he would never see the over possessive, forceful, mindless, hypersexual alpha the type of alpha that only had breeding on his mind...but this was lance his mate he would use keith and keith just had to keep reminding himself that "lance..?" keith heard heavy pants near the bed but nothing more so he walked closer

"omeg-...keith!" Lance was trying to keep himself calm he could smell keith every wear it was drowning him and lance couldn't handle this situation

"hey you okay?" keith lifted the covers off lance to reveal to the alpha in nothing but boxers letting the cold air hit his toned body

"no...I-..you should probably leave...I know we're mates but keith i-" lance growled before breathing a few deep breathes "I'm gonna end up hurting yo-...fuck...I'll be to rough on..and just mess us up"

"Frankly lance you look like your gonna snap and I would rather you snap on me that somebody else or hold it in...so just let me help-..." keith watched at lance sat up and pulled keith into his lap

"Last chance to leave keith...after this your mine..." Lance told him not even thinking about keith's alpha fears from the past although keith did a bit...but it felt different he knew didn't mean his property just his mate his omega...at least he hoped

"Lan-" keith was cut off by an alpha voice coming out lance

"Make your choice!" Lance told keith it made keith want to submit and for once he did...letting lance break down his walls even more

"Make me yours again then alpha" keith told lance seductively but suddenly realized lance was 100% in control the way lance flipped him over on to his back, pinned his wrist above his head, and rutted against keith usual lance started slowly but he didn't have any plan of waiting for what he wanted

"Take you pants off now or they will be ripped.." lance warned keith who immediately wondered why lance didn't remove his grip "what you think I'm just gonna give it to you work for it you have 30 seconds" lance smirked as keith began to try to pull, kick, trust upwards, and anything he could possibly do to get free but lance's grip was to tight he was actually afraid lance would rip his clothes "it fun to watch you squirm underneath my control kitten" lance took his free hand and grabbed keith's chin roughly bring his purple eyes to meet his glowing ocean blue ones move letting out a small growl showing his fangs "times up..." lance heard his omeags whine while continuing to fight keith was wearing one his favorite band shirts and would actually be sad if he ripped it "stay still." lance warned keith before moving closer to his ear "you fought pretty hard my little omega so you can lose the shirt and sweats on your own." 

"Yes alpha.." keith had never heard lance call him his omega before but jumped up as soon as lance released him and hurried to pulled the fabric off his skin only leave red and black boxer briefs that hugged his ass tightly

"Hope you ok with losing these." Lance chuckled as stood up and push keith back on to the mattress and ran a hand from keith's chest to elastic of his boxers while the other sneaked up keith's leg and then both travel to the middle of the fabric covering keith's hard on

"Thought losing them wasn't a choice" keith tried to play it cool and smirk but then  
suddenly lance pulled hard with each hand in different directions ripping the boxers clean down the middle reveal everything underneath "shit..." keith make came pudding in lance's hands after that 

"That was all it took to make you fall apart damn keith thought you we're stronger than that" lance smirked as he slipped out of his pants and slammed into keith quickly giving him not time to adjust to size or speed lance watched keith's eyes flash yellow "actually...I want you to..." lance pulled out making keith whine who was starting to get lost in the smell of lance's rut before he felt lance grab his hair making keith open his eyes "did you hear me kitten?" lance stared at keith's yellow clouded eyes and could see the way he was holding his galra side back keith shook his head "ride me" lance's smirk made keith blush originally keith assumed lance would tell him to let his galra side out but he didn't but one problem keith was too insecure to ever ride lance before why now...

lance please don't-" keith tried to beg but he knew it was get him far when lance flipped them in one swift motion leaving keith on top of lance hovering over his length "lance..." keith bit his lip

"Give me 2 good reason I shouldn't." Lance gripped keith's hips tightly

"Ah because I don't wanna be on top and it's weird..." keith whined

"I said 2 good reasons kitten." Lance pulled keith down closer to his length keith was starting to like the idea of being on top but would lance look at him differently keith cut that thought off lance was the one in rut nothing about this should be embarrassing of keith just lance...Keith just sighed

"Alright do it we'll try it" that was all lance needed to begin pound into him pulling keith's hips down "ah..lance..this feels weird" keith felt weird everything was hitting places keith wasn't even aware lance really could but it was a lot enough to cause keith's galra ears and tail to grow out


	71. Chapter 71

and for once in a very long time his claws appeared and skin began turning purple keith was gonna end up turning full galra at this rate which wasn't something he was really worried about right now at the moment he was worried lance would actually break him he was slamming keith down on to his length with incredibly fast speed and rough trusts "lance!" keith shouted as he closed his eyes lance definitely could not get enough of the omega falling apart on top of him and then without warning he felt keith's claws dig into his chest hard enough to leaves mark but not hard enough to drawl blood keith was on the verge of cumming everywhere until lance ripped keith off of his length and held his hip in place causing keith squirm "why did you stop?" keith asked breathless opening his eyes to see lance's hungry gaze 

"Hands and knees." lance told keith smirking although he would lose the great view of keith's adorable moaning face he would get access to keith's most sensitive scent gland and biggest one at that the one on the back of his neck it was most common place to be marked one because it was so much harder for the bond to break and that bonds would immediately stick there was no waiting to find out if you needed to mate again although keith and lance's bond stuck lance wanted to leave another mark and he planned on it 

"Why you already marked me?"keith asked nervously as he held his hands to his chest

"Maybe I wanna another mark on my gorgeous omega" lance smirked as he ran a hand up and down keith's bare toned chest that had patches of purple keith bit his lip "come on be a good little omega for your alpha..."

"Lance...I'm not your property..." Keith crossed his arms pouting lance sighed

"Never said you we're kitten." lance smirked as he flipped keith over on to his back and stood up "but your still mine nobody else's" lance insisted as he grabbed keiths under thighs and pulled him to the edge of the bed

"Ah lance stop pulling me everywhere" lance just ran a few fingers up keith's neck tilting his head up "and yeah...I am yours" keith blushed as he flipped for lance and pulled his hair to the side knowing what lance was craving "is this good?"

"So perfect..." Lance growled as he placed each hand on keith's hips and slammed into keith once again causing the coil in keith's gut to appear again it took another few trusts for lance's knot to pop after that everytime lance would slam into keith he could feel the knot being pushed against him and wondered what he should say

"Are you gonna k-..ah!" keith's hair was pulled back by lance's strong hand

"Don't say it and i won't think it" lance warned

"What if I wa-"

"Keith." Lance warned once again "don't start something you won't be able to finish." even with lance continuing to rail keith he still scoffed

"I would never start something I wouldn't wanna fin-..ahhh" keith felt lance slam into him once last time before his knot slipped in but lance didn't stop his trusts even if it was hurting keith a little more that he was willing to admit he was absolutely bliss and if wasn't for the hand now covering his mouth everyone in the house would just heard keith scream lance's name as they came and of course as lance bit into the back of his neck piecing the skin with ease

"Mine..." Lance growled as he let go of his omegas neck and panted slowing his smaller thrusts knot keeping them together

"I-..mh..lance.." keith was basically babbling at this point unable to break away from lance "lance off! heavy!" Keith whined 

"Can't exactly move to much kitten" lance chuckled he was a bit more stable in his head and could make out clear thoughts about keith which wasn't really a good thing because the minute lance was able to slip out of keith he did and immediately got off of his mate

"What are you doing" keith groaned and tried to sit up but he was too weak

"I made you...mine..." Lance looked sick to his stomach which wasn't really the reaction most alpha's would have given

"You already did that lance?" Keith was so confused

"I mean i-i knotted, marked your biggest scent gland, didn't even think about if you were hurting or not...i just basically fucked you like a toy..."

"Whoa!" Keith sat straight up so fast he saw stars and even lance noticed moving a bit closer to make sure keith was okay "where did all that come from?" keith's eyes we're wide "yes you may have knotted me and marked me again but it's not like I hated it your my mate lance and my boyfriend and the love of my life" keith chuckled "we make compromises for each other's happiness...and yeah maybe you we're a little rough and some of the things you said we're concerning-"

"Keith it's the fact that I'm your alpha and I should be protecting you not hurting you and not using during my rut because I feel like I need to fuck anything and everything at walks" lance groaned "I hate this shit"

"You sound like me in heat" keith moved his hand to play with the hair stuck onto his slightly sweaty forehead

"Sorry" lance muttered

"Nothing to be sorry about it's just how you feel and just strangely close to how I felt" keith smiled

"Yeah the worse thing is I never wanna stop" lance huffed 

"Is that really how your asking for a round 2?" keith chuckled

"I wasn't asking I was just explaining how I'm still horny" lance shugged smirking

"Oh shut it you impulsive alpha" keith smirked

"Calm your words down my sweet little weak omega" lance couldn't even say it without laughing

"Least I know it's not true" keith sighed as he laughed with lance

"Yeah...I love you keith" lance smiled as he pushed keith on the bed

"I love you too loverboy lance" keith leaned up to lance and kissed him...


	72. Chapter 72

"matt are sure you can really handle all this I mean you've never been with an alpha in rut and I can be a little careless and by a little I mean a-" shiro had been rambling for the past 30 minutes about how he could hurt matt

"shiro I can handle you at your roughest trust me I've been screwing you for years" matt chuckled as he got onto the edge of the bed next to shiro dressed fairly nicely for shiro as well although he knew it was going to be ripped off nothing lacey or anything like his usual sexy wear just a nice dry fit shirt and black boxer briefs

"No what I mean matt-"

"I know what you mean shiro and I promise I won't get mad if you accidentally hurt me I'll forgive you I swear and I promise if things go south I'll knock you out" matt winked at his boyfriend as he slid onto his boyfriend's lap

"Your cute" shiro chuckled as he sighed sliding his hands to grip matt's thighs feeling his body begging to give into desire and take matt "but seriously drop the brat act for a moment and tell me the truth"

"Takashi...I promise I'm not just doing this because your my boyfriend I'm doing this because I love you and you need my help weather you want to ask for it or not" matt was just trying his best to make shiro feel comfortable

"Matt I don't-"

"Shiro please" matt cut shiro off with a small kiss before pulling back to play with shiro's short hair "stop acting like the fearless black paladin just be a little vulnerable for once and let me in" matt smiled as he leaned in to take his alpha's lips once again

"Matt you know I can't just let my guard down like that" shiro spoke between sloppy kisses he gripped matt's thighs tighter making matt yelp for surprise

"Yes you can takashi..." matt finally pulled away from shiro's kiss "hey do you remember when you we're so sleep deprived you started seeing things just because you we're so worried about the galra and wanted to protect us and I promised you I would keep watch for galra's and warn you if anything happened just so you could rest" matt smiled softly their bad memories from the past we're no longer scary when together it was just like a nightmare that they would never have to relive as long as they we're with each other

"kinda..I remember fighting with you about it for a while before you finally grabbed me and forced my head down on your chest and you played with my hair until I finally fell asleep" 

"yeah you felt so weird laying on me but the moment you did you felt better"

"That's because I thought falling for my classmate and roommate was weird and would be all awkward...so I distracted myself by going for someone else" shiro sighed

"Oh trust me I remember that clearly" matt laughed before kissing shiro again "as long as I'm your one and only now that's the only thing that matters...well that and your di-"

"Alright I got it!" Shiro almost studdered something in his body was burning with need again

"Hey it's true" matt smirked as he grinded against shiro matt could tell the mood in the room had shifted

"Just shut up you brat" shiro chuckled before he stood up still holding matt shiro's skin was burning with desire

"Why should I you love my big mouth" matt winked 

"matt stop being a brat." Shiro smirked as held one matt's thighs in each hand and pushed his back against the wall 

"Never" matt turned his head away from shiro pouting matt was naturally born brat he never stopped weather in bed or not but right now wasn't really time to mess with shiro but matt really couldn't resist 

"Don't really think you have much room to talking which you back against the wall cock pressed against you." Shiro chuckled deeply "plus matthew I know your dying to give in and be a good boy for me no matter how hard you try to hide it I can see your slight shivers at my words, the way you bite your lip everytime I get closer, the way you you squirm underneath my control, and especially your eyes I can see your desire for me to slam you on to the bed and fuck you till you can't see or think straight and the only thing you'll be confident enough to say is my name" shiro glared at matt with a smug smirk he watched as matt bit his lip but immediately stopped "what's wrong princess?" shiro shifted himself to be able to have a free hand to run a hand up and down matt's side feeling matt's bare skin covered in goosebumps

"N-nothing it's just-" matt's face was red as a tomato shiro usually wasn't this confident it was a little weird and made matt's bratty ego shrink 

"What too used to getting your way" shiro smirked but matt didn't say a word too embarrassed from his own very un-normal shy behavior but shiro was eating it up "alright princess if you don't wanna talk then you don't have to make any noise" shiro smirked before he removed matt from the wall and laid him on the bed and walked towards his dresser

"Wait what!-" matt was actually confused he thought this was gonna be a little more vanilla

"You don't wanna respond to my questions princess so that means you don't wanna talk..." Shiro smirked as he grabbed a silk gag it was normal plain and black honestly shiro didn't even care if he used the gag or not but matt crumbling to pieces was definitely filling his ego more than it probably should have but he didn't care and once matt realized that he gained a small bit of confidence back

"That's pretty weak for a punishment" matt muttered shiro just hummed "I said that's pretty weak for a punishment you softie" matt smirked as he sat up

"Not weak just affective I know you like to run that pretty little mouth of yours" shiro smirked as he walked back to matt sitting on their bed

"Exactly so explain to me why I would put that thing on." Matt held on to his smirk

"Because I said so"

"And who made you the boss of me?" Matt was then tackled to the bed

"Fine no gag." Shiro grabbed matt's wrists pinning them above his head "but don't even question that I'm the boss of you unless you don't want me to play with you anymore." shiro shifted both of matt's wrists into one hand to bring the other to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up as far as possible before going straight to mess with the elastic band of matt boxers matt just whimpered unable to come up with another move of action he submitted "do you want me too keep-"

"Y-yes! Just hurry up!" Matt half whined

"Alright princess...anything else bothering you before I start" shiro was barely in control of himself but kept his cool....


	73. Chapter 73

...just not used to you snapping back at my little comments this much..." Matt's breathing was rugged along with shiro's

"Well I'm not here to mess around am I?" Shiro asked

"Technical-" matt almost made a smirk but shiro put a hand over his mouth muting the smaller male

"Alright that's enough!...ready?" Shiro waited for matt to nodded before letting go of his mouth and wrist and went straight for his boxers first matt knew to keep his hands above his head and just let shiro be at this point but he could but help and giggle as soon as shiro went for shirt and teared it off his body "what you laughing at princess?" shiro says with a shaky breath

"Even in...rut..your..still..sweet" matts words where almost moans as shiro's kissed his neck leaving small bit marks on him as he worked his way down to matt's cock that was practically dripping before stopping and going straight back up to look matt in the eyes

"I wouldn't say that" shiro told him quietly before pushed his length against matt's entrance giving matt a mental moment to prepare or maybe the moment was more for himself but that the moment shiro fell apart slamming into matt with no mercy luckly matt had been smart enough to prep himself before just in case of this

"S-shiro..." matt's was in a little more pain then he wished to admit but he couldn't just ask shiro to stop well he could but...he felt bad either way but slowly and surely matt felt the coil in his gut grow and felt his cock trapped between both males body's twitch and apparently so did shiro because he angled his thrusts to hit matt's prostate head on making matt scream the was covered by his own hands coming down to slap over his mouth matt opened his eyes to look at shiro his gray eyes we're...glowing then matt was busted shiro smirked as he looked over the smaller male

"Little quiet there huh" shiro teased as he started to pick up the pace even more now going at a speed matt was definitely sure he couldn't handle for long at least not without cumming or knocking shiro out to stop because of the sharp pain matt felt his eyes become wet and blurry with tears "hey don't cry beautiful I'll slow down" some part of shiro was still semi concerned for his lover matt felt shiro slow down not by much but enough for matt not to be in pain any longer matt felt the pad of shiro's thumb wipe his tears aways letting matt regain a little sight

"t-thank-..ah!" Matt felt shiro's trusts become a bit more sloppy and uneven and immediately knew shiro was ready to cum but luckly shiro so matt

"Matt can i-" shiro was about to ask to bite him but matt cut him off

"P-please don't knot m-me...just bite my scent gland please I'm not ready for that" matt begged as he came all over his and shiro's chests

"I wasn't-...nevermind" shiro muttered as he came with a hard bite down on matt's scent gland to angry to give a shit about anything he let go after just a second and slid out off matt making him whine from the loss shiro got off matt "...just for the record i wouldn't knot you..." Shiro's breathing was heavy and rugged as he fell back into the bed next to matt and looked around the dark room before spotting some water matt had brought him when he had first arrived home and sat up leaving the bed for a second before he felt matt's weak grip on his wrist

"I-..shiro..I was just nervous" matt tried to justify his actions

"I'm not mad I understand..." shiro gave matt a half smile he could tell matt was about to fall asleep matt had always been an after sex cuddler anyways

"Mm Seriously..." matt closed his eyes

"Tired?" Shiro half chuckled as he watched matt nod "I'm gonna get some water and something to clean you up with" shiro told matt they usually kept some kind of wipes in here so it shouldn't take long to find

"And I'm supposed...to be the one...taking care of...you" matt chuckled lightly

"Hey I'm your alpha you should always expect this" shiro told matt but after the comment matt suddenly lost all the sleepiness in his system and sat up one to let shiro clean him up and to ask shiro a serious question

"Shiro do you ever wonder how different things would be if I was an omega..." Matt asked shyly

"No." Shiro said blankly

"Wait like seriously-"

"Yes matt I've never wondered what would happen if you were an omega because your my beta" shiro smiled at his boyfriend as he began to wipe his stomach it was true shiro never thought about matt being an omega because it was nice to know for a fact someone could love him with out it being caused by a scent or a biological need matt and shiro fell in love a real and honest way

"I'm glad" matt smiled as he laid back down and let himself melt in shiro's soft touch and almost fall completely asleep

"I love you sleep well" shiro said softly as he slipped into bed after wiping him self down a little and cuddled matt

"Love..you.." matt said I'm a half sleeping voice


	74. Chapter 74

(pidge's pov)

I woke up to hear the sound of my tv playing some stupid movie and sat up the burning on my skin was kinda gone but the coil in gut was still there and the drip of slick never stopped either "hunk..." I whispered to the semi dark room

"Yes beautiful?" I heard his voice it made me blush he wasn't in bed so he must be on the floor I leaned over the edge of the bed to see him sitting down the floor messing with some small robotics parts laying around my room next to an empty plate and also a container

"Did I fall asleep?" I rubbed my eyes and soon realized I was still only wearing hunks jacket but at least I was covered

"Yeah for about 2 or so hours" hunk looked up at me with a smile "I thought it would be best for you to get some rest...feeling okay?" hunk asked me

"Yeah just a little weird still" I slipped off the bed and crawled into his lap and hunk didn't hesitate to hold me "did you seriously watch the notebook while I was sleeping" I giggled as I watched the credits of the movie roll

"I didn't wanna leave the room again and all your other movies are horrible" hunk kissed my forehead

"Eww stop I'm all sweaty" I pushed away from him as a joke laughing

"That's cuz your wearing a big jacket in a 80 something degree room" hunk laughed pulling me back into the hug

"Don't judge my life decisions plus I like wearing your jacket.." I blushed a light pink

"Your adorable you know that right?" hunk sighed

"Yeah...but I can always be your worst nightmare" i giggled "but seriously I'm hot so I'm gonna change"

"Want me to get it so you can start eating?" I nodded quickly not turning down food I was still starving for some reason...

"Do you want something small and sweet or do you want real food?" Hunk asked me sweetly "the only reason I'm asking is because some people get really nauseous during heat and can't eat much" hunk watched as I crawled out of his lap and sat down on the floor and leaned against my bed 

"Uh what did you make for real food?" I asked him quietly

"Sweet and sour chicken and some rice" hunk handed me the small dish it wasn't hot but I was too hungry to even care

"Yes please! Also thank you for all this" I sighed as I opened the container and grabbed the fork placed onto and dug in

"Your my girlfriend pidge you don't owe me a thank you just relax" hunk chuckled as he opened two of my dresser drawers one to grab my underwear and the other to grab me a semi long shirt and brought it to me "this work?" he asked

"Yeah perfect..." Pidge smiled as she set the dish down stood up to change "but seriously I appreciate this and also I'm sorry we couldn't go on that date you planned..." I frowned a little as I ripped the jacket off exposing my whole body the cold air from the fan hit me like truck as I slipped my shirt on and underwear as well 

"It's alright this is more important...keeping you safe is more important got it" hunk hugged me tightly

"yes..." I whispered back

"Good now you finish eating...you want some water?"

"No I'm fine" I smiled softly as continued eating the nice and filling food once I finished I set the dish on the floor and leaned my head back against my bed and closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"Still tired?" Hunk chuckled as he sat down next to me

"Not really physically just mentally...I can't believe I started my heat in an arcade" I couldn't help but laugh "like who does that?"

"Apparently you...you also try to be all over me in public spaces"

"Oh my god I forgot about that I'm so sorry!" I sat up quickly as myy face turned bright red

"It's alright you we're thinking straight...but uh...question do you remember earli-"

"Yeah sorry for forcing you to do that" I sighed I looked away from him

"Yeah you so forced me to do that" hunk said sarcastically

"What I basically did...and that exactly why I didn't-"

"Katie. You didn't force me to do anything I asked you because I didn't wanna feel like I took advantage of you during heat..."

"I was asking for it..." I sighed I leaned my head back against the bed again

"But that's like saying if a drugged up person is at a party and some that knows there on drugs asks to screw them and they say yes without knowing that they we're asking for it...no the person who asked them is taking advantage of them"

"Wow that actually makes sense" I flicked my line of sight to him "but I don't think we're both are using each other...right?"

"Of course not" 

"Good...I love you.."

"I love you too pidge"

"Wanna watch another movie?" I asked him

"Depends got anything other then horror?" He chuckled...


	75. Chapter 75

(pidge's pov)

"I got some more movies on the top shelf of my closest" I told him

"Didn't know you could reach up there" hunk laughed as he got up

"Oh screw you!" I laughed right along with him 

"You would" hunk continued to laugh as he made his way to the closet and opened it to begin searching for a new movie but the thought caught my attention would I be okay with losing my virginity to hunk I mean he was my most trusted friend and now my boyfriend...he would never pressure me into doing more than I desired, never go run and brag to his friends, let me go at my own pace...maybe I should talk to him about this...wait shit no, no, no your thinking with your heat katie not your brain get ahold of yourself I shook myself out of my thoughts and switch my attention to the closet door that was being shut and then to my boyfriend who was now going to put the movie in

(Author's pov)

"hey hunk..." Pidge's thoughts were to loud she need to tell hunk weather it made her embarrassed

"Yeah?" Hunk looked back at blushing omega as he grabbed the remote

"Do you think-..." Pidge blushed harder then before mind being filled with dirty thoughts about herself and hunk "Do you think we could uh..play a videogame instead!" Pidge studdered she was too nervous for her good

"Yeah anything else?" Hunk gave her sly and knowing look like he knew everthing she was thinking 

"Can you grab me some water..please" pidge sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest hunk just smiled softly and nodded before getting the water and come back to sit by his girlfriend

"Do you wanna sit on the bed instead?" Hunk asked

"I-...uh...yeah sure" pidge blushed she couldn't get ahold of her emotions at all she felt so out of order it was causing all kinds of red flags to go off in her mind...usually I'm not this jumpy...pidge thought to herself as she stood up and sat down on her bed sliding back to lay back against her pillows and proceeded to hold her arms out in a hug shape position 

"What?" Hunk chuckled

"Cuddle me." Pidge said sternly

"Alright cuddles it is" hunk chuckled again as he got into bed and laid behind pidge and pulled her close

"Oh shit we forgot the remotes" pidge giggled as she looked over the bed and down at the floor 

"Damn it" hunk sighed as he closed his eyes and held on to the small omega tighter

"Doesn't matter I like this much better" pidge smiled she was referring to the warm body laying behind hers hold on to her tightly she felt safe it was a nice feeling to feel after all she had a hard, hard time feeling like that for years "would you be mad if I went back to sleep" pidge joked but it seemed her boyfriend beat her to punchline by actually falling asleep pidge flipped her body around to face hunk he was already out cold "your such a big teddy bear..." Pidge whispered softly and only got a mumble in response pidge giggled before sighing and letting herself fall back into her thoughts...I can't believe I'm 18 now...I even kept my vow to myself...the vow pidge was thinking of was one her and lance had came up with together when they we're 'closer' friends for a while the topic sex had came up one day because pidge being little 16 year old pidge thought she would upset lance since she didn't wanna until she was older but lance insisted he would be happy with her no matter what so they both decided to make a vow to themselves pidge's was to keep herself pure till she was an adult and lance made a vow to never deny his true self but back then lance wished he never made that vow because he was denying he was bi and pidge reminded him of the vow once and the topic of there personal vows never really came up again pidge slowly closed her eyes and relaxed into her boyfriend's arms and fell asleep...

(Lance's pov) *the next day btw*

"Keith..." Lance felt around the bed where his boyfriend should of been but he was gone "what the!-"

"Lance lance I'm here calm down" keith said sweetly as he walked to lance's bed

"I just thought you-..uh nevermind"

"left you?" Keith giggled as he sat down on the bed with some food for lance

"No" lance huffed "I just I don't know...ugh I feel like shit"

"Physical or mentally?" keith asked his boyfriend while he reached his hand out and set it in lance's hair and played it softly

"Can't it be both" lance chuckled "also what time is it?"

"Yes wanna talk about it?...and 5:15 in the morning"

"Not really I feel like another wave is going to hit me soon" lance sighed "hey I meant to ask but I got to nervous eailer did I say anything too crazy I only ask because I was like half conscious at the moment...well that and I wanna make sure I didn't hurt you"

"Lance...you didn't say or do anything I couldn't handle trust me if I wasn't comfortable yesterday I would have put a stop to it"

"You promise?"

"Yes darling" keith smiled at lance he wasn't lying but he also wasn't being truthful

"So will you tell me about the events of last night?" Lance asked nervously

"Of course" keith went on to explain even thing that had happened talking wise and action wise

"I can't believe I literally ripped your underwear off...god I'm so sorry I made you fight me as well"

"It's alright I understand...for the most part at least" keith giggled "as I remember you love seeing me squirm under your control right?...well maybe it's your past jealousy shining through" keith giggled louder

"Maybe but as long as your not mad about it I'm fine with it" lance chuckled too before he suddenly felt the gears in his brain turn lance pulled keith into a sweet kiss that turned dirty in seconds then it hit lance the feeling of burning skin, the sudden fill of his own scent in the room, and of course the sudden hard on another wave hit him honestly lance hated this feeling but loved that keith was here to help him lance had never had someone to spend his rut with and now he had his mate it was definitely a nice feeling

"hey-...l-lanc-..." Keith said between kisses he could smell lance even more than last time and this time it definitely didn't keep his head completely clear lance just hummed in response "can I at least undress myself this time" keith joked

"yeah hurry." lance demanded as he let keith go

"thank you" keith whispered

"Anything for you kitten.." lance smirked but he had something on his mind that he had remembered from last night the way keith had his natural galra ears and tail out I was nice to see keith in his own skin and keith's claws with crazy addicting

"Sounds like you have something on your mind" keith smirked as he walked back to the bed

"Just how beautiful your are no matter what you look like" lance smiled as he sat up completely

"Oh...so...you remember me being on top...the purple patches on my skin that wasn't meant to happen...but I know you don't mind also I hope the claws didn't hurt you to much" 

"No they we're perfect" lance winked as he watched keith get onto the bed and sat on his knees

"W-whatever!" Keith blushed "what position do you want asshole!"


	76. Chapter 76

"You know that's not very nice way to talk to your alpha." Lance smirked as he grabbed keith's hand and pulled him towards him and keith followed the movement sliding one leg of lance and sitting right above lance's length "I should punish you and not even allow you to cum and let myself enjoy all the pleasure..." Keith whimpered at lance's comment he definitely couldn't do that even if he tried 

"Please don't" keith whined "I really need this too alpha" keith wasn't lying lance being in rut was stressing him out and it had only been a day

"So you would beg for me kitten?" Lance smirked as he ran his hands down keith's back and onto his ass giving it a squeeze

"Yes." Keith said bluntly while blushing keith was never one to fall into a stereotypical submissive omgea state but the smell of lance may had actually making him lose his mind

"Really?" Lance was surprised but wasn't against the idea "I don't believe you."

"Pleas-"

"I was kidding I know your feelings about that stuff sweetheart" lance put a finger to keith's lips...keith actually didn't mind and wanted to prove it so his licked a swipe up lance's finger

"Maybe you do need this just as bad" lance took his hand away and brought both hands to keith's hips and keith immediately lifted and scooted back "not embarrassed about being on top anymore kitten?"

"You've seen me in everyway possible so what's the point of being embarrassed of myself you love my freaking half alien genes" keith smirked

"Forever and always" lance smirked as he pushed into keith giving a slight growl

"Hmm I thought alpha's we're supposed to be mean and forceful during rut but your a big softie" keith teased and lance started to slowly bounced him up and down

"Weren't saying that last night when I fucked you so hard your claws came out" lance chuckled with a shaky breath he was trying so hard to keep his head straight and not destroy keith's body because one he didn't deserve that and two lance already felt bad enough 'using' him

"hey you don't have to hold back I'll be alright go nuts if you need too it's seems the harder you go the longer it takes for your waves to hit" keith cupped lance's cheek and smiled softly with a light blush

"Are you su-" this time is was keith's turn to put his finger to lance's mouth and shush him

"Lance I'm sure you don't have to treat me like I'm glass just because I used to hate alphas"

"Used to?" Lance asked keith couldn't help but giggle

"Of course used to you big dummy your my alpha and I love you so I obviously can't hate alphas now can I?" keith moaned softly as lance picked up the pace

"I guess not but as long as I'm the only alpha you actually love I'm happy" lance grunted and kept the same pace going

"Your still upset a-about..that?" Keith asked he knew lance was thinking about the shiro thing that had happened a while ago now

"That's a trick question." Lance huffed as he slammed into keith harder hoping to shut keith up

"It didn't mean anything" keith whined

"May not have to you but it hurt me keith." Lance kept his harsh pace up while groaning 

"I'm sorry but you know just as well as matt that was just because of mine and shir-"

"Don't. Say. His. Name." Lance growled "keep bouncing." Lance demanded as he let go of keith and slid one hand up keith's back and pulled his chest towards him to stated to suck dark hickeys on keith's creamy smooth pale chest making keith mewl as he felt his nails become slightly longer and a lot sharper 

"Lance!" keith shouted as lance wrapped his hand around keith's smaller length and started pumping quickly 

"I'm gonna make you forget everything around you except for me" lance growled keith knew this was bad he could smell lance's anger bouncing of the walls keith's anxiety rose to the surface keith was actually scared about what could happen

"lance please stop I'm serious!" Keith shouted almost crying beginning to shake in lance's grip and apparently even though lance was in rut he still caught the message and stopped, pulled out of keith and let the omega sit catch his breath before talking "I'm sorry..." keith now actually began crying lance sighed and hugged the omega tightly and pressed the nose of the smaller male to his own scent gland hoping to calm keith

"Keith I-" lance sat up so keith was now sitting on his lap

"No your right and I know your right for being mad at me I just feel shitty for it and I just wanna stop" keith lightly pushed away from lance but lance didn't let go

"Maybe you shouldn't."lance said calmly

"Wha-?!" Keith actually pushed away this time and looked lance straight in the eyes

"Let me finish you should feel shitty it was a shitty thing to do and that proves you regret it and that you feel guilty and that you have a consensus"

"So your not mad at me?" Keith was still upset but now more confused then anything 

"I'm not mad...I felt betrayed...like I wasn't enough for you" lance put his hands on keith's hips and looked down

"Lance you we're the only alpha I've loved and let in with any regrets...I don't want this one problem to drift us apart...I-i don't wanna lose my alpha...I don't wanna end up like my mom and dad broken inside forever I felt like I was broken long enough because of my parents...please I wanna fix this"

"Mi amor...I wouldn't leave you and I promise I'll never let you become broken again but remember this still hurts and it will but just because it hurts doesn't mean I wanna see you hurt back I love you keith.." lance moved his hands to cup keith's face as he whispered softly his glowing eyes faded as the wave he was riding out disappeared maybe it was the fact that lance had been near omegas in rut so sometimes it would be easy to control himself or maybe it was just lance being his weird mushy alpha self

"Promise..." Keith said quietly as he leaned in close to lance tear streaks still covering his cheeks


	77. Chapter 77

"Promise." Lance kissed him softly and it lingered for a while until keith pulled away only to ask a question

"When does you rut end again?"

"Tomorrow I should be completely fine it only lasts 2 to 3 days...4 days if your allura" lance shrugged "why?"

"Will pidge's heat still bother you after?" Keith asked conseraned

"probably not since it'll be her 3rd day and her scent starts becoming a lot more weak...plus I'm marked by a lovely omega named keith mcclain" lance smirked then winked at his boyfriend making keith blush

"M-mcclain-" keith was blushing bright red as lance cut him off

"Yes keith mcclain sorry but my family would most likely kill me if I even took someones last name not even my omega sister was aloud to so I know for a fact I'm not aloud too' lance chuckled

"N-no t-that's fine it's j-just-" keith started to studder nervously still red

"If your trying to ask if I would wanna marry you yes keith your my mate dummy" lance hugged him and pulled him down to the bed "alright I'm tired now"

"Really?!"

"Yup come here cuddling time" lance smirked as he pulled keith's face closer to his shoulder and hips closer to himself as well

"You suck" keith stuck out his tongue

"Not usually that's you most of the time" lance laughed

"Your a dick! Get off me you dickhead!" Keith pushed lance off then lance jumped as well to grab keith "oh wanna play that game" keith tackled lance to the bed as they started play fighting

"Don't make me pull your hair!" Lance chuckled keith hadn't cut his hair in forever by now so it had finally become long enough to put in a ponytail

"Oh kinky!" Keith shouted while laughing

"Your such a weirdo" lance tackled keith to the bed and pinned him

"Says the one with the box full of sex toys" keith whispered while smiling

"Mhm says the one who got them used on him" lance chuckled and he leaned down to give keith a sweet kiss before pulling away and laying down and cuddling keith and let themselves relax "I love you" lance smiled

"I love you too" keith sounded so tired lance thought to himself and he was right "mhm can I go back to sleep?" Keith asked

"Yeah I'm gonna go back to sleep too" lance tried to fall asleep but nothing was working he looked at keith who turned around when he felt lance move again to face his alpha still half asleep he opened his eyes a bit and looked at lance who realized he had just woken up keith "shit sorry keith I didn't-" lance was cut off my a sleepy hand going straight for the side of his neck to trace his bond mark making him shiver

"I can't wait to marry you one day..." Keith smiled softly as he fell back asleep cold lance blushed bright red before screaming internally he couldn't wait to marry keith plus keith was already in with lance's family having been to christmas and thanksgiving plus just being lance's boyfriend when getting back from space was enough for his family to start loving keith especially lance's sister rachel who was also an omega

"don't make me have to plan my next trip home even sooner..." Lance whispered... as a teen lance had always imagined getting down on one knee on the beach near his old house and pop the question to his fairytale princess but not now...now he just wanted to get down on one knee to pop the question to his out of this world, omega, prince, keith after about 20 minutes of thinking and cuddling with keith lance finally fell asleep..


	78. Chapter 78

{10 in the morning}

"Hunk...it hurts..." Pidge whined as she held her lower abdomen from the stabbing pains as her boyfriend prepped some advil and water for her

"I know, I know, here take this it'll help" hunk helped pidge sit up than gave her the pills and watched her pop them into her mouth before giving her the bottle of water to drink from "it should only take about 20 minutes to kick in" hunk grabbed a clean washcloth to softly wipe the sweat away that covering pidge's face 

"Thanks" pidge said with a shaky breath and whined again feeling slick between her thighs "god damnit" pidge took a deep breath before grabbing a pillow and shoving her face into and screaming "I'm gonna fucking die!!"

"No you won't I swear" hunk smiled softly at her as she glared at him "you hungry?" hunk sighed being nice got no where when pidge was in pain you just had to let her ride it out...pidge nodded her head slowly before blushing heavily

"Actually can we-..I mean i do something first?" Pidge asked as she discarded the pillow and got on to her knees hunk just hummed in response "uh close your eyes" pidge blushed brighter hunk gave her a weird look "please" hunk sighed but listen and shut his eyes "thanks.." pidge smiled sinisterly she was sure another wave hit her because just about now if you asked pidge what she thought she would be doing 2 years ago the answer would definitely not be secretly trying to suck her boyfriend's dick for the first time during her heat pidge lightly ran her fingers across hunks thigh before reaching his clothed cock and lightly pressed down and rubbed the fabric with her palm make him take a quick shaky breath and jolt away from pidge but suddenly relaxed into her touch and didn't say anything he wanted to know if he should stop her but...he didn't pidge unbutton his pants and slid them down even just to his dick hard in his boxers pidge takes a second to think about her options here do the same boring thing they always do or take the next step on her own pidge made up her mind quickly and pulled his boxers down and wrapped her hand around her boyfriend's cock already leaking precum pidge leaned down slowly and licked the tip of the cock in her hand before going a bit further to lick from the base to the tip making hunk shutter and grab pidge's hair to pull her away "ah that hurts" pidge whined

"Shit.." hunk let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in "what are...y-you doing?" hunk asked pidge as he let go of the omegas hair and watched her blushing

"Because I wanna!" Pidge sounded like a brat not even meaning too "did you like it or not?!" pidge crossed her arms as she shouted and glared at hunk

"Just because I like it doesn't mean I should take advantage of you in heat!" Hunk actually yelled back at her

"Just let me do what I want I'm the one in heat not you!" Pidge screamed back at him

"Exactly so your not thinking straight right now pidge!" Hunk shouted back again

"I'm fine hunk ugh god your boyfriend not my mom!" Pidge shouted loudly before hearing a pound on the wall

"Just fuck her already we don't need hear all that shit!" Keith shouted annoyed from getting woken up by there arguing

"Fuck off keith" hunk pound back on the wall "and you." Hunk turned around and walked towards pidge who was now just a little bit intimidated by the beta "you told me to keep you from making yourself look stupid so that's what I'm trying to do katie"

"Well this doesn't feel stupid to me I want this...and if you think it's so stupid then you can go back to your room and leave me alone or you can you tell me you just don't wanna do this and not use my heat as an excuse you asshole" pidge backed up to her bed and got into her nest 

"That's the problem pidge I do want this but it's not right in my opinion" hunk sighed as he walked a bit closer but pidge growled "you know better than me that I really want this but you shouldn't" hunk sighed and looked away from her

"Please this is actually the first time I've felt confident enough to do this..." Pidge asked one more time

"Pidge..." Hunk sighed before blushing "fine just don't go to crazy." Hunk sat back down in the spot the was in and pulled his own cock out for pidge "still want me to close my eyes?" Hunk asked as watched a blushing pidge moved closer

"I-i...mhm-" pidge got nervous

"It's fine I understand" hunk smiled softly at pidge as he closed his eyes pidge took a deep breath before going back in "shit.." hunk moaned as pidge took his cock into her hand and started to stroke slowly teasing him pidge slowly let go and got off the bed and sat on her knees she took his cock back in hand and guided his cock into her mouth slowly she bobbed her head up and down to get the hang of it once pidge felt good enough at what she was doing she heard hunk let out another moan and buck his hips forward once...hunk could literally feel the warmth of pidge's mouth and almost came at that very moment he hadn't had a blowjob for at least 2 years by now and pidge was far better then he thought she would be hunk felt pidge moan around his cock and he bucked his hips again making pidge gag a little bit pidge pulled away a little but kept her mouth on his cock hunk opened his eyes without thinking to check if pidge was ok hunk put his fingers on pidge's cheek "are you alright sweetheart?" hunk asked and pushed pidge's 'bangs' out of her face without answering pidge just pulled out and took a deep breath before taking him back into her mouth and sucked on the tip "fuck your really good at this..." hunk felt pidge move her tongue around as she bobbed up and down the smell and scent of hunk was almost too much for pidge she could smell honey everywhere pidge took another break and came up for air and pulled away saliva and precum dripping from hunks cock and pidge leaned forward to lick it clean very softly before she started moving again breathing through her nose as she bobbed and swallowing around her beta boyfriend's cock "fuck pidge please don't stop...i'm really close..." pidge continued quicker hunk let his head fall back a little bit as he came pidge continued to suck through his orgasm but not swallowing a drop of him she didn't feel comfortable do that yet pidge pulled away and and grabbed her small trashcan and spit the cum out them licked his lips it was kinda salty she thought to herself hunk pulled his boxers up but got rid of his pants completely pidge smiled up at hunk before standing up and getting back on the bed to relax

"was I okay?" Pidge asked blushing lightly

"Better then okay I owe you for this" hunk said breathlessly "hey...if you don't mind me asking have you ever done this before?"

"Want the honest answer..." Pidge asked sweetly hunk nodded "not on a real person but I've practiced with objects" pidge sighed as hunk laid down with her to cuddle

"okay I was just wondering cause that was like one the best blowjobs I've even gotten" hunk blushed as pidge giggled until hunk pulled her closer and they both ended up falling asleep


	79. Chapter 79

{10 in the morning}

"Hunk...it hurts..." Pidge whined as she held her lower abdomen from the stabbing pains as her boyfriend prepped some advil and water for her

"I know, I know, here take this it'll help" hunk helped pidge sit up than gave her the pills and watched her pop them into her mouth before giving her the bottle of water to drink from "it should only take about 20 minutes to kick in" hunk grabbed a clean washcloth to softly wipe the sweat away that covering pidge's face 

"Thanks" pidge said with a shaky breath and whined again feeling slick between her thighs "god damnit" pidge took a deep breath before grabbing a pillow and shoving her face into and screaming "I'm gonna fucking die!!"

"No you won't I swear" hunk smiled softly at her as she glared at him "you hungry?" hunk sighed being nice got no where when pidge was in pain you just had to let her ride it out...pidge nodded her head slowly before blushing heavily

"Actually can we-..I mean i do something first?" Pidge asked as she discarded the pillow and got on to her knees hunk just hummed in response "uh close your eyes" pidge blushed brighter hunk gave her a weird look "please" hunk sighed but listen and shut his eyes "thanks.." pidge smiled sinisterly she was sure another wave hit her because just about now if you asked pidge what she thought she would be doing 2 years ago the answer would definitely not be secretly trying to suck her boyfriend's dick for the first time during her heat pidge lightly ran her fingers across hunks thigh before reaching his clothed cock and lightly pressed down and rubbed the fabric with her palm make him take a quick shaky breath and jolt away from pidge but suddenly relaxed into her touch and didn't say anything he wanted to know if he should stop her but...he didn't pidge unbutton his pants and slid them down even just to his dick hard in his boxers pidge takes a second to think about her options here do the same boring thing they always do or take the next step on her own pidge made up her mind quickly and pulled his boxers down and wrapped her hand around her boyfriend's cock already leaking precum pidge leaned down slowly and licked the tip of the cock in her hand before going a bit further to lick from the base to the tip making hunk shutter and grab pidge's hair to pull her away "ah that hurts" pidge whined

"Shit.." hunk let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in "what are...y-you doing?" hunk asked pidge as he let go of the omegas hair and watched her blushing

"Because I wanna!" Pidge sounded like a brat not even meaning too "did you like it or not?!" pidge crossed her arms as she shouted and glared at hunk

"Just because I like it doesn't mean I should take advantage of you in heat!" Hunk actually yelled back at her

"Just let me do what I want I'm the one in heat not you!" Pidge screamed back at him

"Exactly so your not thinking straight right now pidge!" Hunk shouted back again

"I'm fine hunk ugh god your boyfriend not my mom!" Pidge shouted loudly before hearing a pound on the wall

"Just fuck her already we don't need hear all that shit!" Keith shouted annoyed from getting woken up by there arguing

"Fuck off keith" hunk pound back on the wall "and you." Hunk turned around and walked towards pidge who was now just a little bit intimidated by the beta "you told me to keep you from making yourself look stupid so that's what I'm trying to do katie"

"Well this doesn't feel stupid to me I want this...and if you think it's so stupid then you can go back to your room and leave me alone or you can you tell me you just don't wanna do this and not use my heat as an excuse you asshole" pidge backed up to her bed and got into her nest 

"That's the problem pidge I do want this but it's not right in my opinion" hunk sighed as he walked a bit closer but pidge growled "you know better than me that I really want this but you shouldn't" hunk sighed and looked away from her

"Please this is actually the first time I've felt confident enough to do this..." Pidge asked one more time

"Pidge..." Hunk sighed before blushing "fine just don't go to crazy." Hunk sat back down in the spot the was in and pulled his own cock out for pidge "still want me to close my eyes?" Hunk asked as watched a blushing pidge moved closer

"I-i...mhm-" pidge got nervous

"It's fine I understand" hunk smiled softly at pidge as he closed his eyes pidge took a deep breath before going back in "shit.." hunk moaned as pidge took his cock into her hand and started to stroke slowly teasing him pidge slowly let go and got off the bed and sat on her knees she took his cock back in hand and guided his cock into her mouth slowly she bobbed her head up and down to get the hang of it once pidge felt good enough at what she was doing she heard hunk let out another moan and buck his hips forward once...hunk could literally feel the warmth of pidge's mouth and almost came at that very moment he hadn't had a blowjob for at least 2 years by now and pidge was far better then he thought she would be hunk felt pidge moan around his cock and he bucked his hips again making pidge gag a little bit pidge pulled away a little but kept her mouth on his cock hunk opened his eyes without thinking to check if pidge was ok hunk put his fingers on pidge's cheek "are you alright sweetheart?" hunk asked and pushed pidge's 'bangs' out of her face without answering pidge just pulled out and took a deep breath before taking him back into her mouth and sucked on the tip "fuck your really good at this..." hunk felt pidge move her tongue around as she bobbed up and down the smell and scent of hunk was almost too much for pidge she could smell honey everywhere pidge took another break and came up for air and pulled away saliva and precum dripping from hunks cock and pidge leaned forward to lick it clean very softly before she started moving again breathing through her nose as she bobbed and swallowing around her beta boyfriend's cock "fuck pidge please don't stop...i'm really close..." pidge continued quicker hunk let his head fall back a little bit as he came pidge continued to suck through his orgasm but not swallowing a drop of him she didn't feel comfortable do that yet pidge pulled away and and grabbed her small trashcan and spit the cum out them licked his lips it was kinda salty she thought to herself hunk pulled his boxers up but got rid of his pants completely pidge smiled up at hunk before standing up and getting back on the bed to relax

"was I okay?" Pidge asked blushing lightly

"Better then okay I owe you for this" hunk said breathlessly "hey...if you don't mind me asking have you ever done this before?"

"Want the honest answer..." Pidge asked sweetly hunk nodded "not on a real person but I've practiced with objects" pidge sighed as hunk laid down with her to cuddle

"okay I was just wondering cause that was like one the best blowjobs I've even gotten" hunk blushed as pidge giggled until hunk pulled her closer and they both ended up falling asleep


	80. Chapter 80

{11 in the morning}

"morning princess" shiro smirked as he messed with matt's hair and watched as matt's eyes opened

"hey" matt yawned as he sat up

"I love you so much" shiro hugged matt tightly

"You want real food don't you?" Matt chuckled as took his hair down from it's small bun from last night

"Please" shiro begged

"Yeah give me a second to make sure my bottom half isn't completely dead"

"I can make that wish come-" shiro chuckled as matt grabbed a pillow and smack him with it

"No! Never!" Matt tackled shiro and laid down on top of him

"Hey no going back to sleep until I get some hot food" shiro sat up easily

"Ughh why do you have to be so strong" matt whined

"I don't know but you love it and love me so you-"

"Should go make you some food I know I'm going right now" matt smirked as he got out of bed and walked a little weird but nothing to much and slid on pair of his boxers and nothing else he had no fucks to give but shiro definitely did

"Hey put some clothes on!" Shiro shouted as matt left the room

"Hell no!" Matt shut the door laughing while he went to the kitchen and saw keith

"Oh my god finally someone besides lance... god I actually miss everyone!!" Keith whined and looked at matt only wearing boxers "really-"

"Take a picture it'll last longer" matt shrugged before looking at keith "and I don't know why your talking your just wearing lance's jacket as an extra layer"

"More clothes then you" keith chuckled "want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure lance sleeping?" Matt asked keith

"Yeah he's alright what about shiro?"

"He's fine just hungry and wanted food so that what I'm about to figure out" 

"Make him either scrambled eggs or mac and cheese it's like his two biggest comfort foods" keith made a pretend shush noise

"Thanks" matt smiled and went for the eggs and started cooking before keith asked him how he like his coffee "3 scoops of sugar and fill the rest of the cup with creamer because I know your drinking that cuban coffee lance is in love with" matt chuckled

"Alright here" keith finished the cup then set it down on the counter next to matt who was making scrambled eggs and jumped up on the counter to sit and drink his own coffee "so how you doing"

"I mean fine nothing too crazy has happened just some snarky remarks" matt chuckled "you alright?"

"I could be better but it's far less worse then I thought it would be I honestly have no idea how to feel" keith sighed

"Lance go all alpha ownership mode on you yet?" Matt asked and keith nodded slowly "Did you like it?"

"I didn't dislike it" keith facepalm as matt grabbed a plate and served shiro's eggs

"Then don't stress about it" matt smiled as he set the pan and spatula down "look I feel the same way about this" matt moved his hair to reveal a dark purple and red, very deep, bite mark surrounded by hickeys right on and around his scent gland

"Wow he tried to mark you..." Keith looked closer 

"I know this is the kinda stuff that makes me hate myself even more" matt sighed "I wanna be an omega like you, rom, god... even katie now"

"Matt I didn't know you really wanted to be an omega that badly..."

"Yeah now..."

"wait when did you start wanting to be an omega?" Keith asked 

"not really sure but before when we we're all in space and before I rescued shiro...I had gotten captured myself and they wanted to test some new crazy surgery to turn betas into omegas because they were low on 'supply' but I escaped before they could even get near my body but now I kinda wish I would've wait just a little longer than I would be an omega and could make shiro fully happy..." Matt looked away from keith

"You idiot if you think shiro's not happy shiro loves you matt weather your an omega or beta he loves you not your gender if he really only loved you for your gender don't you think this would have been over a long time ago" keith was surprised "also I didn't know that was even possible..."

"It's is...and yeah I know shiro loves me and I don't think he would love me anymore then he would now but I don't know maybe I would love myself more..." Keith set down his coffee and jumped down from the counter

"Matt I'm sorry..." Keith hugged him

"It's fine thanks for listening..." matt hugged him back

"No problem" keith smiled "also if it helps your not missing out on much you get catcalled, treated like lower class, heats, scents are too strong, birth control sucks, surpressents are illegal now...should I keep going" keith chuckled as he pulled away and grabbed if cup of coffee as matt grabbed shiro's eggs and his own cup "well I should probably go check on lance and you should deliver those eggs love ya bro!" Keith waved as he went back to his room with his coffee

"Love ya too!" Matt shouted as he went back to his and shiro room "Hey shiro I'm back" matt let his boyfriend know before walking in with eggs and handed them to shiro

"Oh shit! Thanks babe!" Shiro was actually really happy about the eggs "you smell different did you run into keith or something?"

"Yeah he was making coffee and made me a cup answer talked a little bit besides that nothing else and nobody else was near me" matt smirked as he sat down and sipped his coffee "want some?"

"Please" shiro was then handed the warm cup and took a sip "wow I forgot how strong cuban coffee is" shiro chuckled before hand matt back the mug 

"Yeah but it's still good" matt chuckled

"You taste better" shiro licked his lips playfully

"Shut up!!!" Matt blushed bright red...


	81. Chapter 81

"Keith give me sip I smell my coffee!" Lance say up and slipped his shirt on as soon as keith entered the room

"Alright but it's really sweet" keith handed his mate the mug and let him take a sip

"Less sweet than usual...getting used to my coffee?" Lance chuckled as he slipped the coffee again before handing it back

"Maybe" keith shrugged while smiling "anyways how you feeling?"

"Pretty good just horny" lance shrugged

"So same as everyday" keith set his mug down before crossing his arms

"Yeah just extra" lance smirked before reaching out for keith's hips

"Your relentless" keith rolled his eyes playfully "but I would prefer to finish coffee first then I'll let you do whatever you please" keith smirked as he leaned down to kiss lance's cheek

"You suck" lance whined as he stuck his tongue out at the omega 

"Yes I do" keith smirked as he took another sip of his coffee before he squeaked as he felt a warm palm smack the shit out of his ass "ow watch it that's expensive property you break it you buy it"

"Oh I can definitely break it and I can definitely put a ring on it and own it" lance blushed lightly as he still kept his dominance

"Oh can you now?" keith smirked as he set his cup of coffee down on the nightstand before he started to unzip lance's jacket that he was wearing

"Yes if I could do to tommorow I would!" Lance moved to sit on the edge of the bed then reached for keith's hand to pull the omega into his lap then pulled his jacket off of keith completely leaving him in only a pair of boxers

"Your perfect lance..." Keith cupped lance cheek and sat on his lap then wrapped his arms around lance's neck "I would marry you any day you ask me"

"Would you get mad if I ever proposed on a beach?"

"Kinda but not really" keith giggled

"Why kinda?..." Lance asked shyly...


End file.
